The Return
by kitty27
Summary: *FINISHED* Skeletor returns to Eternia and wreaks havoc on the lives of He-Man and Teela. **This is the second part to THE VISITOR so you may have to read that one first. Enjoy and please review!
1. CHAPTER 1

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to all this He-Man stuff, this is just for fun.  
  
***Writer's note: This is part 2 to "The Visitor" story and takes place seven years after the first one ended.  
  
CHAPTER 1: SOMETHING'S WRONG  
  
Princess Erin was exhausted. She leaned her head against her hand as she sat in her rocking chair watching her son, Adacan, play with his numerous toys.  
  
She marveled how much the boy looked like her husband, Adam, and he definitely had his energy as Erin had struggled to keep up with the boy all day. At only five-years-old, the child was quite a handful.  
  
Which is why she wasn't so anxious to have another one, much to her husband's chagrin. She closed her eyes and remembered the quarrel they had had the night before:  
  
"If you were to help me with him a little, maybe I wouldn't be tired all of the time!" she had said angrily to Adam who had moments earlier asked her why she was so dead set against having another child.  
  
"Or is that too much to ask of you, great Defender of Eternia," she argued a little more loudly than Adam was comfortable with.  
  
Erin frowned at the recent memory. She didn't really know why she went off like that, but Adam didn't like her response and left for a walk rather than stay there and hash it out with her. She went to bed and arose before he woke. She hadn't seen or heard from him all day and she figured she was avoiding her to let her calm down.  
  
The truth was, it wasn't Adacan's or Adam's fault. She didn't know why she was so tired all of the time and she had just chalked it up to being the mother of a young, very spirited child. But there was something inside her that just felt off. It was almost as if she was waiting in anticipation for something to happen, but she didn't know what. She just felt with every fiber of her being that having another child at this moment in time would be a very bad idea.  
  
In spite of that, she promised herself that she would talk to Adam about it later that day.  
  
At first, she thought it was a residual affect from the great battle she and Adam, who was disguised as He-Man at the time, had fought against Skeletor seven years ago. She had been immortal before the fight but was ironically destined to die the day that she banished Skeletor. Although she came as close to dying as someone could, she was saved by her father and sent back to Earth to heal, as a mortal.  
  
That's when Adam showed up and brought her back to Eternia and the life she knew now. She remembered how angry she had been to find out that she had not defeated Skeletor as she thought she had, her power was too weak in the battle and she merely banished him.  
  
Despite Adam's many reassurances, she knew Skeletor would be back someday. She just hoped it wasn't within hers or her child's lifetime.  
  
She smiled a little as she watched Adacan pick up his blocks and started arranging them in a circle on the floor. She had named him Adacan after his father and Man-At-Arms, who's real name was Duncan. The day the boy was born was joyous in the palace, Queen Marlena and King Randor organized a huge celebration that Erin, unfortunately could not attend due to being so weak after the birth. They were wonderful grandparents but had the tendency to spoil to boy.  
  
As Adacan started building something else with his blocks, the door to his room opened. The Queen, hiding something behind her back, strolled in with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Where's my grandson?" she cooed as the child turned his curly blonde head towards his "gramma."  
  
Erin smiled and nodded as Marlena produced a teddy bear from behind her back and gave it to the hyper child sitting on the floor. He snatched it up and hugged it tightly before holding it up to Erin and blurting out "Look mama, I got a new bear!"  
  
Erin chuckled. "You sure did, sport. Now what do you say?"  
  
The Queen was already scooping Adacan off the ground and she hugged him tightly. The boy squirmed in her arms.  
  
"Thank you gramma, but your squishing me!" he squeaked out. She released him and he went running out of the room. "I'm gonna go show daddy!"  
  
Erin sat up to follow him, but the Queen held her hand up.  
  
"He'll be okay, Randor's down the hall," and just as the Queen said that, they heard Randor's booming laugh coming from outside the room.  
  
"Yes that is a bear!" he said, undoubtedly to his grandson. "Yes, we can go show it to your daddy."  
  
Erin leaned back as the Queen took a seat in the windowsill.  
  
"My goodness he's growing up fast isn't he," she started.  
  
Erin grimaced. That was the same thing Adam had said numerous times, usually when he was about to push the whole another child thing.  
  
"He sure is," Erin replied, hoping the Queen hadn't seen her scowl. "He becomes more of a handful everyday."  
  
Erin loved her mother-in-law very much. The two were very close, since Marlena was really the first person she had been able to trust since her own mother died many years ago. She had helped her adapt to life on Eternia during one of the most confusing times in her life. There normally wasn't anything she couldn't tell her, but today, she just didn't feel like talking.  
  
That didn't stop the Queen.  
  
"Erin, not to butt in, I hate the thought of becoming one of those 'nosy mother-in-laws' but are you okay? You've been looking a little piqued lately," she prodded consolingly. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Erin just sighed again and leaned forward. She really didn't feel like discussing her physical and marital problems with Marlena. As much as she was devoted to the Queen, she felt some things were better kept quiet.  
  
"I think I just need a little exercise," she said, trying to distract the Queen from asking any more questions. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Adacan while I go for a run."  
  
The Queen nodded in agreement. "Of course I wouldn't mind, it gives me a chance to spoil him a little more."  
  
Erin turned to give the Queen a "you-spoil-him-too-much" look only to be greeted by Marlena's whimsical "Gotcha" smile and a wink.  
  
Erin smiled and walked out of the room, her long blue skirts brushing against her legs. She didn't mind wearing dresses on certain occasions but everyday was a bit of a hassle. She desperately missed the khaki pants and blue jeans she used to wear when she worked for the U.S. Forestry Service on Earth.  
  
At least she could change into her shorts for her run, she thought. She looked at the clock in the hallway and concluded she had a couple of hours before she had to get ready for dinner. That was more than enough time for a quick run through the woods, her favorite place to run.  
  
She was about to enter the bedroom she and Adam shared when she saw Teela, a newly appointed General in Randor's Army, coming down the hall. At first the two women didn't get along very well, but Teela stood up for her in the great battle that had almost killed her. Since then, they had found it in their hearts to be civil to each other, most of the time.  
  
"Good afternoon, Princess," Teela said nonchalantly. "Is your day going well?"  
  
Erin groaned and was about to go into her "Please-call-me-Erin" schpeel when she figured it was pointless and just caved.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess," she replied dryly. "I was just about to go for a run, would you care to join me?"  
  
Teela gave her a look of surprise, obviously she wasn't expecting an invitation. But none-the-less, she declined.  
  
"Thank you but no," she said. "I'm actually on my way to meet with the Prince and the other military advisors."  
  
Erin cocked her eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Teela?" Eternia had been a peaceful place since Skeletor disappeared so not much military action was required.  
  
In fact, He-Man hadn't been needed for years. Adam's power sword was still in its hiding place in the secret compartment behind the bookshelf. The only time he used it was when he went to Etheria to help his sister, Adora, fight the Horde.  
  
Teela's look of surprise didn't leave her face. Obviously she knew something that Erin didn't. She also knew that Erin didn't like being treated like a helpless little girl, let alone being kept in the dark and this made her uncomfortable.  
  
The fact that Erin had come back to Eternia bothered Teela anyway, but what really stung her was the way He-Man fell all over himself to save her, then she comes back and marries Adam. Secretly, Teela blamed Erin for He-Man being gone all this time and didn't feel like getting all chummy with her, but she was a princess and her best friend's wife, so she couldn't totally ignore her.  
  
"Um, something has come to our attention, yes," she said slowly. "I assumed you were aware of it."  
  
Erin was getting visibly frustrated, and wondered why her husband hadn't bothered to tell her that something was up. She knew he and Teela had been the best of friends growing up and were still very close but she didn't think they were keeping any secrets between them. Why, Teela didn't even know that Adam was He-Man.  
  
"Well, what is it, then?" Erin demanded while trying not to sound jealous.  
  
Teela opened her mouth and then shut it again in hesitation.  
  
"I think Prince Adam should be the one to discuss it with you," she finally said with a half-smile, her green eyes flashing with delight.  
  
Erin smirked and nodded. "Of course you do," she said sarcastically.  
  
With that, Teela bowed her head, something Erin just hated, and walked away.  
  
Erin entered her room and slammed the door behind her. She didn't know why she was so angry, but it did upset her that Adam hadn't at least MENTIONED something to her. If something was wrong, she wanted to know about it and she thought her husband knew her well enough to know that.  
  
She turned to the closet to get her running clothes out when she noticed something strange in the reflection of the mirror.  
  
She turned around to find the bookcase had been moved and Adam's sword was missing from its secret compartment.  
  
"Whatever it is that he's not telling me, it must be something big," Erin thought to herself.  
  
Prince Adam watched from the large window in the Palace conference room as his wife jogged through the gates and out into the forest. Part of him seriously considered sending a guard to follow her in case anything happened, but he knew Erin well enough to know that she would pick up on her tailing escort and then he would have to explain to her why the escort was sent.  
  
And he wasn't ready to tell her what was happening, yet. He reconciled that she never went too far into the forest on her runs and would be safe.  
  
He had meant to talk with her earlier that day but things had been so tense between them lately, he decided it was best to give her some space. He made a mental note to bring her some fresh flowers from the garden before dinner as kind of a peace offering.  
  
He turned and looked at the table of his seated advisors: Teela, Man-At- Arms, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Ram-Man, Fisto, Mekaneck, and some of the other generals that had been stationed at various points on Eternia.  
  
Adam had changed dramatically over the last seven-years and everyone noticed, including his father, the King. He had become more responsible, more informed, and much less lazy and intolerable as he had been for so many years. Therefore, being able to finally trust his son with kingdom affairs, the King put him in charge of the military and all security issues, something Randor figured wouldn't be too much for him since Skeletor appeared to be out of their hair.  
  
Adam held his hands behind him and looked across the large map of Eternia on the table in front of him.  
  
"Teela, do you have something to report?" he asked gruffly, obviously unhappy about something.  
  
Teela stood and pointed to the wastelands that outstretched around the ruins of Snake Mountain.  
  
"Our scanners indicate a strange signal coming from here," she said pointing to the outskirts of the wastelands near the Sea of Rakash. "We haven't been able to determine what it is, but it appears to have a very high energy output. We can't get close enough to inspect it because all of our equipment fails within a half mile of it."  
  
Adam looked at Man-At-Arms with concern.  
  
"I see," he replied. "Do we have anything visual?"  
  
Stratos and Buzz-Off stood and produced aerial infrared pictures. Erin had explained the concept to Man-At-Arms years ago and he had built many devices utilizing it, including infrared cameras.  
  
Stratos held one up to the Prince.  
  
"As you can see," Stratos started. "These photos indicate something is there, a vortex or portal of some kind."  
  
"One that is not visible to the naked eye," Buzz-Off continued. "But again, we can't get too close to it."  
  
Adam sat down at the head of the table and looked at his instructor. Man-At- Arms had a strange look in his eyes, which meant he was working something out in his head. Before he could ask him what he thought, Man-At-Arms stood up and walked around slowly to Adam, investigating the map and the pictures laid out before them.  
  
"This is using an immense amount of energy," he said. "So much so that nothing and no one can function properly around it. The atmospheric balance around it is affected in a phenomenal way."  
  
He stopped and looked Adam right in the eyes.  
  
"I believe we've seen this before, Adam." he prodded his pupil's memory. "Remember?"  
  
Adam thought for a second and it dawned on him as a familiar fear crept up his back. The possibility of such a thing had been a fear in the back of his head since he brought Erin back from Earth seven-years-ago. He stood with his hands on the table and turned to Teela.  
  
"General, I need you to send one of your men out to the forest and bring back my wife," he commanded as Teela started to open her mouth in protest. "NOW."  
  
The General stood, bowed her head and walked out of the room, muttering something under her breath. As she walked out, King Randor walked in, carrying a blonde ball of energy in his arms.  
  
"Hi daddy!" the child waved as she squirmed to get out of his grandfather's grasp. The King put him down and he ran over to his father who looked at him with a mixture of love and distress.  
  
The King picked up on it right away.  
  
"What is it, son?" he asked curiously. Usually Adacan had Adam's undivided attention, but today he seemed so distracted.  
  
Adam patted his son's head as the child latched himself onto his father's muscular leg.  
  
"Man-At-Arms and I need to go to Grayskull, immediately," he concernedly said. "Can you keep an eye on Adacan until Erin gets back from her run?"  
  
The King laughed and scooped his grandson back up and put him on his shoulders.  
  
"I don't think that should be a problem," he chuckled. "Good luck and be careful son."  
  
Adacan waived energetically.  
  
"Bye daddy, I'm going for a ride now!" he beamed.  
  
Adam nodded and turned to Man-At-Arms. Seeing his son had instilled more determination into him to find out what was going and on and put it stop to it, fast. Although he wasn't sure why, but he had never felt more protective of his family, and this scared him a little.  
  
"Let's go," he said, his voice fraught with determination. "If anyone can help us, it's the Sorceress." 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER 1  
  
CHAPTER 2: WINDS OF CHANGE  
  
Erin ran so hard she could barely breathe, but it felt so good to be out of the palace that she couldn't bring herself to stop. She decided about a half a mile back to push it a little farther today since she had the extra time. Her rottweiler Jerry, although older now, panted behind her as he tried to keep up with her.  
  
"You could slow down a little," he panted. "I'm not the pup I used to be."  
  
Erin smiled at the dog. She remembered how much it freaked her out when she discovered that on Eternia, the dog could talk. Now she was used to it.  
  
"Sorry, boy," she replied.  
  
She knew she was another good mile from Castle Grayskull and debated running as far as the mystic old ruin. She slowed her run down to a fast walk, and eventually came to a stop, bending over to put her hands on her knees. Jerry collapsed on the ground.  
  
"You're a slave driver," he snorted.  
  
She felt like she was going to collapse too, but at least she would on her own terms, she thought, rather than do it while chasing a child around the palace. She wondered if her mother had had the same problem with her when she was a child.  
  
"You need the exercise," she retorted. "I swear, I don't know who eats more, you or Cringer."  
  
The dog grunted. "Thanks a heap."  
  
She stood back up and stretched her arms up into the sky. Feeling pretty wiped out she decided to rest for a few minutes and then trek back to the palace. Grayskull had been there for centuries, she figured it wasn't going anywhere. She sat down on a nearby rock and took a few, deep breaths.  
  
She loved this particular clearing she had stopped in. It reminded her of a clearing she used to spend hours relaxing in located near her old cabin in the black hills of South Dakota. This clearing was also a place she and Adam came to a lot in the early part of their marriage for picnics and just to get away from it all. This was also the place she and Jerry had first arrived on Eternia.  
  
Her cheeks flushed a bit as she remembered that day and shook her head. She needed to talk things out with her husband, she didn't like all this tension between them and she told herself that as soon as she got back to the palace, she would track him down, meeting or no meeting.  
  
"Do you think I'm being unreasonable about this whole baby thing," she asked he canine friend.  
  
The dog just looked at her and yawned.  
  
"No offense, but the kid you have now pull on my ears and tail enough," he said. "I don't feel like being tag-teamed on."  
  
In the forest around her, the birds stopped chirping and the breeze seemed to come to a stop. Normally, this would have alarmed Erin since it was getting late in the afternoon but she was too tired to care. In fact, she had become so tired, she could barely stand up off of the rock. From his place on the ground, Jerry just growled.  
  
She felt dizzy, and leaned back on the rock to keep her balance.  
  
"Something's wrong," she thought to herself. "I shouldn't feel this tired."  
  
A twig snapped in the forest. It could have come from anywhere around her, but Erin's focus was so fuzzy that she couldn't tell which direction it did. Jerry stood up and walked in front of his master.  
  
"Is someone there?" she said loudly, looking around the clearing. The dog just continued to growl.  
  
A cold breeze washed over her and followed by the smell of musty air. Erin could have sworn she heard a woman laughing harshly in the distance. She became defensive immediately.  
  
"I command you to show yourself," she yelled despite her overwhelming fatigue. "Show yourself or face the consequences."  
  
Another twig broke, this one closer than the last. Erin would have run, but she had suddenly become so weak, she could barely move. She was confused at her sudden severe loss of energy and became more frustrated by her current predicament.  
  
She pushed herself off of the rock and took a few steps back in the direction of the palace, but her legs felt like jelly and the world was spinning. She put her hand on her head to steady herself but it was to no avail. She fell forward onto a tree and held on with what she had left.  
  
"Somebody please," she gasped. "Jerry, get help..."  
  
She gave into her massive fatigue and passed out. Just as the light of the day was fading to her, she saw a woman in a blue cloak coming towards her.  
  
Man-At-Arms and Adam were half-way to Grayskull in the Wind Raider. Adam sat with his arms crossed, looking very pensive. Man-At-Arms was worried about his friend.  
  
"You know, Adam, we could be wrong about this," he started as he continued concentrating on his flying. "It might not be anything at all."  
  
Adam's eyebrow cocked. He was surprised to hear such a thing come from Man- At-Arms who would usually demanded that everything be checked out before it was ignored.  
  
"I'm not willing to take any chances," he retorted. "Especially if there's the slightest chance that Erin or my son could be in any danger. I have to find out.."  
  
Adam was cut off by Teela's voice coming over the Raider's radio.  
  
"Teela to Man-At-arms, come in." it echoed.  
  
Adam picked up the receiver before Man-At-Arms could.  
  
"Go ahead Teela," he said into it.  
  
Teela's voice became apprehensive but was still strong.  
  
"Adam, you and father need to return to the palace right away," she said.  
  
Adam frowned and became annoyed at the distraction. He hoped for Teela's sake it wasn't anything menial.  
  
"We're very busy Teela," he responded. "Was is it that can't wait until we return?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end. Finally Teela came back over.  
  
"It's your wife," she said as the color drained from Adam's face. "Something's happened."  
  
The receiver slipped from Adam's hand and Man-At-Arms quickly picked it up.  
  
"We're on our way," he said just as the Prince tried to grab it from him and yelled: "What's happened?!?"  
  
The radio crackled and Teela's voice cut in and out.  
  
"Found..forest..unconscious..palace" were the only words that came over the receiver.  
  
Man-At-Arms turned the Wind Raider around and gunned it back to the palace.  
  
The tides at the Sea of Rakash had been unsteady for weeks. Mer-Man knew something was about to happen but didn't know what. He also didn't know why he had felt compelled to return to the abandoned ruins of Snake Mountain.  
  
He walked through the moss-covered corridors to the main chamber where Skeletor used to reign with an iron fist. He looked at the decaying throne made from bones and decided to try it out just to see how it fit. As he sat down and made himself comfy, a voice echoed through the chamber.  
  
"I wouldn't get to comfortable in that if I were you," the woman's voice oozed with evil.  
  
Mer-Man looked into the darkness and met a pair of purple, glowing eyes as Evil-Lyn started to emerge. Mer-Man waved his arm apathetically.  
  
"Why, Skeletor's gone," he started. "Why shouldn't I be the one to take over?"  
  
The lightning bolt narrowly missed Mer-Man's head. He looked at the witch who was slowly putting her arm down.  
  
"Did you really believe Skeletor was gone for good?" she seethed looking at the aquatic oaf with a large amount of disdain. "Now get up, we have much work to do."  
  
Mer-Man stood, only to avoid another lightning bolt, and walked toward Evil- Lyn.  
  
"Stop that. You mean Skeletor lives?" he asked inquisitively. "Where the hells has he been?"  
  
Evil-Lyn just smiled curtly and starting walking toward the open mouth of Snake Mountain. In the distance, Mer-Man could she the flicker of something, but could not tell what it was.  
  
"Hells, doesn't even begin to describe it," the witch cackled. "Trust me, he's not going to be in a very good mood when he gets back either."  
  
Prince Adam was practically sprinting down the hall to his chamber. Worry and fear consumed him so much he didn't even realize he knocked over a guard who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Memories of the time he thought Erin had died flooded through his head and so help him, he was not going to lose her again.  
  
The two guards standing at the chamber doors saw the Prince coming in fast and got out of his way as he burst through the door and looked around the room.  
  
Erin was sitting up in bed looking at him with surprise. His mother was sitting at the foot of the bed while Adacan played in the corner with more of his toys. Jerry was asleep on the floor next to Cringer.  
  
He closed the doors and walked over to the bed. There were dark circles under her eyes and a bruise on her head, but other than that, she looked radiant. He circled to the other side of the bed and sat down, wrapping his strong arms around her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he stammered. "What happened? Are you hurt? How did your head get bruised?"  
  
Erin chuckled and placed her hand over his mouth. "Sshh," she soothed. "I'm okay. Just a little knock on the head. I must have hit it against the tree when I fainted."  
  
Adam's eye widened and he stroked her hair, still not letting her go from his embrace.  
  
"Fainted," he said. "Why did you faint? Are you not well?"  
  
At the end of the bed, his mother giggled. Adam looked at her like she was insane but then realized Erin was giggling too.  
  
"What is going on?" he said fiercely. "Would someone please explain..."  
  
The Queen cut him off. "Erin my dear, you had better tell him before he tears the room apart."  
  
Adam looked at Erin who was playing with a strand of his hair.  
  
"Please, would somebody tell me what you two are going on about?" he pleaded.  
  
Erin smiled at him, her blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Well, it looks like you may have gotten your wish," she said slyly. "The healer is checking to see right now to see if we're going to be parents again."  
  
Despite her earlier reservations about having another child, Erin couldn't be upset about the possibility and smiled broadly as the news hit Adam.  
  
"A baby?" he gasped. "Another one? Really?" He was delighted but shocked, his wife had been so against the idea.  
  
The Queen stood up from the bed and straightened out her skirts. She smiled at her son who was still in awe of the recent news.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two talk this out," she said, giving Erin a wink as she left the room.  
  
In the corner, Adacan waived his arm never looking up from his toys.  
  
"Hi daddy, Momma doesn't feel good so sshhh!" he repeated what his grandmother had told him earlier.  
  
Erin looked at Adacan and her smile dropped a little.  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure yet," she started sitting back. "But after what happened in the woods, I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
Adam's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"What happened in the woods?" he inquired with a worried tone.  
  
Erin looked at her husband then back over to her son. She really wasn't sure how to explain it and didn't really remember anything.  
  
"I was on my run, and I must have overdid it," she said. "Because the last thing I remember was sitting on a rock in our clearing feeling exhausted."  
  
Adam smile crept back on his face at the mention of their special place.  
  
"And the next thing I knew was I was back in the palace and Teela and your mother were asking a healer all kinds of questions."  
  
Adam looked out the window. He and his friend had been at odds for many years. He knew Teela didn't like Erin and he felt the feeling was mutual for Erin. Why, Teela had originally refused to come to their wedding, but at the last moment made a short appearance. However, given the circumstances, it heartened him to know two of the most important women in his life would stand up for each other if they ever needed to.  
  
He looked at his wife again inquisitively.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to have any more children right now," he asked. "What changed your mind?"  
  
Erin grinned and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, this wasn't exactly planned on my part, my dear," she teased. "But after thinking about it, maybe Adacan can use someone to play with."  
  
Adam smiled. He had argued that very point months ago. He remembered growing up in the palace an only child since his twin had been kidnapped. And although he had Teela around for pretty much everything, he still cursed the Horde for depriving him of his sister for so long.  
  
In the distance, Adam heard Man-At-Arms speaking quietly outside the door to Teela. He looked at his wife.  
  
"You better get some rest," He said softly as he kissed her on the forehead. "I've got a little work to do, but I will be back up before dinner."  
  
Erin smiled and squeezed Adam's hand. "Okay," she said. "But try to stay out of trouble will you? We've got some things to talk about tonight."  
  
Adam nodded and wondered what things she meant. As he walked out of the room, Adacan came running up behind him.  
  
"I wanna come too!" he cried.  
  
Adam felt guilty and picked his son up. "Okay," he always caved into the child. "But you have to be a good boy and don't cause any trouble."  
  
His mother had said the same thing to him many times when he was a boy, and it never stopped him. But Adam hadn't spent much time with his son that day so he thought he'd make it up to him.  
  
Outside his bedroom, Adam joined Teela and Man-At-Arms as they walked towards Man-At-Arms' workshop.  
  
"Okay Teela, what happened out there?" he asked his friend carefully. He didn't want to come off to boss-like because that was not what their relationship was like.  
  
Teela shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"That's a very good question," she replied. "I decided to go get Erin myself, like you ordered when I heard Jerry barking. When I found them, Erin was in a dead faint in the clearing."  
  
Man-At-Arms opened the door to his workshop and the four entered. Immediately, Adacan wanted to play with everything in sight, but Adam just lifted him onto his shoulders as Teela continued.  
  
"I called some of my guards back at the palace to come out with a Wind Raider and that's when I called you guys," she went on. "The strange thing was though, while I was waiting in the clearing and checking Erin's pulse, I could have sworn someone or something was watching us."  
  
Man-At-Arms frowned as he started tinkering with his computer. Adam started to open his mouth to say something, but Man-At-Arms cut him off.  
  
"Look at this," he said in an astonished voice. "The infrared scanners indicate that vortex is starting to close up."  
  
Mer-Man and Evil-Lyn stood in the barren wastelands. Behind them, Trap-Jaw and Webstor looked on with intrigue. Evil-Lyn raised her arms to the sky and began to chant an incantation loudly. Around her, lightning struck and winds blew heavily. Mer-Man could barely stand up in the storm. Panthor sat quietly at her feet, unaffected by the atmospheric change.  
  
Ahead of them, a blue light appeared, so bright that none of them could look directly into it, except Evil-Lyn, whose eyes were once again glowing a bright purple.  
  
Finally, the blue light started to fade. Evil-Lyn smiled demonically as the light disappeared and she heard the familiar, evil cackle that had been vanquished for so many years.  
  
"Welcome back," she seethed.  
  
Man-At-Arms looked at the readings the computer was giving him about the vortex with a confused expression.  
  
Adam set Adacan down on the floor and looked at his friend.  
  
"According to these readings," Man-At-Arms started. "The vortex is gone. Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about."  
  
" Daddy?" Adacan tugged hard on Adam's red jacket. Adam just ignored him.  
  
"It's gone?" he asked. "But we didn't even find out what it was."  
  
Adacan kept tugging. "Daaaddy!"  
  
"Well, there isn't much we can do about it now," Teela cut in. "We can just keep our eyes open in case it comes back."  
  
"DAAAADDDDYYY!!!" Adacan's persistence grew stronger and he nearly ripped Adam's jacket right off of him.  
  
Adam looked down at his son with impatience.  
  
"What is it Adacan?" he scolded.  
  
The boy let go and put his head down. Adam immediately felt guilty for scolding him.  
  
The child looked up and pointed to Zoar the Falcon, who was sitting in the workshop's window.  
  
"The bird woman says she wants you to go to graves skill, oops, I mean Grayskull." 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3: CONFUSION AND EXPLANATIONS  
  
There was an unusual feel to Grayskull. The halls were typically quiet, but at the moment, the castle almost sounded as if it were dead. There wasn't even the sound of footsteps as Adam walked through the dark and mystical place.  
  
He had been very surprised that the Sorceress spoke to Adacan using telepathy and not him. He felt his son was too young to start taking on magic from Grayskull and he meant to find out from the Sorceress why she chose to speak to the child and not to him directly. He would almost have been offended if he weren't already confused.  
  
Not only did that confuse him, been he wondered what the deal with this now extinct vortex was. He didn't like the way is appeared and then suddenly disappeared.  
  
On top of all that, his wife could very well be carrying their second child, and he didn't even have time to celebrate because of all these weird events.  
  
Adam entered the Sorceress's main chamber and looked up at the woman sitting on her throne. Or, hunching, was actually the word for it. She was slumped over and looked as if she wasn't able to move at all.  
  
"Sorceress, are you alright?" Adam asked her uneasily.  
  
She gave no response except a wave of her hand. Adam started walking the steps towards her throne when she straightened up slowly. She looked exhausted, her skin was dull and there was no light in her eyes. Adam thought that she, like the castle, seemed dead.  
  
"I am not dead, Prince Adam," she spoke softly, reading his mind. "Not yet anyway, but I feel as if that time may be growing near."  
  
Adam walked further up the steps to help the woman who had been like a surrogate mother to him on many occasion.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her. "How could you be dying?"  
  
As he got closer, the Sorceress put up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Adam, please," she whimpered. "There is little time. You must prepare the Defenders for a great battle."  
  
Adam looked confused.  
  
"Battle?" he asked her. "What battle? What's going to happen?"  
  
The Sorceress' head tilted to the side, as if she had trouble holding it up. Mustering up what strength she could, she projected the image that answered Adam's question on a nearby wall.  
  
Adam mouth opened as the image showed Skeletor and his remaining legions attacking the castle, with more strength and force than ever.  
  
"No!" Adam yelled. "Tell me Skeletor hasn't returned! How is that possible?"  
  
He watched the image closer and was stunned at what he saw: Rather than the Sorceress fighting from the walls of the castle, Teela was there, dressed as and acting as the Sorceress. He tried to speak but found no words. Instead he looked at the Sorceress questioningly.  
  
"You knew what her destiny was Adam," the Sorceress said slowly, fighting for each word. "I have summoned Man-At-Arms to bring her to me tomorrow. She will know everything, she will have to for the fight she is about to face."  
  
Adam knew what that meant, Teela would discover that the Sorceress was her mother and that he had been He-Man all along. She wondered how his best friend would take it. The image on the wall disappeared.  
  
"When is this battle supposed to take place," he asked the frail woman.  
  
She sighed deeply and shook her head.  
  
"I do not know for certain, but very soon," she replied. "That is why the Defenders must be ready, this will be a fight like no other you have known."."  
  
Adam folded his arms.  
  
"They will be ready, but will Teela be ready to fight in your stead?" he asked her, wishing he didn't have to. "If Skeletor has become as powerful as you say, we will need all the magic that Grayskull can give us."  
  
The Sorceress looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"No," she explained. "She will not be. She won't have enough time to learn how to master her magic. That is why you must protect her from any harm, no matter what the cost. Her very existence will be magic enough to protect the castle when I'm gone. But if something happens to Teela, not even He- Man will be able to stop Skeletor from taking Castle Grayskull and destroying Eternia. Many will suffer or die or both if that happens. It would be catastrophic."  
  
Adam didn't like the picture the Sorceress was painting, but he agreed. There really wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his friend, of course he would protect Teela with everything he had.  
  
"You have my word, Sorceress," he told her. "Nothing will harm Teela, on my life, I promise you that."  
  
The Sorceress put her head down and took another deep breath.  
  
"It won't be that easy, Adam," she said slowly. "Protecting Teela will mean the sacrifice of someone else's life. Someone close to you."  
  
Adam's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, more confused than ever. "That one of my friends will die? Tell me who and I will make sure that doesn't happen!"  
  
Again, the Sorceress shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, I am too weak to see who it will be," she said. "The only thing I can tell you is it will be up to the fates. Every action taken in battle, will lead up to someone's death."  
  
Adam was furious but tried not to take it out on the dying enchantress.  
  
"I can't let that happen!" he roared. "You know that!"  
  
The Sorceress lifted her head and looked at him with as much intensity as she could muster. She remembered what Zodac had told her many years ago.  
  
"There are no options here," she explained. "You do not have a choice or a say in this particular event. Destiny may be fallible, but what the fates have decided, will be."  
  
She lowered her head again.  
  
"I'm tired," she breathed. "Please go and prepare for battle. Skeletor will not be easily defeated. Tomorrow, you will need to accompany Man-At-Arms as he brings Teela here."  
  
Adam nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Despite what you say," he lowered his head. "I won't, I can't let anyone die."  
  
With that he turned and started to leave the castle.  
  
Man-At-Arms sat in his workshop alone. The lights were off and the setting sun created on orange, dim light in the room through the window.  
  
Memories of the day the Sorceress begged him to take Teela and raise her as his own raced through his mind. As did memories of the day first day she learned to walk, say "Dadda," pick up a sword, use it to fight, became Captain of the Royal Guards and then a General. Now, she would know the truth and he became scared for her.  
  
He rubbed his eyes. He knew this day would come, but had dreaded it for so long. Although, biologically she was not his, she was as much a part of him as any child could be to their parent.  
  
To top it off, the woman he had secretly loved for many years was dying, and he was powerless to do anything about it. Although they never spoke of their feelings, he was certain in his heart, the Sorceress felt the same love for him.  
  
More light poured into the room as Teela opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Father, are you in here?" she asked.  
  
For a second, Man-At-Arms considered not saying anything. If he didn't tell her about Grayskull, maybe he wouldn't have to lose his child.  
  
But he knew such things were not for him to decide.  
  
"I'm here," he said from his desk and he flipped the lights on.  
  
Teela saw her father was visibly distraught and walked over to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "Is everything okay? You missed dinner so I was worried about you."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and he reached up and held it for a second.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I need you to accompany me to Castle Grayskull, it's an extremely important mission," he explained. "We must leave at the crack of dawn. And no one can know of this mission."  
  
Teela looked confused but shrugged.  
  
"Alright father," she said. "I'll meet you here, but what's at Grayskull that's so important?"  
  
Man-At-Arms shook his head.  
  
"All will be explained tomorrow," he said waving his hand, the same way the Sorceress had done earlier to Adam. "Until then, I can't answer any questions."  
  
Teela straightened up. She hated it when her father didn't fill her in on important matters, but he seemed so unhappy, she didn't want to fight about it.  
  
"As you wish," she said, turning to leave. "I will see you in the morning then."  
  
As she walked out the door, Man-At-Arms straightened up and called to her.  
  
"Teela, wait," he yelled as he stood up and walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder while tying to fight back the tears. "I want you to know, that I am and always have been very, very proud of you."  
  
Teela smiled but was caught off guard by her father's sudden acknowledgement of admiration.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I love you very much, father."  
  
With that she hugged him tightly and left the room.  
  
Even from down the hall, Adam could see the healer leaving his bedroom. He picked up the pace to his room and opened the doors quickly. Erin was standing in front of the window in her silver robe he had given her for her birthday. The setting sun highlighted her face and brown hair beautifully.  
  
Something was not right, though, and he could feel it.  
  
"Erin?" he asked. She didn't even turn around. "Erin, is everything all right?"  
  
Erin nodded but said nothing. He walked over to her and started to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"What is it," he asked her. "Are you still feeling ill?"  
  
Erin finally looked at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were unhappy.  
  
"I was wrong," she said softly. "I'm not having a baby. I'm sorry, Adam. I knew how important it was to you."  
  
His heart dropped. Of course he was disappointed by the news. He walked over and hugged his wife tightly. He hated seeing her so sad.  
  
"The healer said all the tests came out negative," she continued. "And they don't know why I suddenly became so ill. I'm so confused. I was so sure that I was going to have a baby."  
  
She pulled back and sat down on the bed. As if some ray of enlightenment hit him, everything made sense to Adam.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong," he said sitting next to her on the bed. He knew he was going to have to handle this very delicately. "You see, Man-At- Arms discovered a portal, much like the one that brought you here, in the wastelands. It must have had some physical affect on you."  
  
Erin looked at him with confusion.  
  
"A portal?" she asked. "What was a portal doing there? I was no where near the wastelands today."  
  
Adam ran his hands through his hair. He knew she wasn't going to take this well.  
  
"It wasn't here for you," he explained. "Skeletor's back. He must have used it."  
  
Erin eyes widened in fear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"The Sorceress said he is back with more strength and force than ever," he continues. "I must prepare the Defenders for a great battle."  
  
His eyes dropped and he took a deep breath.  
  
"She also told me one of my friends would die."  
  
Erin closed her eyes tightly. This was a nightmare and she prayed she would wake up soon. She dreaded the thought of her husband battling Skeletor as it was, let alone this new, stronger Skeletor.  
  
"Are you sure, is she sure?" she asked, hoping that he would take back everything he just said.  
  
Adam put his arm around her.  
  
"That's what she said," he said softly. "But you know as well as I do that I can't let one of my friends die."  
  
Erin looked over to the bookcase. She had moved it back before she went on her run earlier. Was that why Adam has taken out the power sword, she wondered.  
  
"When is this fight?" she asked him, obviously worried.  
  
Adam shook his head and stood up. Erin could see the power sword on his muscular back.  
  
"I don't know, except for soon," he replied. "I have to go contact the Defenders and speak with Man-At-Arms. Will you be okay if I'm gone for a little bit?"  
  
She felt like protesting but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm going to check on Adacan, I think he's with you parents."  
  
Adam leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Erin looked at him lovingly. "You had better," she grinned. "Because I love you too."  
  
He smiled and they walked out of the room, holding hands. As they walked down the hall, Teela watched them from behind.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered to herself.  
  
She and Adam hadn't spent much time together, but she was honored when he appointed her to the rank of General. However, other than for business matters, they never really talked anymore and this hurt her feelings.  
  
She sighed as she wondered if the man who had been her best friend his entire life had forgotten about her altogether. 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4: TRUTH BE TOLD  
  
The crack of dawn came as uninvited guest through the window in Adam and Erin's room. The Princess turned over in her sleep and reached over to touch Adam's face, only to find it wasn't there.  
  
She opened her eyes and stretched. Across the room, Adam was preparing to leave. He buckled his belt and walked over to the bookcase to retrieve the sword of power. It was still early but she knew it wouldn't be long before Adacan would be awake either.  
  
"Today's going to be rough, isn't it?" she asked her husband as she sat up and yawned. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
Adam pulled the sword out of its hiding place and sheathed it on his back. He shook his head and looked at his wife. Even with messy hair and no makeup she was the most beautiful woman he knew. He sat down on the bed and kissed her nose.  
  
"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," he told her soothingly. "This is going to be a tough day for Teela and if I were in her shoes, I don't think I would want an audience. Besides, if something happens, I want to be sure that you and Adacan are safe within the palace walls."  
  
In the back of his mind, he thought about what the Sorceress had told him and didn't want her anywhere near the place where this supposed great battle would someday take place.  
  
Erin's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down.  
  
"What about you?" she asked. "What if something happens? What are you going to do? I hate it when you say things that make me wonder if you're going to come back at all."  
  
Adam reached for her hand and squeezed it. With the other hand he cupped his wife's face and tilted it so his gray eyes could look into her blue ones.  
  
"I promise you that I will come home to you at the end of this day and every day after," he said smiling, his eyes sparkling with adoration. "Trust me."  
  
Erin nodded and hugged Adam tightly. Just then a little hand opened the door to their room and a little blonde hellion jumped on the bed between them.  
  
"Wake up!!!!!" he yelled as he jumped into his mother's lap.  
  
Erin laughed as she gave her son a bear hug. She looked at Adam who was tickling Adacan's feet and smiled.  
  
"Maybe when you get back tonight, we can work on giving this guy someone to play with," Erin said suggestively with a slanted grin.  
  
Adam leaned over and kissed Adacan on the head and his wife passionately on the mouth.  
  
"You've got a deal," he said. "I better get going."  
  
As he stood up to leave, Adacan waived his arm furiously.  
  
"Bye Daddy! I love you!" the child yelled loudly enough for the whole palace to hear. Erin smiled and mouthed the words, "Me too."  
  
Adam smiled as he opened the door. "I'll be back later."  
  
Man-At-Arms watched out the window of his workshop as the sun rose. He pondered what the events of the day would hold for his daughter and how she would take the news that would certainly change her life forever.  
  
In his hand he held a picture of her and Adam when they were children playing in the garden. When that photo was taken, he did not know that things would turn out this way. He had hoped that it would be his own daughter that Adam would have married and that she wouldn't have to carry the weight of such astronomical responsibilities on her shoulders for the rest of her life as the Sorceress did.  
  
He found out later, while Teela was away at academy, what the future held for her. And as much as he wanted to shield her from it, he knew the future of the planet depended upon her role as the new Sorceress of Grayskull.  
  
Water started to glisten the wrinkles under his wise eyes but he fought to hold back the tears. He needed to be strong for Teela's sake.  
  
The door opened behind him and Adam walked into the room.  
  
"Where's Teela?" he asked, looking around. "Isn't she ready?"  
  
Man-At-Arms faced the Prince and shook his head.  
  
"She'll be down shortly," he said clearing his throat. He put the picture in his desk drawer. "I don't want to rush her."  
  
Adam put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He had no idea what it must have felt like for the aged warrior. Just the mere thought of having to turn Adacan over to such responsibilities made Adam's stomach turn.  
  
"Duncan, if you need to talk..." Adam was cut off as Teela walked into the room.  
  
Her fiery red hair was pulled up in a top ponytail as it always was and her green eyes looked a little fatigued. She looked surprised to see Adam there.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing here?" she inquired.  
  
Man-At-Arms started walking towards the door and he looked at his daughter. All he wanted to do was lock her in her room forever but he knew that wasn't the answer.  
  
"He's coming with us," he told her. "He has an important role in this mission."  
  
Snake Mountain seemed alive again with a renewed sense of evil. It was much homier than the fiery walls of the dimension of phantoms in the eighth circle of the four hells that Skeletor had been banished to seven-years ago.  
  
He sat on his throne now, stroking Panthor's back rhythmically. He was not the same Skeletor. He was much bigger and more powerful than before, thanks to the spirit of a condemn sorcerer named Torac, a fallen messenger of the elders who had become well versed in dark magic. Torac showed Skeletor how to feed of the evil inherent in every thing, whether or not it was predominant.  
  
"No matter how good someone or something is, there is always a touch of darkness in them," he had told Skeletor.  
  
He had been a good instructor so Skeletor repaid him by draining all his power and opening the vortex back to Eternia. He even managed to cast a spell that would drain that cursed Sorceress of her power upon his re- entry.  
  
Around him, his minions looked apprehensive. He leaned forward in his throne.  
  
"What, no welcome back party?" he hissed. Even his voice sounded more demonic than before.  
  
Evil-Lyn straightened up and pointed her wand to the wall. An image of Teela, Man-At-Arms and Prince Adam traveling in a Wind Raider to Castle Grayskull appeared.  
  
"I was thinking more of a welcome back 'funeral,'" she scowled. "With your new power, not even He-Man can stop us now."  
  
Skeletor stroked his chin and looked at the image. He spent many years trying to figure out how to make them pay for banishing him to that horrid place. Now, it seemed that he would get his chance.  
  
"There's something else you should see," Evil-Lyn interrupted his thoughts as she changed the image.  
  
Skeletor's eyes glared bright red as the image of that cursed woman who dared take him on seven-years ago sat in the palace playing with a blonde brat.  
  
"I thought she was dead!!!!!!!!" he yelled standing up from his throne.  
  
His minions jumped a little, except for Evil-Lyn who just smiled.  
  
"She's very much alive and married to Prince Adam actually," she explained, the smile never leaving her face. "The child is their son, Prince Adacan."  
  
Skeletor started to sit down again. The grip on his havoc staff tightened to a point where it almost broke.  
  
"I swear the gods will cry when I am done with that woman!" he yelled, louder than before. "Evil-Lyn, you WILL bring her and that brat to me. Once we are done with Grayskull, I am going to torture her to the point where she will welcome death! I will show her son what it means to cross SKELETOR!!!!!!!"  
  
Evil-Lyn nodded and disappeared from sight. Skeletor looked at his remaining troops.  
  
"The rest of you pathetic oafs, prepare for battle," he roared. "We attack Grayskull now!!!!!"  
  
The jawbridge of Grayskull was already open when the Wind Raider landed. The three entered the castle and began heading for the Sorceress's main chamber. Adam got the same "dead" feeling he had the day before as he walked through the stark ruin.  
  
Finally they reached the throne room and found the Sorceress, still slumped over to the side.  
  
"Sorceress!" Teela yelled running up the stairs to help the mystic woman.  
  
The Sorceress raised her head and put her hand up. Teela stopped as the Sorceress stood, leaning all of her weight against her falcon staff, and walked slowly down to her.  
  
"What's wrong?!?" Teela beseeched for an answer. She had always been very protective of the Sorceress but never really knew why.  
  
At the foot of the stairs, Adam and Man-At-Arms just looked at each other as the Sorceress slowly descended.  
  
"Teela," she said slowly. "I have asked Man-At-Arms and Adam to bring you here for a reason. You have a great responsibility ahead of you and the time has come for you to learn of it."  
  
Teela walked back down the stairs to where her father was. For some reason, she did not like where this was going. The Sorceress finally reached the bottom and started to walk towards them when she stumbled forward. Adam jumped to catch her.  
  
"Thank you, Adam." She said, breathing deeply. She looked up at Teela who had a great amount of concern on her face.  
  
"Teela, for many years, Man-At-Arms and I have known what the future held for you and now the time is here for you to claim your birthright," she explained to the confused General.  
  
She waived her arm and the image of the Sorceress handing a baby to a young warrior appeared. Teela recognized the warrior as her father, when he was young. She was awestruck.  
  
"You must take care of her," the image of the Sorceress said to the young Man-At-Arms.  
  
"She is your child," the warrior's image replied. "But I will raise her as my own, she will always be loved and protected."  
  
Man-At-Arms looked down. Adam put his hand in his shoulder reassuringly. Teela just stared with her mouth open. The Sorceress continued.  
  
"You are my own child, Teela," she said, still having to take deep breaths. "I had to give you to Man-At-Arms in order to protect you. My responsibilities here limited my ability to take care of you so I gave you to someone I trusted and who I knew would give his own life for you."  
  
Teela looked at Man-At-Arms who was still looking down. She reached over and took his hand.  
  
"You, you are my mother," she gasped. "All this time and you never told me. Why???"  
  
This time Man-At-Arms spoke.  
  
"In order to protect you," he said. "If the forces of evil ever learned of your lineage, they would have stopped at nothing to destroy you and the Sorceress. I protected you and He-Man protected Grayskull, it was the only way."  
  
Teela was still in shock.  
  
"He-Man?" she asked perplexedly. "Did he know about this too?"  
  
Adam cleared his throat and looked at Teela as Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress both looked at him.  
  
"Tell her," the Sorceress prodded.  
  
Teela looked at Adam with confusion. "Tell me what?"  
  
Adam looked at her with as much understanding as he could. He knew this next part was going to be rough. "Yes, Teela. He-Man knew all along."  
  
Teela cocked an eyebrow. "And exactly how would you know that?" she demanded.  
  
Man-At-Arms nodded. "You told her, now show her," he also prodded as Teela grew more impatient.  
  
Adam released his grip on his friend's shoulder and stepped back. Teela watched in confusion as Adam drew his sword high in the air and yelled: "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"  
  
The room filled with blinding light, yet only Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress looked away. Teela stood transfixed as the man she had known all of her life was consumed in bolts of light. Then in a flash, He-Man stood in the very spot, holding the same sword Adam was half a second ago.  
  
"I HAVE THE POWER!!!!" he roared as he held the sword across his chest.  
  
The light faded, but the anger in Teela's eyes burned right through Adam.  
  
"You're He-Man?" she yelled. "You were He-Man all of this time and you never told me?!? You knew the Sorceress was my mother and you never told me?!?!? HOW COULD YOU??????"  
  
He-Man looked at the Sorceress as Teela shook with rage. Man-At-Arms put his arm up to calm his daughter.  
  
"He was bound to secrecy, just as I was," he explained. "We both wanted to tell you many times, but understand we couldn't until the time was right. Adam had to keep his secret in order to protect his family and friends."  
  
Teela was still shaking, visibly not taking the news well.  
  
"Why are you telling me now?" she asked through gritted teeth as tears formed in her eyes. "Why is now the right time?"  
  
The Sorceress held her hand out to her daughter, who reluctantly took it. She didn't know how Teela would react to what she was about to tell her next, but she figured it wouldn't go over so well.  
  
"Teela, I'm dying," she explained softly. "And now you have to take your place as the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull."  
  
Erin sat in Adacan's playroom and watched her son draw on a big, blank sheet of paper. She couldn't tell for sure, but it almost looked like he was drawing a castle.  
  
"Whatcha drawing there, sport?" she asked as she leaned forward to tickle her son.  
  
The boy kept drawing but squirmed nonetheless.  
  
"Stop it mommy," he said in an annoyed tone. "I'm drawing the Castle graveskill, I mean Grayskull, and you're making me mess it up."  
  
Erin's smile faded. Her son had never been outside the palace walls, let alone to Castle Grayskull. She did not like the idea of her child, who was only five-years-old, knowing about the secrets within the castle. She and Marlena had long talks in the past about how frightened the Queen became for Adam every time he went into battle, whether he was He-Man or not.  
  
She was not prepared for her own child to have a similar destiny. Especially now that she knew Skeletor was back.  
  
"Where did you see Castle Grayskull?" she asked him carefully.  
  
The child kept drawing. "When I close my eyes," he said nonchalantly. "The bird woman shows me."  
  
Erin was becoming so nervous about this new information that she felt desperate to tell Adam. She looked at his nanny sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"I have to go on an errand," she said standing up. "Please don't let him from your sight until I or his father get back. That's an order."  
  
The nanny nodded and looked back down at her book. As Erin walked out of the room, neither of them noticed the purple mist floating in through the window.  
  
Erin was running down the hall to her room when she heard a shrill scream. A shiver shot up her spine as she realized where it came from. She turned on her heel and bolted towards the room she had just left.  
  
She flew open the doors as three guards joined her to find Evil-Lyn standing in the middle of the room, holding her sleeping son.  
  
"No!!!" Erin yelled as she lunged for her child. On the floor lay the nanny, unconscious, possibly even dead.  
  
Evil-Lyn laughed wickedly and floated out of the window.  
  
"Since he seems so fond of Castle Grayskull, I think I'm going to give him a tour," she cackled. "So he can see the insides of it, right before I kill him!"  
  
Erin jumped to the window and would have almost fallen out if a couple of the guards hadn't grabbed her.  
  
"Give me back my son!" she demanded. "Take me instead, please don't hurt him!"  
  
Evil-Lyn faded in the distance.  
  
"Meet us at Grayskull," her voice trailed off. "Perhaps there we can do an exchange."  
  
Erin bolted towards her chambers and Jerry was now wildly trailing her.  
  
"What's going on?" he barked loudly. "Where's the kid?"  
  
Erin didn't answer him. She just ran to her room. Seconds later she emerged in training clothes carrying a stun laser ray. She may not have been very good with the combat training she received by Teela, but she was an excellent shot and she was counting on that.  
  
She looked at the guard standing outside her door.  
  
"You, go power up a Wind Raider for me, NOW!" she commanded before looking at her dog whose head was cocked to the side in confusion. "Jerry, go tell the King and Queen that Adacan's been kidnapped and I'm going to Grayskull to get him."  
  
Jerry snorted.  
  
"Hell no," the rottweiler said. "You're not going anywhere, Adam's there, I'm sure he can handle it. Besides, he said he wanted you to stay here."  
  
Erin looked at him with pleading eyes. "I have to go, that witch has my son! Please help me, go alert Marlena and Randor."  
  
Jerry just huffed and stood to walk away. "Whatever you say, but be careful."  
  
Erin took off in a fast sprint down the hall and out the door to the guard's landing field. The guard she had instructed a minute ago had the Wind Raider started and its engine was roaring.  
  
"I put it on autopilot to Grayskull for you," he said saluting her. "Please be careful your highness."  
  
Erin nodded. She had never gotten used to being treated like royalty.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she took off. On the ground, Marlena came running out, obviously too late to stop her. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5: LOSS  
  
Teela was still reeling from what she had learned. She felt as if her whole life had been some kind of joke and the punch line just bombed. She stood in the window of Castle Grayskull looking out onto the horizon; a wind blew through her red hair and dried the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"You will now have to learn how to master your magic," the Sorceress had told her. "I will be with you for as long as I can, but you will find your own way through study and concentration. However, taking on this responsibility means you will never be able to travel outside the realm of Grayskull in your human form."  
  
Teela took that to mean that she could never go home again and that, more than anything upset her. She had never been separated from her father for very long and now, the only time she would see him is when he came to Grayskull.  
  
For a second she thought about telling the Sorceress "No dice," that she would not do it. But how could she? The Sorceress was her mother and had sacrificed their relationship to protect the castle. How could she not take over knowing that the secrets within these very walls were so powerful that a mother could turn her back on her child in order to protect them?  
  
The events of the day had been too much for the Sorceress and her father and He-Man had escorted her to her sleep chamber.  
  
Teela squeezed her eyes shut as anger flooded her body.  
  
He-Man. He-Man was Adam. Adam was He-Man.  
  
She couldn't believe this new revelation. She thought about all those years where she scolded Adam for not being able to defend himself only to for her to turn around and have to be rescued in battle by He-Man.  
  
She wondered if he ever laughed about it.  
  
Then she thought about the Princess. She now had both men Teela had ever had feelings for. She wondered if Erin knew Adam's secret. Of course, she did, she would have had too, and the two of them were so close that something this huge couldn't have been a secret for long.  
  
She envied that, and thought that she and Adam had been that close too, but apparently, she was wrong.  
  
And as much as she wanted to hate the Princess, she couldn't because she understood what it felt like to be so consumed by love. She just never let herself give into it, and now, she would never be able to.  
  
Teela's head spun, she felt like she was going to vomit.  
  
He-Man emerged from the shadows behind her. He had never felt such sympathy for his friend.  
  
"Teela?" he reached out to touch her arm but she jerked away quickly.  
  
She looked at him with so much emotion that he didn't know what she was feeling inside.  
  
"Don't," she blurted out. "Please He-Man or Adam or whatever. Just don't right now. I need time to think."  
  
He-Man looked down and nodded. He wanted so much to help his friend through this time and it bothered him greatly that he was the partial cause of such pain. He wondered if she understood that at one time, his feelings for her had been so great that he would have given up everything for her. But now, he really understood why that could never be.  
  
He looked out the window as Teela started to walk away. In the distance he saw what appeared to be a Wind Raider coming towards the castle.  
  
He put his hands on the windowsill and strained his eyes to see what it was. Before he could get a good look however, he heard a crashing sound coming from the other way. He looked to see something big moving through the trees, something that was heading toward Grayskull.  
  
"Man-At-Arms!" he yelled as he ran back into the main chambers of the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Erin could see Skeletor's army advancing on the castle and cursed the stupid Wind Raider for not being able to move faster. She picked up the radio and called back to the palace.  
  
"Guards, you must alert the Defenders to Castle Grayskull, it's under attack!" she yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Ai, your highness," the guard replied and then there was static. The Raider started to land on the outskirts of the castle. In the mouth of the jawbridge, Erin saw Man-At-Arms and her husband in full He-Man mode watching the events. They were transfixed on the approaching army that they didn't even see her land.  
  
She jumped out of the Raider, stun ray in hand, and ran as fast as she could to the castle's entrance. He-Man looked at her with great surprise as Teela appeared behind them.  
  
"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Teela yelled at her, saying exactly what He-Man was thinking. "You're in great danger, you must go back to the palace!"  
  
Erin figured by now Teela knew about Adam since he was He-Man and grabbed her husband's mighty arm. She fought to catch her breath.  
  
"Evil-Lyn..has our...son," she told him, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
He-Man's mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"What?" he grabbed her by both arms, his eyes more frightened than she had ever seen before. "How did that happen?"  
  
Erin started to explain but was cut off as Skeletor's army rolled up to the clearing in front of Grayskull. The four looked at the new improved Skeletor in terror. In his arms he cradled Adacan, who seemed to still be asleep.  
  
Erin's knees wobbled at the sight of her son in that monster's arms. Her husband tried to steady her as she screamed: "You monster!!!!!!! Give me back my child!!!!!!!!"  
  
Skeletor laughed, more demonically than ever and stroked the child's head. His rough hand left a gray streak in the sleeping prince's hair.  
  
He-Man felt as if he was going to explode as he held onto his wife who was still struggling to get away from his grip.  
  
On the other side of the clearing, the Defenders started to arrive. Stratos was the first to see Skeletor's hostage.  
  
"He has the prince!" he yelled to the other Defenders. "We must save the boy!"  
  
Skeletor raised his havoc staff, which glowed a bright green. His bony face still managed to muster an evil smile as his blue muscles flexed in anticipation of the upcoming melee.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" he yelled to his robot troops and minions. "ADVANCE UNTIL GRAYSKULL IS OURS!!!!!"  
  
He-Man drew his sword and went running into the fight, as did Teela, Man-At- Arms and the other Defenders. Erin looked up and saw the Sorceress standing in the window of the castle.  
  
"Sorceress!" she yelled as she also started running into the fight. "Close the jawbridge!!!"  
  
The Sorceress nodded and the mighty door began pulling up before Erin could get off of it. She ran with all she had and jumped, as the bridge was halfway up. She remembered what Teela had taught her about such high jumps and tucked herself into a ball, only coming out of it until she was closer to the ground.  
  
She landed perfectly, but in the midst of a dozen robot soldiers, who all noticed her very quickly.  
  
She took out her stun ray and started blasting with all she had.  
  
On the other side of the clearing, He-Man and Trap-Jaw were locked in battle, sword to arm claw. Beads of sweat ran down Trap-Jaw's face and red metal mouth as he and He-Man stood face to face in battle.  
  
He-Man finally managed to push him back and gave his a roundhouse kick to the mid-section, sending him flying. The mechanical man landed in a heap on the ground and didn't move. He-Man started to move towards Skeletor when Mer-Man jumped in front of him.  
  
"I thought I smelled catch of the day," He-Man said sarcastically as Mer- Man came at him with his tri-dent.  
  
Behind him, Man-At-Arms had his hands full with Beast-Man, literally. The two were wrestling to the ground, and Beast-Man should have been surprisingly stronger than the aging warrior, but the red oaf's big size made his clumsy and that gave Man-At-Arms the upper hand. The two finally separated and circled each other, staring one another down.  
  
Suddenly, a shot hit the big ape in the back and he went down like a ton of bricks.  
  
Man-At-Arms stared as he saw Teela lower her stun ray and smiled as she winked at him. He had taught her that.  
  
His smile quickly turned as he saw Evil-Lyn appear behind his daughter.  
  
"Behind you!" he yelled as he held his mace up.  
  
Teela spun around only to be met by a swift crack to the head by Evil-Lyn's wand. It sent the General flying, but it didn't keep her down. She quickly jumped back up and ran right for the witch, cobra staff fully extended and returned the favor before Evil-Lyn could blink another spell.  
  
She looked over and saw Erin still blasting away, Ram-Man at her side pounding robot troopers right into the ground. Above her, Stratos and Buzz- Off were in full force aerial attack. Man-E-Faces and Mekaneck also had their hands full but were handling it with great skills.  
  
She looked at He-Man who was busy throwing Mer-Man against a tree. Despite her confusion about him, she smiled. Skeletor saw the muscle bound warrior coming at him once again and decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He lowered his havoc staff and fired directly at He-Man. The warrior deflected the shot and four more shots after that with his sword.  
  
"He's still pretty handy with that thing," Skeletor mumbled to himself. Then he noticed the Princess in the midst of battle and remembered how fond He-Man appeared to be of her last time they fought. He waved his hand and the sleeping child in his arm awoke and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Skeletor cast a spell that made the child see Prince Adam instead of the dark overlord standing over him.  
  
"Hi daddy," the child yawned.  
  
Skeletor set the child down and created an image of Erin standing every close to the edge of the abyss around Grayskull.  
  
"Run to mommy," he seethed, but the child only heard his father's voice and started towards the image of his smiling mother, who was holding her arms open to him.  
  
Skeletor then jumped off of Panthor and approached He-Man who was watching his son run towards certain death.  
  
"ADACAN, STOP!!!!" he yelled but before he could rescue the boy, Skeletor hit him with a powerful blow to the chest that sent the hero flying backwards. If he hadn't been the strongest man in the universe, that blow might have killed the warrior, but instead it just dazed him.  
  
Erin heard her husband yell and turned to see what was happening. She watched in terror as her son walked closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"No!!!!!!! ADACAN STOP!!!!!" she yelled, turning her back to the battle. She was almost hit from behind by a robot trooper but Ram-Man got to him first.  
  
From her battle, Teela was closest to the child and started making a run towards him. Adacan was nearly to the edge when Teela caught up with him and scooped him up. The child struggled and reached out to the image of his mother.  
  
"Put me down," he yelled. "I want my mommy."  
  
Teela started to walk towards He-Man who was just beginning to get off of the ground when Evil-Lyn made her next move. She sent a shockwave into the ground that knocked the boy out of Teela's arms and sent them both flying backwards into the abyss.  
  
"ADACAN!" Erin screamed and started running toward the edge.  
  
He-Man jumped and grabbed his friend's arm before she could fall much further. He reached out for his son but missed the child by an inch. He watched helplessly as Adacan fell further down but was instantly relieved when Stratos swept down from above and caught the boy.  
  
"Take him back to the palace," He-Man yelled as Stratos flew away from the fighting, the warrior's only child tucked into his winged arm.  
  
He looked down at Teela who was smiling at him as she dangled in mid-air.  
  
"That was a little too close for me," he said to her.  
  
Erin watched as her son was flown away from the fighting and a sense of relief washed over her. It was short lived however as she saw Skeletor raise his havoc staff towards her husband, who had his back turned while pulling Teela up from the abyss.  
  
The monster laughed loudly and aimed directly for He-Man. Erin ran towards them.  
  
"Look out," she yelled as she sprinted towards He-Man.  
  
"Say goodnight, He-Man," Skeletor cackled as he fired another, equally strong shot towards the unsuspecting warrior.  
  
He-Man turned just as Erin jumped in front of him. He watched in horror as the blast hit her with full strength and knocked her to the ground. She made no sounds nor did she move at all. She just quietly fell in a heap to the ground. Her shining brown hair covering her face.  
  
He-Man knelt down to her as Skeletor prepared to fire again.  
  
"One down, one to go," he laughed maniacally.  
  
He-Man looked at him with fury and picked up his sword. Before he could swing it at the evil monster, a flash of magic came from Grayskull and Skeletor disappeared. Behind them, the Sorceress disappeared into the castle. She had used what was left of her magic to vanquish Skeletor from Grayskull and she had no more left. It was over for her.  
  
Outside, the remaining lot of Skeletor's minions saw what happened to their leader and pulled back in retreat. The Defenders gathered around He-Man as he examined Erin's broken body, brushing her hair back from her peaceful but dirty face.  
  
Teela lowered her head as He-Man fell back and raised his arm to his mouth. He wasn't prepared for this, and didn't believe what his instincts were telling him. He felt his world start to crash around him.  
  
Man-At-Arms knelt down on the other side of the fallen Princess, checked her pulse then checked to see if she was breathing. Finally he laid his head on her chest to see if there was a heartbeat.  
  
"Father, is she..." Teela started as he hung his head down.  
  
"She's dead," he said slowly, then looked up to the vacant window in Grayskull where the Sorceress once stood. "As I feel the Sorceress is too. I'm sorry."  
  
Teela's eyes widened. How could her mother be dead so soon?  
  
He-Man just squeezed his eyes closed as tears streamed down his cheeks and let out an inaudible yell of grief and pain that was heard around all Eternia as the realization hit him with both barrels.  
  
His wife and the mother of his child, was dead. 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1. *** Thanks to Classic Cowboy for the input. Any and all critiques and reviews are welcomed. I need all the help I can get. Thanks!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6: DAY'S END  
  
King Randor waited in his son's chambers, pacing effortlessly back and forth. In the room two doors down, his wife, the Queen, had been sedated and was resting. She was not taking the news of Erin's death well, in fact, all of Eternos City was in shock and mourning. Shops had closed, black flags had been raised, and the palace temples were filling up with people seeking guidance and trying to make sense of what had happened.  
  
In the short time Erin had been on Eternia, she had made quite an impression with the people, helping out in the markets, talking and listening to people as if she were a commoner herself, and most of all she heard what they told her. She took on many projects to help those who needed it and for that, Randor knew many in Eternia were grateful to her. Even those who thought it wrong for the Crowned Prince not to marry someone of royal, let alone Eternian blood, could not speak out against her.  
  
He looked out the window at the setting sun and wondered where Adam was. Randor was sure his son knew, although the Defenders reported that none of them could find him. On top of that, Teela and Man-At-Arms were also missing and this caused him to worry greatly.  
  
As if to read his thoughts the door opened behind him and Man-At-Arms walked in, looking more exhausted than he had ever seen him to be. Randor walked towards his friend who hung his head low, as if he didn't want to look him in the eye.  
  
"I wanted to say how sorry I am, your majesty," Man-At-Arms spoke softly, never looking up from his gaze on the floor. He had seen enough death for one day, and he wasn't sure if he could ever handle seeing battle again.  
  
Randor placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Man-At-Arms finally looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but the warrior would never admit to shedding a tear.  
  
"Duncan, have you seen Adam?" Randor inquired. "I don't think he should be alone right now."  
  
Man-At-Arms nodded, the image of He-Man carrying his wife's broken body back to the palace haunted him. The look in the mighty warrior's eyes was so detached, it scared him a little.  
  
"He's here," Man-At-Arms explained. "He's in the alter room with Erin's..body." He paused grasping the reality of the sentence. "I think it's best if they are left alone."  
  
Randor nodded and placed both hands behind his back. For his age, he looked very distinguished and his brown eyes teared a little. It pained him to think about the agony his son was going through.  
  
"I see," he said. "I shall give him some space then."  
  
Then his mind shifted gears to the other events of the day.  
  
"Duncan, is it true the Sorceress was killed also?" Although his friend never admitted it, he knew him well enough to know that her death would way very heavily on his friend's heart.  
  
Man-At-Arms looked past him out the window as a bird flew by. He wondered how he was going to get through this.  
  
"Yes your majesty, it is true." He said slowly. "She was already very weak when Skeletor attacked, no one really knows why, but she used all the power she had left against him. If it wasn't for her, I don't know if we could have won the battle. If you can even call it a win."  
  
Randor looked down and sighed. Both men looked as though they had the weight of the world on them.  
  
"It must not be made public that the Sorceress was killed though," Man-At- Arms said with determination. "I have instructed the Defenders not to say anything. Teela is not ready to defend Grayskull on her own. She needs time to master her magic. There can be no funeral, I have already taken care of that."  
  
Randor looked at him with confusion. "Teela is taking over for the Sorceress? Why is that?"  
  
Man-At-Arms explained about Teela's destiny and how the Sorceress had called upon her to take over since she was dying. Randor just sighed.  
  
"We lost two very brave and noble women today, my friend," he said calmly. "I don't think anyone will ever totally grasp the magnitude of such a loss."  
  
Man-At-Arms shook his head as the two walked out of the room and down the hall to make a statement to the mourning masses.  
  
"I hope no one else has to," he said.  
  
******  
  
In the alter room, deep within the basement of the palace, He-Man placed his wife's body on an alter covered in red velvet and lined with gold fringe. The room was dark, save for a couple of candles that never seemed to extinguish, as if by magic.  
  
He stood up and raised his sword.  
  
"LET THE POWER RETURN!" he cried as light sprung forth from the sword and he transformed back into Prince Adam. Everything changed about him except the detached look in his weary gray eyes.  
  
He dropped the sword on the ground and knelt down next to his wife, taking her cold, lifeless hand in his. With his other hand he brushed back the hair from her face. It looked like she was sleeping and he prayed that she would wake up and everything would be all right.  
  
It wouldn't be though, Adam thought. It would never be all right again. The greatest love he had ever known would never smile at or talk to or laugh with or kiss him again. He closed his eyes tightly and remembered the look on her face when Skeletor's attack hit her. She had no idea what she was doing other than protecting her husband.  
  
Her husband that was too busy protecting his friend to save his wife.  
  
Adam let out a groan. He had promised the Sorceress he would protect Teela no matter what and the cost was Erin's life. That was the sacrifice he had been warned about, but was nowhere near prepared for.  
  
"Every action taken in battle, will lead up someone's death.." The Sorceress's words rang out through his head.  
  
"It's my fault," he groaned as tears streamed down his chiseled features. "It's all my fault."  
  
His shoulders shook as he sobbed hard for a few minutes. Then he quieted down and touched his slain wife's cheek. He studied her quiet features for what he feared would be the last time and memorized every line, eyelash, dimple, and freckle he could.  
  
Finally, he rose and picked the power sword up from the ground. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he held the blade in his right hand and used the left hand to pull it quickly through his grip, slicing open his hand. Blood started streaming from his clenched knuckles.  
  
He opened his eyes and his wounded fist and placed his bloody hand on Erin's chest, over her heart.  
  
"I swear to you, on the blood that gives me life and runs through our son's veins, that I will NEVER love another as I have loved you for as long as I live," he spoke softly but clearly and with more determination than ever. "I will avenge you by mourning you until the day we can be together again. I make this solemn vow to you on my life."  
  
He removed his hand and studied the bloody palm print it left on his wife's cold yet still tanned skin. Blood continued to drip from his hand as he sheathed the power sword on his back once more and turned to leave. At the door, he turned and looked at the body on the alter again.  
  
"Our love will be for eternity," he said calmly. "It will never be matched."  
  
With that, he turned and left the alter room.  
  
****  
  
Teela didn't know if she could cry anymore. In the same day she had found her mother and lost her, discovered that the two men she had ever loved were the same person, and stood idly by as the only woman he loved and the mother of his heir was killed right in front of him.  
  
She had never felt so helpless or alone in her life.  
  
To top it off, she could no longer leave Grayskull and join her family and friends in mourning at the palace. She was the new Sorceress and if she didn't stay to protect the castle, then nothing would stop the forces of evil from coming back and walking right in.  
  
She folded her arms. Forces of evil, indeed. She wondered where the last act of magic her mother ever performed sent Skeletor and if he would be back anytime soon.  
  
She had no idea what to do if he came back. All she had learned was she need to study and concentrate but she had no clue where to start. She put her hands in her head as she sat on the great throne her mother used to occupy.  
  
She missed her father terribly and wanted him near so she could ask for his guidance. He had promised her he would return but had to go back to the palace to report and to check on Adam.  
  
Her green eyes glistened with more tears. "Poor Adam," she thought. "How is he ever going to get through this?"  
  
She suddenly became filled with regret for all the horrible things she thought about Erin because when all was said and done, she had given the ultimate sacrifice for someone she loved and that made her a hero to Teela.  
  
Just as her mother was. She started sobbing again, this time, so hard that she didn't even notice the portal open at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You must be Teela!" a loud voice boomed and surprised Teela.  
  
Sitting on the stairs, was a huge man, at least 10 feet tall, wearing black pirate -looking clothes and a long red robe. He had a shady grin on his face that made Teela not want to trust him.  
  
"Who on Eternia are you?" she demanded. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
The titan just looked at her with a mock-hurt expression on his face and chuckled.  
  
"The Sorceress didn't tell you of me? I'm disappointed." He said smugly.  
  
Teela became enraged. "The Sorceress didn't have time to tell me anything!" She cursed herself for saying that after her father had warned her to keep quiet of the Sorceress's death.  
  
The huge man stood up and the smile left his face. In its place was remorse.  
  
"Yes, I have gathered that," he said. "I'm sorry about the loss of your mother. She was one of the greatest sources of magic ever, and she will be remembered fondly at the counsel."  
  
Teela was confused. What counsel? Who was this guy and why was he acting so strange.  
  
Before she could speak, he raised his hand and waived it to his stomach.  
  
"I am Zodac, a watcher on the Universal Counsel," he began. "You're mother and I were good friends.most of the time. We didn't always see eye to eye but we had a great deal of respect for each other. I will mourn the loss of our great debates, they were legendary."  
  
Teela was astounded. Here was this man she did not know, invading her new home and making light of her mother's death.  
  
"Thank you for you sympathy," she said sarcastically. "But as you can see I'm very busy. So if you don't mind..."  
  
Zodac sat back down and made himself comfortable.  
  
"Actually, that's why I am here," he started up again, much to the discomfort of Teela. "You see the Universal Counsel does not get involved in mortal affairs unless it's absolutely necessary, that is unless the whole of existence itself rests upon our interference."  
  
Teela nodded, figuring she might as well listen to what the man or whatever he was had to say. He continued.  
  
"Let's just say, we are kind of in that situation now," he said looking at her with some distaste, which made Teela's blood boil. "You see, you took your mother's place much too late. She never had time to teach you anything and now Castle Grayskull is pretty much defenseless, that is with the exception of He-Man and as you know, he's preoccupied at the moment."  
  
Teela wondered how Zodac could be so cruel, but kept quiet nonetheless.  
  
"Castle Grayskull is not only the place where the sacred power of the elders remains hidden, it is also a place of great universal power," he continued as if what he was saying was no big deal. "And the Counsel, myself included, cannot allow someone with no magical experience to take control of it. The results would be beyond catastrophic."  
  
Teela became angry again. "What is it, do you want me to move out? I'd be more than happy to. YOU stay here and guard this stupid castle! Knock yourself out!" she yelled.  
  
Zodac rolled his massive, black eyes and then looked at her. She was going to be a handful, and normally he liked that, but he felt that this particular Sorceress was going to be the source of some great headaches for him.  
  
"What is it with you Sorceress girls, you always fly off the handle?" he retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Before Teela could say no, he cut her off and continued.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, we can't leave the castle in the hands of someone with no magical experience, and since your mother was to be your instructor and is no longer available for, shall we say, her teaching duties," Teela's face flushed with anger. "Then a new instructor has been appointed for you."  
  
Teela gritted her teeth, no one could take her mother's place and she wanted to make sure this yahoo knew it.  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea," she said through her teeth.  
  
Zodac raised his eyebrows. "You don't have a say in it missy. Now be a good girl and do as your told."  
  
Teela felt like she could hit him, but refrained.  
  
"Okay then," she asked inquisitively. "Who is this new instructor I will be getting?"  
  
Zodac smiled as he waived his hands and luggage appeared on the castle floor. Teela's mouth opened in protest.  
  
"Me." He said smiling broadly.  
  
*****  
  
Adam couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed that he was not used to sleeping alone in. He could still smell Erin's hair on her pillow. He saw her silver robe draped over the chair next to the window. He could still hear her humming the same song every morning, some tune she was listening to the night he went to Earth and asked her to come back to Eternia.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the ivory canopy over their bed. He sighed as he remembered the last time they were together in that bed. The touch of her skin, the taste of her lips, the brush of her hair on his face. All he had now were those memories.  
  
He looked out the window. It was still dark. He had maybe been in bed for a couple of hours. On the floor below him, Cringer snored lightly. Next to him Jerry lay, awake and whimpering.  
  
Adam sat up, turned on the light and looked at the rottweiler.  
  
"I miss her terribly, Jerry," Adam said to the dog, whose ears perked up when spoken to. He grunted as he stood up and jumped up onto the foot of the bed. He cocked his head and looked at Adam.  
  
"She was never so happy as she was when she was with you," he grunted. "For as long as I've known her, that's all I wanted for her." He paused. "It's not fair, is it? You didn't have enough time together and I don't know if that boy will ever know how special his mother was."  
  
Adam looked down and fought back the tears. Jerry jumped off of the bed and walked over to the window. Tilting his head back, he let out a loud, but obviously grieving howl.  
  
Adam got out of bed and walked to his closet. A servant had been by earlier to pick up a one of Erin's dresses for the funeral. Adam slammed the door in the poor man's face. With his bandaged right hand, he sorted through the dresses she had hanging in the closet. None of them seemed right, the ball gowns, day dresses, dinner dresses.  
  
Then he came across it, the perfect one. He pulled it out and held it close to his face, taking in the scent she had left on it. It still smelled like flowers.  
  
It was her wedding dress. Adam closed his eyes and remembered their special day. Erin didn't want a big fancy wedding so they were married in the palace gardens with just their friends and family around. Rather than a big, extravagant gown with a long train, she chose to wear a simple, off the shoulder, white sheath dress and walked down the aisle barefoot, wearing flowers in her hair.  
  
That was the happiest day of his life, along with the day Adacan was born.  
  
He opened his eyes as he thought about his son. He hung the dress on the door and left his room. Down the hall, he opened the door to Adacan's room and stuck his head in. The boy was sleeping soundly in his bed, his new teddy bear tucked under his arm.  
  
Adam entered and closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair next to the boy's bed and watched him sleep. Erin had always said she was amazed how much Adacan looked like him, but at that moment, he saw the only resemblance the boy had to his deceased wife; his smile.  
  
"How can I raise him without you?" Adam asked thin air, a knot forming in his throat. He wondered if his child even knew or understood what had happened.  
  
A soft breeze blew the curtains in the child's room up and they brushed the back of Adam's neck. He closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"How am I supposed to go on without you?" 


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7: RESURRECTION  
  
Five years later...  
  
Prince Adacan ran through the halls of the palace, desperately looking for his father. The young blonde boy was very energetic and everyone in the palace, except for his father, had a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
But today, he didn't want to play. Today he had to tell his father what he had seen in the garden. He wasn't sure what it was, but it scared him.  
  
He ran into the royal chambers where his grandparents sat on the throne. He waived at them but became so distracted that he ran right into the side of Man-At-Arms and fell down.  
  
Man-At-Arms looked down at the boy and grinned.  
  
"Are we in a hurry, Adacan?" he asked, teasing the boy.  
  
Adacan ran his hands through his hair and looked at his teacher sheepishly. Man-At-Arms remembered seeing the same expression on Adam's face when he was a child.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Duncan," he said, lowering his voice. "But have you seen my dad, I really need to talk to him."  
  
Randor and Marlena looked at each other. They didn't have the heart to disturb their son on this of all days.  
  
Marlena waived the boy over to her and he sat down next to her throne.  
  
"You father's, um, busy at the moment and we mustn't disturb him," she instructed him. "Why don't you go play with Jerry or Orko until he comes back."  
  
Adacan frowned. He wanted to talk to his dad now, but never disobeyed his grandmother. He stood up and brushed his red and purple jacket off.  
  
"Okay," he said looking down at the ground. "But if Orko turns me into a flower or something, it's your fault."  
  
The Queen giggled as her grandson walked out of the room. King Randor looked at her compassionately.  
  
"Do you think we should have told him where Adam was?" he inquired of his wife. The Queen shook her red and gray haired head.  
  
"No," she said consolingly. "If he doesn't remember what today is, then I don't want to be the one to remind him. Let him just have fun, there's no reason to spoil his afternoon."  
  
The King nodded and smiled at his wife.  
  
*****  
  
Prince Adam stood in the clearing in the middle of the forest. The sky was cloudy and thundering as a storm rolled in, but he didn't care. He placed the small wreath of flowers he held in his scarred right hand at the base of the statue that stood over Erin's grave. Around him, he had had the clearing fenced off so that no one could disturb his slain wife's peace.  
  
He knew she would hated all of this, a statue, the fence, the extra hoopla, but he felt that the clearing was sacred, and needed a spot for them that was closed off from the rest of the world.  
  
He sighed. At 34-years-old, he was a widower with a growing son and the responsibilities of the royal court on his shoulders. Five-years-ago, none of that seemed to bother him, mostly because he was happy. He hadn't felt that way since Erin died.  
  
He sat down on a nearby rock and looked at the bronze statue. When he commissioned it, he asked the sculptor to be sure it was the perfect resemblance of his wife, and for the most part it was, except for one minor detail, her face was solemn, not wearing the smile he had always remembered.  
  
At first, he was angry about it. The statue looked sad and that wasn't the way his wife was, but overtime, he got used to it and actually came to like it better. He felt that this way, he wasn't alone in his grief and felt that somewhere, wherever she was, Erin was grieving at their inability to be together too.  
  
He stood up and touched the statue. It looked down on him with the same look it always had. He wished that one-day, he would be able to come out here to find it smiling, but he knew that was a fairy tale that would never be.  
  
He sighed and started heading back towards the palace. He felt a cool breeze brush over him, and he turned his face back towards the grave.  
  
"I miss you, too." He said somberly.  
  
Above him, rain started to sprinkle from the sky. A perfect match to the gloomy anniversary he had come to memorialize. He thought he should hurry before he was soaked to the bone.  
  
After a while, he found his way back to the palace gates. The storm had grown much worse and he was soaked to the core. It didn't seem to faze him, though, as he walked past the guards who didn't say a word to him, on this particular day, no one usually did.  
  
He walked through the palace and up to his room. He changed out of his wet clothes and grabbed a towel to dry his blonde hair. He sat down and looked into the mirror on the wall. Next year, his father, King Randor, was going to turn the kingdom over to him and this made Adam nervous.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't prepared to be King, he thought he was, but kingly duties would keep him busy and he wouldn't get to spend much times with Adacan or himself. His parents, Man-At-Arms, and even his sister, Adora, had encouraged him to move on with his life and try to find another wife, but each time they brought it up, it only infuriated him.  
  
He looked down to the scar on his right hand and remembered the promise he made five-year-ago.  
  
"I swear to you, on the blood that gives me life and runs through our son's veins, that I will NEVER love another as I have loved you for as long as I live," is what he had told Erin as her lifeless body lay before him.  
  
"I mean to keep that promise," he muttered to himself as he squeezed his hand shut. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his bedroom door opening.  
  
Pairs of gray eyes met each other as Adacan stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Dad," he said softly. "I know you're busy but do you got a minute?"  
  
Adam rubbed his forehead and smiled. He promised to always make time for his son, no matter what, and he meant to do just that, despite what today was.  
  
"Sure kiddo, come on in." he waived the boy towards him. Adacan entered and knelt down to the floor and patted Jerry on the head. The old rottweiler just snorted and looked up at him.  
  
"What's up runt?" the dog grunted. On the other side of the room, Cringer growled in jealousy and walked towards Adam who reached out to scratch him on the head.  
  
Adacan walked over and sat on his father's bed. On the wall next to him hung a portrait of his mother and him when he was a baby.  
  
He looked uneasily at his father.  
  
"I wish I could remember her," he said quietly. "All I have from that day is this."  
  
He grabbed a piece of his hair that had been turned gray. No one would tell him how it got that way, they always said when he was older, he would find out.  
  
Adam just nodded his head and looked at the portrait.  
  
"Your mother was a magnificent woman," he said, never taking his eyes off of the painting. "She was taken from us too soon."  
  
Adacan hated it when his father was like this. Normally he was very social, but every year on the anniversary of his mother's death, his father became so detached and spooky.  
  
"Listen, dad," he started to change the subject. "Something weird happened today while I was in the garden reading."  
  
He wasn't sure how he would recall the events of the day. Adam cocked his eyebrow up and looked at his son questioningly.  
  
"Oh?" he replied curiously. "What happened?"  
  
Adacan looked down and then looked out the window. He was obviously very nervous about this. Adam tried to ease his concern.  
  
"Son, you know you can tell me anything," he chided. "What's on your mind?"  
  
The boy seemed transfixed by the storm and lightning outside.  
  
"When I was in the garden, I could have sworn I heard a woman's voice calling me," he said slowly. "For a second I thought it was Aunt Adora, but when I looked around and saw no one so I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me."  
  
Adam listened intently and nodded as his son continued.  
  
"Then I heard it again, only this time it was louder. She kept saying something about 'Grayskull' and 'power,' but I couldn't make it out exactly."  
  
Adam's eyes narrowed as anger started to buildup inside of him.  
  
"That's when I saw this big falcon fly out of the garden," Adacan went on. "I have never seen one before, but this one came so close to me I could have touched it."  
  
Adam gripped the sides of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white and his son, being a very observant young lad, noticed it right away.  
  
"What's wrong, dad?" he asked confusedly. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Adam was transfixed on his bookcase and stood up. As he walked towards the door, his son followed.  
  
"What is it?" he pleaded. "Please tell me."  
  
Adam spun around and looked at his son with anger.  
  
"Grayskull is the place where your mother died!" he yelled. "A place I never want to speak or hear of again! Is that clear?"  
  
Adacan hung his head very low as Jerry growled in the background.  
  
"Yes sir," the boy said and walked away towards his room. The tired rottweiler trailed him.  
  
"That was real slick," he grumbled as he passed Adam, who slammed the door shut and walked away.  
  
Man-At-Arms was in his workshop reading when Adam bust through the door. His former instructor looked over the edge of his reading glasses without raising his head.  
  
"May I help you, Prince Adam?" he asked nonchalantly as he examined the hole in the wall from where the doorknob had hit it.  
  
Adam slammed his hands down on Man-At-Arms desk and leaned in very closely.  
  
"Yes," he said angrily. "As a matter of fact you can tell me what the HELLS your daughter is trying to do to my son!"  
  
Man-At-Arms leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't used to an outburst by Adam and he certainly wasn't going to become used to it anytime soon, Prince or no Prince.  
  
"I can tell you with certainty I have NO idea what you are talking about," he replied and held his hand up before Adam could say another word. "I can also tell you that if MY daughter is doing something to YOUR son, you really should take it up with her and YOU know where you can find her."  
  
Adam stood up straight and looked at Man-At-Arms in fury.  
  
"You know that is no longer an option for me," he said through gritted teeth as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.  
  
Man-At-Arms shook his head and sighed deeply. Whatever Teela was up to, he hoped it was for a good reason, for hers, Adam's and Adacan's sakes.  
  
"Kids," he muttered as he went back to his book.  
  
*****  
  
The lava pools outside of Snake Mountain swirled with their usual slow tendencies. A pair of feet walked a foot above them, slowly. As she got closer to Snake Mountain, Evil-Lyn levitated up to the open mouth of the great stone serpent and walked into Skeletor's former throne room.  
  
She waved her wand and the room lit up, it was still dark and dismal, but at least she could see. Cobwebs covered the bone throne and the walls of the chamber. She waved the wand again and they disappeared.  
  
"I don't know, I think they gave the room some ambiance," Beast-Man growled from the shadows as he approached the dark sorceress. "This room needs something."  
  
Evil-Lyn looked at him in disgust. His red fur was matted into knots; he had drool in his thick beard and pieces of food stuck in his teeth. To top it off, he smelled like a wet shadow beast. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I would think such a momentous occasion would have merited a bath, you big hairball," she hissed. "You shall offend our master with your very presence."  
  
Behind him, Mer-Man appeared.  
  
"Take it easy Evil-Lyn," he gurgled. "It's been rough on all of us the last few years."  
  
And it had, so to speak. Ever since the Sorceress vanquished Skeletor five- years-ago, the lives of his evil minions had been very dull and lazy. Beast- Man lived amongst the animals but was no longer their master and had to fight for survival. Mer-Man had been punished by the rulers of the seas and was sent on sewage duty for his crimes. Evil-Lyn was forced to live in captivity in the Duroc Mountains, a place where no man or animal dared to go because of its high altitude and horrible windstorms.  
  
But they had awaited this day, Evil-Lyn had predicted it after the last great battle. They had been as patient as they could, but it was finally here, they day where they would seek their vengeance on Grayskull and those do-gooder Defenders.  
  
The only real pleasure they got out of that cursed day five-years-ago was seeing Prince Adam's perfect little wife get blasted by Skeletor. Evil-Lyn figured such a hit probably broke every bone in her body. It was a wonderful memory.  
  
Evil-Lyn placed a glowing red amulet of Skeletor's throne. She reached over and plucked some of Beast-Man's hair out of his beard and some seaweed off of Mer-Man's head and set them down next to the amulet.  
  
Lastly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a single white, pristine feather.  
  
"What's that?" Beast-Man asked as he scratched the fleas on his head.  
  
Evil-Lyn grinned and set the feather down next to the amulet.  
  
"Just a little souvenir I took from the Sorceress once while in battle," she grinned. "If what I have sensed all along is true, she doesn't need it anymore anyway."  
  
She had always felt there was a great power shift in Grayskull during that last battle, but she didn't dare try to take on the forces of good without Skeletor's help. His power made hers stronger, and as much as she hated to admit it, she could do more damage if skull face was around. She just wished it hadn't taken her five years to find this stupid amulet.  
  
She stepped back and raised her arms in a trance like state.  
  
"By the power of land, water and air," she chanted loudly. "We invoke thee great dark master to re-appear!"  
  
The walls of the mountain started to shake, and the light flickered. Mer- Man and Beast-Man looked uneasily at each other and started to run, but they were glued to the spot. The amulet on the throne glowed and began floating. Evil-Lyn watched intently as a light shown forth from the amulet and created the open door of a portal.  
  
A pair of red, glowing eyes was the first thing they saw before all went dark.  
  
*****  
  
Teela's head snapped up with a start as an icy feeling rushed through her veins.  
  
She walked to the window of Grayskull and looked out onto the horizon. In the distance, dark, ominous looking clouds formed over the wastelands.  
  
She felt evil penetrate the land with such force, she thought is would cause her pass out. Zodac had warned her about this.  
  
She steadied herself and walked back to her throne room. With a wave of her serpent wand, she brought up the image of a boy sitting in his room.  
  
She hated to do this, but Adam had managed to create a mental block against her years ago, and she saw no other way to get his attention. She looked to her right where a faceless figure in the white cloak stood next to her.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to do this," she said as the cloaked person just nodded, as if to give her the go-ahead.  
  
Teela closed her eyes and focused.  
  
"Prince Adacan, hear me..."  
  
*****  
  
"Prince Adacan.."  
  
The boy nearly fell off of his chair. He looked around the library anxiously. Jerry cocked his head and looked at his young master, who was acting very strangely.  
  
"What is it, kid?" he whined. "Something spook you?"  
  
Adacan stood up and walked around the bookshelves, trying to find whoever was calling him.  
  
"I hate it when other kids play jokes on me," he said looking under tables and around corners. "I get in trouble when I do it, but no one else seems to."  
  
He shrugged and started to sit down again.  
  
"Prince Adacan! You must come to Castle Grayskull at once..please hurry!"  
  
Adacan's eyes widened. There was no one else in the room but him. He looked to Jerry who was beginning to look at him like he was Cringer.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked the confused dog.  
  
Jerry scratched behind his ear and grumbled.  
  
"Kid, I can hear a baby cry for the western village of the Sea of Rakash, but I don't have a clue to what your talking about," he said.  
  
Adacan walked out of the library and walked up the long, golden steps to his father's room. He knocked nervously on the door. There was no answer so he slowly opened it and walked inside to the open window.  
  
On the far horizon, he could make out a dark storm that seemed to be building up slowly. In the other direction, he thought he could see a light. He ran to his room and got his hand-held telescope and ran back to his father's window. He shut one eye as he looked through it with the other eye.  
  
The light was coming from a strange looking old castle.  
  
He put the telescope down. "Is that Castle Grayskull?" he asked himself.  
  
He looked down and saw the Royal guard landing field on the outskirts of the palace. Although he had never flown a sky sled by himself, he knew how.  
  
Man-At-Arms didn't like what he was seeing as he watched his young student walked hesitantly between two Wind Raiders and start heading for the sky sleds. He stayed back, far enough as to not be seen by the boy and continued to watch as Adacan jumped on a sky sled and started to power it up.  
  
Just as he was about to take off, Man-At-Arms stepped out and put his hand on the front of the sled, as if he could stop it with sheer will power.  
  
"And where exactly do you think you are going young man?" he demanded, obviously displeased.  
  
Adacan turned the sky sled off and looked down.  
  
"Castle Grayskull," he said softly.  
  
Man-At-Arms didn't hear him and leaned a little closer.  
  
"What was that?" he kept prodding.  
  
Adacan threw his fists down in a tantrum.  
  
"Okay, okay I was going to Castle Grayskull, I'm sorry but this lady keeps calling me and..."  
  
A loud voice interrupted Adacan's explanation.  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU WERE GOING WHERE?" Prince Adam walked up behind his son, very angry, his face red with emotion. "Have I not told you that Grayskull," He flinched when he said the word. "That place is forbidden to you!"  
  
Adacan looked down, he didn't like for his father to be angry with him.  
  
"I know father," he started. "But the lady keeps telling me.."  
  
Adam looked at Man-At-Arms who just shook his head.  
  
"Enough!" he said still looking at his former instructor. "I will put an end to this myself."  
  
Adam walked to one of the Wind-Raiders and took off, his face still red with angry emotions. Man-At-Arms hid his smile. He knew where Adam was going and though he felt sorry for the wrath his daughter was about to face, he felt in his soul that things might finally get back to normal.  
  
"It's about time," he muttered to himself as he escorted young Adacan back to his room. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

***Disclaimer in 1.  
  
**Thanks to VOLVIC and MYSTRYFNN for the reviews. I appreciate any advice, reviews, critiques out there so feel free to let me know what you thing!  
  
CHAPTER 8: GHOSTS OF THE PAST  
  
Adam set the Wind Raider down in the barren area north of Castle Grayskull. He stared at the old ruin and a knot formed in his stomach. He hadn't been back here since that day. Memories of the event filled his head and he tried to shake them away.  
  
He had to do this to protect his son. He wasn't going to let Adacan get all caught up in the magic of Grayskull as he had been. He felt both he and his son had already paid too high a price to protect it's secrets.  
  
He took a deep breath and jumped out of the Wind Raider. As he walked towards the castle, he noticed the jawbridge was up. He remembered how he used to summon it open, but then realized he had left the sword of power at the palace. He hadn't used it in five years.  
  
He didn't feel like being polite and going back to retrieve the sword. He didn't feel like waiting for someone to realize he was there, he wanted to get this settled, and there would be no better time than the present.  
  
"Teela, open this damn door now!" he yelled at the castle.  
  
That seemed to work as the jawbridge started to glow and lowered itself to the ground. The ground shook as it hit with a heavy "thud." Adam sighed and stepped onto the lowered bridge and walked into the castle he swore he would never set foot in again.  
  
Things hadn't really changed much. The halls were still dark, it still smelled musty, but it seemed alive again and he could feel the energy from the great power within the walls. But none of that mattered. He just wanted to finish this game and get the hell out of there.  
  
He walked into the great throne room and looked up at Teela. He was surprised to see she was not alone. A figure stood next to her in a white cloak, their face and hands were covered and they did not move, even when Adam made his presence very well known.  
  
"Would you please explain to me why you feel the need to torture my child and me?" he yelled to the new Sorceress sitting at the top of a tower of stairs.  
  
Teela looked at her cloaked companion and shook her head. Then she looked at Adam.  
  
"There was no other way," she said as she stood and started to walk down to him.  
  
For a second, he noticed how different she looked. She wasn't dressed exactly the same as the Sorceress, but she didn't look like her old self. Her brilliant red hair was piled on top of her head and a gold headband crowned her forehead. Gold snake bands decorated all of her arms and she wore a shimmering blue tunic. She looked more like an ancient Queen than the warrior general he used to know.  
  
Nonetheless, she had made him very, very angry and he meant to put and end to it, once and for all.  
  
He folded his arms and looked her in the eyes, the same emerald green ones that would roll up whenever he pulled one of his disappearing stunts.  
  
"I'm done, I can't do this anymore," he said strongly. "I have to think of my son, gods know I didn't put my wife first when I needed to and I won't make that same mistake with Adacan."  
  
Teela shook her head. She stepped off the stairs and approached her former friend. He stepped back as if she had a disease he didn't want to get. This hurt her.  
  
"Adam, I had no intention of Adacan actually coming here," she explained. "That's why I sent a message to my father to stop him. What I was trying to do was get YOU here."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"And it looks like it worked. Not bad, huh?"  
  
Adam unfolded his arms and looked at her with anger.  
  
"I'm in no mood to play games with you Teela, I don't care who you are now, I told you, I'm out!" Adam through his hands up in the air and turned to leave. Teela looked frantically at the cloaked figure at the top of the stairs and turned quickly back to Adam who was almost out of the throne room.  
  
"Skeletor's back!" she yelled reaching her arm out to stop him.  
  
Adam froze in his place. He felt a burning sensation in his gut that hadn't been there for years. He always hoped that the Sorceress had taken care of the evil menace and that he would never return to plague Eternia or his family again.  
  
He hated it when he was wrong.  
  
He didn't turn, only tilted his head back and sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
Teela wanted to help her friend and walked towards him as he turned around. He still kept an uneasy step back from her. She dropped her arm, knowing he wouldn't accept her comfort.  
  
"I don't want it to be true either, Adam," she said, her voice full of remorse. "But it seems as if he has been resurrected from whatever hell my mother," she paused. "My mother sent him to."  
  
Adam looked down. He remembered the last conversation he and the Sorceress had. He had promised her he would protect Teela no matter what the cost. She said the price would be the life of someone close to him but in his wildest dreams he never thought it would be his wife.  
  
For the last five years, he had blamed himself for Erin's death, but part of him also blamed the Sorceress and although he regretted that feeling, he could not shake it. This made it impossible for him to help Teela, the person who was his best friend for most of his life, grieve and he refused to see her as long as she was at Grayskull.  
  
He looked at Teela, who appeared to be very worried.  
  
"Adam, I know this is difficult, but you must be prepared for Skeletor," she said anxiously. "I'm not sure what exactly it will take to defeat him this time, but it will be a great battle, maybe even the one that finally finishes the war between good and evil on Eternia. He's much more powerful now, I can feel it."  
  
Adam heard what she said but didn't respond. He looked past her to the figure in the white cloak, who was still standing next to the throne. The figure was ghostly and it bothered Adam that he couldn't see it's face. He looked at Teela again.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked nodding in the general direction of the unknown guest.  
  
Teela didn't need to look, she knew who Adam was referring to and as much as she wanted to tell him the whole truth, she couldn't...yet.  
  
"That is one of the Counsel's advisors," she said quickly, trying to distract him from the subject. "They appear when they are most needed to give sitting Sorceresses guidance, especially the novice ones. They are the only ones that can show a bias towards the forces of good, mostly because in the end, they have no say or input over anything that the Counsel must deal with."  
  
Teela looked down. She had spent five long years mastering her magic under Zodac, and some of it, mostly because of his snide remarks, had been unbearable. But she did it, and meant to fulfill her responsibilities to the fullest extent. Despite her hard work, she still had some things to learn.  
  
She returned to the matter at hand.  
  
"Adam, please, there isn't much time," she pleaded. "You must be ready. Alert the Defenders and ready the guards," Adam thought she was beginning to sound a little like her old self. "Skeletor will attack with full force, you can count on that."  
  
Adam took a deep breath, his emotions were tearing him up on the inside. He looked at Teela, then the cloaked figure and then the floor. He turned to walk away.  
  
"I have to think about it," he said with his head down and his eyes shut. "I can't make this decision right now."  
  
Teela's once famous anger surfaced as she magically made her self appear in front of Adam, blocking the hallway and his way out of the castle.  
  
"I don't think you understand what I'm saying!" she yelled. "Time is not on our side here. Skeletor will attack and his army will be legion, all of Eternia can fight, but we can't win without He-Man on..."  
  
Adam slammed his fist into the wall next to Teela. That seemed to quiet her wrath, but not his.  
  
"It is not that easy Teela!" he yelled furiously. "We lost the last time we took on Skeletor. We lost big! And even if he was vanquished, that didn't seem to work for too long. It didn't matter that I was He-Man then. Being He-Man didn't help saved my wife, or your mother!"  
  
What he said next cut Teela like a million sword blades.  
  
"All that it managed to help was you! Are you happy about that? You're safe within the walls of this castle but the rest of us have to face life with the consequences of our actions and quite frankly, the consequences of me being He-Man and being sworn to protect YOU have been too much for me to bear!!!"  
  
Adam finally finished his rant and stormed past on obviously stunned novice Sorceress. She had no idea he harbored such hard feelings against her. She turned, unable to say anything and watched him stomp out. Behind her the cloaked figure appeared and put a hand on Teela's shoulder.  
  
Teela stood up straight and quickly wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek. She turned to face to glowing ghost.  
  
"You're right," she said to the faceless figure. "He didn't take that well at all."  
  
The figure nodded and then vanished. Teela didn't worry, though, because she knew her advisor wouldn't be too far away. She was more worried with whether or not Adam would ever return.  
  
*****  
  
Evil-Lyn was beginning to have second thoughts about what she had done. This wasn't the same Skeletor, this was a creature, a being much more dark, much more powerful and much more unholy than Skeletor had ever been.  
  
She sat alone with this creature in the chamber of Snake Mountain. The cold, limp bodies of Beast-Man and Mer-Man lay on the floor around her. She knew a sacrifice would have to be offered for the return spell to work, that's why she made sure they were there.  
  
Before, she had no problem offering those two morons up to the clutches of death. Betrayal, to her, was only part of her conquest of power, which she thought she would have upon Skeletor's return.  
  
But this was different. She tried to divert her attention from the large gaping wound on Beast-Man's neck. As much as it made her cringe, she found it ironic that the supposed master of beasts would have his jugular ripped out. She watched him suffer, at one point she even smiled, but that changed when she saw how the taste of blood made Skeletor ravenous, and that frightened her.  
  
Mer-Man's demise wasn't as painful. Skeletor merely sucked all the moisture out of his body, leaving the fish/man mutant a little more dehydrated than he should have been. His dry and wrinkled face still held the look of surprise. Evil-Lyn contended he definitely didn't see that coming. A slight wind blew through the chamber and his remains turned to dust and scattered with the breeze.  
  
Skeletor, or what she believed to be Skeletor, now sat on his throne across from her and stroked Panthor's furry back, slowly. Evil-Lyn couldn't even see his bony face, just the two red eyes that glared from the darkness under his hood. His form had also taken on a more demonic shape. He was still blue, but his skin was scaly, almost serpent-like and he was a good ten feet tall now.  
  
She didn't like feeling so miniscule around him, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
There was no noise except for Panthor's snoring and the awful, heavy breathing sound Skeletor was making.  
  
For the first time in her life, Evil-Lyn was frightened of her master. She cleared her throat and looked around, hoping that the red eyes that were focused so intently on her would find something else to stare at. They didn't.  
  
"Master Skeletor," she said shakily. "What will be our first maneuver?"  
  
Skeletor just chuckled under his breath and said nothing. He raised his havoc staff and projected an image against the wall.  
  
Evil-Lyn turned and looked upon it intently. Despite her anxiety, she smiled and held her head down in an act of obedience.  
  
"This time, he will not get away," she said as she left the throne room. "I swear it."  
  
Skeletor wiped a drop of blood mixed with fur away from his mouth and chuckled again, softly.  
  
******  
  
Adam had possibly the worst headache anyone on Eternia had ever suffered. He parked the Wind Raider back on the palace landing field and walked right past the field attendant without saying a word.  
  
His argument with Teela weighed heavily in his thoughts and he regretted saying such horrible things to her. The fact was, the second he walked into Grayskull, he felt the power pulling him back in and it scared him, a lot. He just didn't feel ready to go back to that life, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.  
  
He was so entranced in his thoughts that he walked right by his parents without acknowledging them, then Man-At-Arms, then Orko, who seemed to be the only one offended by this.  
  
He walked up the stairs to his room and walked in sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes and face. He wondered what he was going to do. If he didn't fight Skeletor as He-Man, Eternia would certainly fall and many would suffer or even die. If he did, he felt he would be betraying himself; He-Man was responsible for Erin's death. He couldn't just let that go.  
  
And what if he were defeated? He couldn't allow his son to lose both of his parents.  
  
Searching for the right answer was tearing him apart and he felt himself start to lose control and he wanted to just start throwing things.  
  
"You acting like a schmuck, you know that, don't you," the familiar woman's voice caught Adam by surprise but he didn't react as such. He hadn't heard her voice in so long, he almost forgot what it sounded like.  
  
He slowly turned his head and made eye contact with the same eyes that both he and his son had seen every time they looked into the mirror. He smiled lightly and put his hand under his chin.  
  
"Hi'ya sis," he mumbled as Adora leaned back in his chair. 


	9. CHAPTER 9

*Disclaimer in #1. **Thanks to LadyNiko and Mystryfann for the reviews. I appreciate any feedback I can get. Here's the next Chapter! Read, enjoy and as always, please review! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 9: CONVINCING ARGUMENTS  
  
Princess Adora sat in her brother's chair with her arms folded and her left eyebrow cocked. Adam knew he was about to hear it, she had that "You're going to listen to every word I say," look on her face. There was no way out for him now, but he was still going to try.  
  
"What brings you here Sis," he asked nonchalantly hoping to avoid the upcoming confrontation. "Is the Horde not giving you enough to do on Etheria?"  
  
Adora flipped her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at her twin. He wasn't about to pull something over on her. She gave him a slanted smile.  
  
"Um, yeah actually, you are in more trouble with me than the Horde is at the moment so for the time being, Hordak is off the hook," she said. "Now, I'll ask you again, why are you acting like such an ..."  
  
Adam held up his hands in a sign of retreat. He didn't need to hear this right now, his head was already swimming from the day's events.  
  
"Adora, I can't do this right now, you have no idea what kind of day it has been," he begged her to stop harassing him.  
  
Adora unfolded her arms and put them on her knees as she leaned forward. She looked like she was about to unleash.  
  
"I don't, huh?" she chuckled sarcastically. "You seem to forget my dear brother, that we have that twin thing going on that when you have bad days, I have bad days, when you have a headache, I get a headache, when you act like a jerk, I suddenly become very much aware of it."  
  
She tossed him a velvet pouch with some herbal medicine in it. "By the way, chew these will ya, this headache is killing me, so it must be wreaking havoc on you." She paused. "Madame Razz made these, but I think they are safe. "  
  
Adam caught the bag as it flew it mid-air and set it on the bed. "No thanks," he said cautiously. "The last time I tried any of Madame's remedies, I thought I was Cringer for a week."  
  
Adora tossed her head back and laughed at the memory. That had been a wild day. The image of Adam cowering behind a tree on all fours was still really amusing.  
  
"I remember that," she giggled. "Putting you on a leash was all Erin could do to keep you from getting into any more trouble. You chewed up one of her favorite shoes. You even thought you had fleas!"  
  
Her smile faded as she watched the look on her brother's face become solemn. She looked at the portrait of her dead sister-in-law and nephew on his wall. She knew he wasn't going to like hearing this again, but he had been so miserable for five years, she needed to do something.  
  
"Adam," she said slowly. "There are days when I don't like the responsibilities I have been given either."  
  
He just nodded blankly. She continued, trying not to sound like a total witch.  
  
"But they are my responsibilities and I must handle them, I have to use the power given to me to help the people of Etheria, just as you have that same obligation to the people of Eternia."  
  
Adora took a deep breath. If she couldn't get through to him than no one could.  
  
"I know Skeletor's back, and I know this time, the fight is going to be big," she said nervously. "I can feel it, can't you? That looming presence in the air, that anxiety that makes you want to protect everyone who hold dear and those you don't even know? He's out there, Adam, and he's not going to wait for you to go to him."  
  
Adam looked out the window to the dark clouds that seemed to get bigger and bigger with each passing hour. What she was saying was making some sense.  
  
"Adam, you can't reject what Teela has told you, what I'm telling you," Adora prodded. "There's way too much at stake. People's lives are on the line."  
  
Adora stood up and walked over to Adam and put her hand on his shoulder. She finished her speech with the most convincing argument she could think of.  
  
"What would Erin want you to do if she were here?" She said, hoping her brother wouldn't rip her arm off. "I wasn't around that much but I'm pretty sure from what I remember of her that she would want you to let her go and move on with your life. I know she didn't want you to be this unhappy for the rest of your life."  
  
Adam looked at his sister. Normally, he would have been furious with her, but not this time. This time he knew in his soul, that she and Teela were both right. He couldn't sit idly by and let so many suffer. He knew if Erin were there, she would kick him right in the ass for even comprehending such.  
  
He took his sister's hand and nodded his head. The door opened behind them.  
  
"Hey dad, are you in here?" Adacan's voice rang through the room as he stuck his head in uneasily. His father had been so mad at him before, he couldn't face him at dinner knowing that he was still angry.  
  
However, his face brightened with excitement as he saw his favorite aunt in the room.  
  
"Aunt Ads!" he yelled his nickname for her and ran to give her a hug. She laughed as he hit her with such force that they both fell down.  
  
Adam chuckled and watched his son tackle his twin to the ground, her red boots sticking straight up in the air.  
  
"What are you doing here? How long are you staying? Did you bring Spirit? Is Madame Razz with you? Does Grandma and Grandpa know you're here?" Adacan rattled off a million questions as Adora and Adam just laughed.  
  
Adam reached down and helped his sister and his son off the ground. He ruffled the boy's hair and winked at him. Adacan knew he was forgiven and smiled back as he hugged his father.  
  
"He's getting huge Adam!" Adora laughed. "What are you feeding him?"  
  
Adacan wrinkled his nose at his aunt and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I am almost eleven-years-old," he said defiantly.  
  
Adam picked the boy up by his waist and started to carry him sideways under his arm as the three left the room.  
  
"C'mon, it's almost time for dinner," he said giving his sister a reassuring smile. "Besides, Adora, I'm sure mother will have many questions for you, like when are you going to find a suitable husband? When are you going to have kids? Why don't you visit more often?.."  
  
Adora put her hand on her forehead as Adam went on with more fun questions she was sure to hear again soon. She shut the door behind them as they entered the hallway.  
  
"Ooooh, I think my headache just got worse," she said dryly.  
  
*******  
  
The vast halls of the Universal Counsel's chamber were surprisingly quiet. The ghostly figure in the white cloak floated gracefully down the hallway to the Counsel's meeting room. The Counsel was not in session, but Zodac was there, and he was not pleased with being summoned.  
  
"What could be so important that you would interrupt me on the day that I was watching the Earthlings play soccer?" he demanded as he sat with his arms behind his head. "Those creatures are merciless, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. This had better be good."  
  
The figure didn't not speak, it just waived it's arm and the image of Skeletor attacking Grayskull appeared. Although it was a premonition, it was going to be fact very soon.  
  
Zodac looked at the image and looked at the cloaked advisor with ambivalence.  
  
"And?" he yawned and stretched out in his chair. "I know about it, we ALL know about it, this is the halls of the Universal Counsel you know?"  
  
The advisor put its hands on its hips and the image disappeared. Zodac knew he would have to explain. He wondered what the score of the game was.  
  
"Look," he sighed sitting up. "This was foretold, but the thing is, we don't know what the outcome will be yet. Those damned fates aren't giving anything up. They love to keep us in suspense. Personally, I find it to be very petty on their behalf. So it's literally out of our, MY hands."  
  
Zodac waived his hand and a goblet of ale appeared. He held it out to the advisor, who stood still.  
  
"No?" he asked. "Okay, more for me. Anyway, that's the predicament we're in, not that we could do anything anyway."  
  
The advisor waived its hand and another image appeared. This time it was Teela staring glumly outside the window of Castle Grayskull. Zodac just chuckled at the sight of his former student.  
  
"Don't you worry," he said smugly. "She HAS been taught by the best. She's ready, she's more than ready. SHE just has to believe it herself."  
  
******  
  
After dinner and a round of fifty questions, Adora and Adam walked around the palace grounds.  
  
From his bedroom, Adacan watched them laugh and talk. It always bothered him that he didn't have any brothers or sisters. He really only had one friend, Man-At-Arms' grandniece, Leva, who had come to live with him about a year-ago when her parents disappeared. She picked on him a lot, but he didn't mind, he was just grateful to have SOMEONE to play with.  
  
He placed his head on his arms and rested them on the windowsill. Jerry sat next to him.  
  
"What you looking at kid?" he snorted, then scratched himself behind the ear.  
  
Adacan reached over to help him and the dog sighed in contentment.  
  
"Yeah, right there, thanks." The dog murmured. "So, like I said, what's out there that was so interesting?"  
  
Adacan sighed. He watched his father and aunt continue their discussion, it looked like Adora was trying to explain something to his father, who looked depressed.  
  
"What was my mother like Jer?" he asked the question he had asked his father a million times. He was used to just getting a vacant gaze and some cryptic answer, nothing ever concrete. "Seriously, what did she do for fun? What is Earth like? Why did she come here? Anything? I need to know something."  
  
Jerry cocked his head to the side. Adam had asked him not to say anything to Adacan about how his mother died, but he didn't see anything wrong in giving the kid a little background information.  
  
"She loved the outdoors," the rottweiler snorted. "She worked in the forests back on Earth, a place we called the Black Hills. It was beautiful. We used to go hiking and running on the trails and go fishing. She was a lot of fun."  
  
Adacan listened intently as his pet continued.  
  
"She loved snow, in fact that's the one thing she said she missed when we came here, snow. But she never had any regrets about leaving Earth, she loved your father more than anything. She always said you two were all she needed."  
  
The boy blinked and smiled a little. It bothered him that he couldn't remember her face, just the images from the portraits and pictures around palace.  
  
"How did she die Jer, I really want to know?" he pleaded.  
  
The dog put his paw over his face and growled.  
  
"Ugh, you know I'm not supposed to tell you that kid," he growled. "Your father will tell you when it's the right time. But please don't look at me with those 'puppy' eyes, you're breaking my heart."  
  
Adacan nodded and returned his attention on the dusk surrounding the land. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the dark storm clouds getting closer.  
  
"We better go check the stables," he said flatly. "Look's like there's a storm rolling in."  
  
*****  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Adora continued to pester her twin. She looked up at the angry sky, something wasn't right and she felt there wasn't a whole lot of time.  
  
Adam ran his hand through his hair and looked at the stern expression on his sister's face. You knew what needed to be done, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do it.  
  
"Okay," he conceded. "You're right. You're ALWAYS right. There, are you happy?"  
  
Adora smiled. She knew she was right and she loved it.  
  
"But you have to promise me something." Adam continued as his sister's smile faded into a look of suspicion. She nodded.  
  
"When this fight occurs, promise me that you will stay here and guard Adacan." He put it right out on the table.  
  
Adora's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You must be kidding!" she blurt out and then lowered her voice as a couple of guards walked by. "You know that I should be out there, fighting next to you. You're going to need all the help you can get and that includes She-Ra too."  
  
Adam shook his head and stood to face his sister. He had to make her see where he was coming from.  
  
"Look, if Skeletor is back, there's a good chance that he's going to send one of his goons after my son," he pleaded. "It would be just like him. He destroyed Erin because she took him on, and now he'll go after her child, maybe me too, but as you know I can take care of myself."  
  
Adora looked at him in disbelief. He continued to beg.  
  
"Please, don't you see, you would be better equipped to protect him than any guards," he was doing his best to persuade her. "And should anything happen to me, you could get him and our parents off Eternia to safety. You HAVE to stay here."  
  
Adora didn't like what she was hearing, it wasn't like her brother to talk about not returning from a battle and she didn't want him to start now.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she retorted defiantly. "No one's going anywhere because nothing is going to happen to you! You've defeated Skeletor before, you'll do it again and then you'll come home to your son and all of us. And to make sure that happens, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Adam took his sister's hand and squeezed it in both of his. He looked at her with such anticipation on his face, she didn't like it but she felt her convictions start to cave.  
  
"Adora, please? Do this for me? I can't take the chance of Adacan getting hurt. This is the only way I can protect him."  
  
Adora looked down shuffled her feet. She hated this, with every fiber of her being she wanted to be in the battle with her brother but she couldn't ignore his request.  
  
"Fine," she muttered. "But don't think for a second that you are going to lose this fight, because that is not going to happen!"  
  
Adam nodded but pressed on.  
  
"I'll instruct Teela to open a portal here for you if I.." He stopped and closed his eyes. "In case I fall in the fight. When that opens, get yourself, Adacan, mom and dad, and who ever else you can out as quickly as possible. Don't you DARE try to take on Skeletor yourself. Promise me."  
  
Adora nodded her consent and Adam hugged her. He let go and turned to go back into the palace.  
  
"I have to get 'something' and go to Grayskull," he said. "I need to talk to Teela right away."  
  
Adora put her hands on her hips and yelled to her brother.  
  
"While you're out there, don't forget to apologize for acting like an .."  
  
******  
  
Adacan secured the rest of the windows down in the stables and looked outside. The sky was almost completely covered in clouds. He figured the brunt of the storm would hit in a couple of hours, maybe in the morning.  
  
Whatever kind of storm it was, it would be big.  
  
He looked around to do a last minute check before closing the door. He thought about what Jerry said about his mother as he brushed some hay off of his leg.  
  
"Aaaaddddaaacccaaannn."  
  
The voice was so soft and faint that he passed it off as the wind at first. He stood up, stretched and started back to the palace.  
  
"Aaaddaaccaann..."  
  
This time it was a little louder, but the voice still had a certain softness to it that it alarmed him, but didn't scare him.  
  
He looked around for Jerry, but couldn't find the rottweiler anywhere. He dismissed the voice again and continued back to the palace.  
  
"Adacan!"  
  
That got his attention.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled into empty air. "Leva, if you're playing a trick, so help me I'll.."  
  
He saw the small globe of light floating in the air about ten feet in front of him. It was beautiful and comforting. He was entranced by it. He stared at it a second longer before it started to move away, into the forest.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he followed it. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

*Disclaimer in 1, blah blah blah.  
  
***This one is dedicated to LadyNiko's overactive imagination. Enjoy and as always any input is more than welcomed!  
  
CHAPTER 10: CROSSING OVER  
  
This time, He-Man used the Sword of Power and the polite way to get into Grayskull.  
  
On her throne, Teela perked up as she heard his voice and the thunder of the jawbridge as it moved. She had been so worried that he wouldn't come back that she had dreaded the worst. But true to his form, he was there, sword and all.  
  
She had missed him so much over the last five years. Their talks, their arguments, hells, even their all-night military strategy sessions where they would argue their points until dawn.  
  
He was the best friend she had had for her entire life, and when he yelled at her earlier, she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest.  
  
In her training, Zodac had told her she couldn't get too close with the ones who carried the Power Swords because their futures would always be uncertain. Determined only by each action taken in battle.  
  
"It is forbidden for you to cross that line, Teela," Zodac had instructed her with his usual charm. "You can not become too involved with either Adam or Adora," he smirked insinuating something between the two warrior women. He could be such a pig. "You will need to keep a clear head and let's face it, feelings tend to cloud decision-making skills. Your mother knew that, that was part of the reason she gave you up."  
  
She hated that. How was she supposed to train herself from having not feelings for someone they had already been there for a lifetime? But she agreed. It was part of her duty.  
  
She stood up from her throne and practically flew down the stairs as He-Man entered the room. After five years, He-Man looked surprisingly a lot like Adam, only tan, about a foot taller and with a whole lot more muscles. Teela smiled, despite herself.  
  
"You came back," she said happily. "Thanks the elders. I thought we were doomed."  
  
He-Man nodded but didn't smile. Teela's smile faded, something was troubling her friend.  
  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
  
He-Man rubbed his hands together and walked towards her. He didn't want to look at her, but he couldn't help it. She had taken her headband off and her fiery hair was down around her shoulders. She seemed to have a soft glow about her that made him feel uneasy. She was beautiful and he knew it; that was starting to scare him.  
  
He loved his wife, but for years before, he had loved Teela. He was devastated by the loss of the possibility of a future with her and never thought he would have feelings for anyone again until he met Erin.  
  
Then when she died, he VOWED never to have feelings for anyone again, and here was Teela, his best friend, alive, in the magnificent looking flesh and smiling at him. That old, tight feeling he used to get in his chest when he was around her came back, and he was fairly alarmed by it. He felt guilty.  
  
Adora's words screamed in his head.  
  
".she would want you to let her go and move on with your life."  
  
His gut twisted a little.  
  
"Look, about what I said earlier." he mumbled. "That was way off base, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that."  
  
Teela half smiled. She was glad he was apologizing but she also knew what he was feeling inside and she couldn't hold that against him. She wondered if he would always associate the death of his wife with her.  
  
"Well, considering the news that had just been dumped on you," she reassured him. "I suppose all could be forgiven..." a sly look formed on her face.  
  
"This time, anyway."  
  
He-Man mustered up a smile and put his hands behind his back. He was so fidgety, Teela almost laughed. Almost.  
  
"The time is drawing close," she said, her smile changing to an expression of worry. "I can feel the danger growing stronger in the air with every hour. Have you alerted the Defenders?"  
  
He-Man nodded his head, still looking at her intently.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "They should all arrive here by dawn. It's been so long though, I hope they will be able to withstand this kind of battle."  
  
Teela turned her back to him. It was almost as if he was reading her thoughts. She too had been wondering if time had taken a toll on all of them. She also wondered if she would be as good of a sorceress in battle as she had been a military leader. But she couldn't let on that she had doubts. In her position, strength of will was everything and doubt could result in defeat, which in turn could only lead to destruction.  
  
"The Defenders will be ready," she said with mock confidence. "As will you be and as will I be."  
  
She looked at him with concern.  
  
"Something else troubles you, I can sense it," she inquired. Then she realized it. He was alone. She knew Adora had returned to Eternia, she opened the portal herself, yet she was not with him.  
  
"Where's She-Ra?" she prodded.  
  
He-Man took a deep sigh and looked at the ground. He wondered how she would react to his request.  
  
"Adora," he stressed. "Is back at the palace and she will stay there to protect my son and family upon my request. She will not join me..us in this battle."  
  
Teela's eyebrows rose. This new revelation stunned her and she wondered what he could have possibly said to convince the most powerful woman in the universe not to stand by her brother and fight in what would most likely be an ultimate battle for the ages. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why on Eternia?" she mustered up a half question. "Why would you ask her to do that?"  
  
He-Man's expression was hard for her to read. He looked relieved yet pained at the same time. He wasn't sure how well this was going to go over.  
  
"Look, I have to think about the whole picture here," he said slowly, trying not to look her in the eyes. "If this battle will be as big as you claim, there are not going to be any guarantees of victory. If something happens to me," he paused contemplating the possibility. "If I don't make it, Adora has strict instructions to take Adacan and my parents off Eternia, to protect them from Skeletor. If I fall in battle, you will have to make sure a portal is opened in the Royal Chambers of the palace for them to escape."  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders. He would beg if he had to.  
  
"Can you do that for me please?" he asked softly. "I can't take the chance of that monster hurting anyone else I love."  
  
Teela lowered her eyes. She hoped the scenario he was describing wouldn't play out as such but she knew he was right. The end of this chapter in her life would be very unpredictable.  
  
"I will do as you ask," she consented softly.  
  
He-Man smiled and hugged his friend. He had expected more resistance from her in both situations but did not find any.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said as he rubbed her back softly.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe how good she felt in his strong embrace. It was almost magical and it felt right, that is until he opened his mouth again.  
  
"I have one more request," he said. "After you close the portal behind Adora and my family, you have to get out of here too. Go to the Universal Counsel, follow Adora to Etheria, go to Earth even. Just get yourself to safety and away from Skeletor."  
  
This request, she did not like. She jerked herself out of his arms as hard as she could and jumped back several feet away from him. Her face was red with anger, her green eyes were flashing. The muscles tensed and flexed all over her body.  
  
How could he, the person she thought knew her best, next to her father, ask her to leave a battle when the going got tough? She was angered and insulted, and he was damn well going to find that out.  
  
"I will not!" she yelled, her hands clenched in the familiar "Look out, Teela's pissed off" fashion. "My responsibility is to Grayskull. I will not, under any circumstance abandon it, not even for you! If Grayskull falls to Skeletor, I will fall with it. That's just the way it is. I will fight here, beside the Defenders and you, but I will not leave! Don't EVER ask me to forget my responsibilities again!"  
  
She thought about the hypocrisy in her last statement. A minute ago, she would have been more than ready to cross the line that Zodac told her was forbidden and now she was throwing the rulebook in his face.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should laugh at the thought or cry. Instead, she opted for silence and put her head down as she tried to calm down. She had never stood up to him like that before. Her head swam as He-Man walked quickly over to her.  
  
She thought round two of the fight was about to start when it happened.  
  
He-Man grabbed her head with one hand and her back with the other and with passionate force he kissed her hard, squeezing his lips and his body firmly against hers. The walls of the castle seemed to shake right along with her legs.  
  
That, she wasn't expecting. As she wrapped her arms around his tanned neck, and reciprocated what she thought would never happen, she swore she saw the rulebook fly right out the window.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile in the halls of the Universal Counsel, the debate continued.  
  
The advisor was obviously ticked off and was giving Zodac a piece of its mind, which was hard to do considered it wouldn't, but not couldn't, speak.  
  
Zodac non-chalantly rebutted each argument.  
  
"Look, I know this isn't exactly going the way it was meant to for you, but you of all..whatever.know that things can change. Nothing is ever concrete. We've had this discussion before," his eyebrow cocked. "Well, sort of, anyway."  
  
Zodac was getting tired of this argument. He had missed the game and it was getting late, not that time meant anything in the halls of the Universal Counsel. Still, he was bored and wanted to be done with this.  
  
"Look, go back to Eternia," he yawned. "Advise her, tell her what her options are, but that's all you can do." His eyes narrowed. "But do not become physically involved, you know what the consequences will be for you if that happens."  
  
The advisor was about to show Zodac just exactly what it intended to do when they both stopped and looked at each other. Around them, a sudden great force seemed to shake the walls of the Counsel's meeting room as well as the two inhabitants themselves. Zodac's goblet of ale fell off the table and shattered on the ground.  
  
It was a very powerful moment, one that rarely occurred in the scared hallways. Rarely, for a good reason.  
  
Zodac clenched his fist and stomped his large foot.  
  
"Damn that girl!" he yelled so loudly it seemed to echo out into forever. "Why is it she never listens to me? I swear she's more trying on my patience than any other Sorceress ever!"  
  
Zodac went on with his tirade, cursing and stomping around. The advisor, however, had a different reaction as its hood just dropped down and its shoulders slumped in sadness.  
  
*******  
  
It was late, one of the three moons of Eternia shone down brightly through the trees of the evergreen forest. Two were already covered by storm clouds, as thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
Adacan pushed his way through bushes and jumped over fallen trees at a fast pace in order to keep up with the glowing orb he was following.  
  
He knew his father would be upset with him for staying out so late and he knew his family would worry, but at the moment he didn't care. He was completely fixated on the orb and where it was leading him.  
  
The orb continued through the foliage, around trees, under and above branches. Adacan thought it was dancing as he tried desperately to keep up. He wasn't far from the palace, but he wasn't exactly close either.  
  
Finally the orb seemed to stop in a clearing. Adacan sat down and tried to catch his breath as the orb hung in mid-air over him. He looked around the odd place. He seemed to recognize it, but he hadn't been there in a long time and he didn't remember this rock wall.  
  
He stood up and put his hand on the great, circular wall and walked all the way around it. It was huge, in width and in height, but there was no way in.  
  
"How do I." Adacan whispered to himself as he looked up. For a second he considered going back for some iron vine to climb with, but then the orb moved again, slowly.  
  
It floated to the other side of the wall and stopped. Adacan looked up to the remaining moon as its rays cast an illuminant light over the great stone. Soon the clouds would overtake the third moon and Eternia would be totally dark. Adacan hoped he had enough time to get back to the palace.  
  
Suddenly the orb flashed and disappeared, along with a section of the wall.  
  
The light blinded Adacan. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. As his vision became less blurry, he saw a garden inside the stone structure and walked in towards it. That's when he saw the statue.  
  
In the moonlight, it shone brightly. He could tell it was a statue of a woman and walked closer to investigate. It towered over him, casting a shadow on the 10-year-old. He examined the statue's work and detail but he couldn't see its face too well, it was hidden by shadows. He started to walk to the side of it when he swore he saw it flinch.  
  
He jumped back nervously, breathing hard. The statue remained still as the scared boy looked around as if to ask someone who wasn't there if they saw what he saw.  
  
He stared at the statue again for a few minutes. Nothing. Feeling silly, he walked towards it again, albeit slowly. He was glad Leva wasn't here to see him acting like Cringer. She'd never let him live it down.  
  
He felt a cool breeze blow over him as he approached the base of the statue again. Something about it seemed strange. There was a familiar scent in the air.  
  
"Aaaadddaaacccaaannnn."  
  
He heard the whisper in the breeze, it was soft and it was comforting, yet he had know idea whose voice it was.  
  
He examined the statue closer but jumped back suddenly as he swore he saw the statue's face move. He shook uncontrollably because his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The whole body of the statue seemed to wavier, as is it were made of water.  
  
His eyes grew wide. He wanted to run but was frozen to the ground in a state of fear-induced paralysis. As the moonlight started to fade under the storm clouds, the statue took on a whitish-lavender glow.  
  
Adacan couldn't react; he was too scared to. He watched the ghost slowly pull itself from the statue. It was the ghost of a lady. She was wearing white dress and a light blue cloak. She smiled as she walked, or rather floated, closer to him.  
  
Light shone dimly around her. Adacan swore he head music.. she was humming a song he recognized.  
  
His jaw dropped as he stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It, SHE, couldn't be real.  
  
"Mom?" he gasped breathlessly.  
  
*******  
  
Adora looked frantically around the palace for her nephew. No one had seen him since dinner. She had the guards on alert, and Man-At-Arms was checking the outside grounds.  
  
"Great," she thought to herself. "My brother gives me one simple task and I blow it within a few hours."  
  
She brushed a strand of hair off of her face. She wondered why Adam was taking so long to get back from Castle Grayskull.  
  
"Maybe I should hope he stays a little longer," she thought. "It gives me more time to find his kid."  
  
The heels of her red boots clicked on the floor as she paced back and forth between rooms, hoping that her nephew was in one that she might have missed.  
  
No such luck.  
  
The Queen was visibly upset and let her know it, that's why she was avoiding her parent's room. She figured if he was in there, they would find her and let her know.  
  
In the meantime, she was trying not to fear the worst.  
  
She walked out onto a balcony and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy with the blonde hair and the gray streak.  
  
"Adora, come in." Man-At-Arms had given her a communicator. "Are you there?"  
  
Adora took a deep breath and hoped it was good news. She took the communicator off of her belt and held it up to her face.  
  
"I'm here Duncan, did you find him?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Man-At-Arms paused then answered her.  
  
"Not exactly," he said slowly. She exhaled slowly in disappointment. "But I did find a set of footprints out by the stables leading into the forest. I think they're Adacan's."  
  
Adora crossed her arms.  
  
"It figures," she said shaking her head. "I'll be down in a second."  
  
She should have known a kid with Adam's genes would take to exploring whenever he wanted, no matter what time of day it was. Claps of thunder became more frequent and louder. She hoped they could get to him before the storm hit.  
  
As she walked down to the stables, she wondered if it wouldn't be easier for She-Ra and Swiftwind to find him.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Jerry barking behind her.  
  
"Hey, stop!" he howled, finally getting the Princess's attention.  
  
Adora turned around and looked down at the panting rottweiler. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What is it, Jer? I've got to go find Adacan." she said abruptly. The dog whined.  
  
"You mean he's not here?" he grumbled. "We've got to find him and like soon."  
  
Adora's eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
The dog shook his head. He wasn't sure himself.  
  
"I don't know, but I think he's in danger." He whimpered and put his paw over his eyes.  
  
At that point Adora became certain that She-Ra was needed. 


	11. CHAPTER 11

* Disclaimer in 1 ***Thanks to Classic Cowboy, PrincessAdora and LadyNiko for the feedback. I appreciate any reviews, good or bad. I need all the help I can get. Thanks and enjoy. I promise something in the line of a fight scene coming up shortly. Just not in this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 11: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
Adora met Man-At-Arms at the stables. He was kneeling down, examining a set of footprints. He was deep in thought; his brow furrowed the way it did when he was working an equation out in his head.  
  
Even though he was old enough to be her father, Adora always thought Duncan was surprisingly handsome for his age and always wondered why he never married. Sometimes he seemed so lonely and guarded, like he didn't want anyone to get too close to him. Kind of like a much older version of her friend Bow. For some reason, Adora felt very protective of Man-At-Arms, but she would never tell him that.  
  
She brushed the thought in her head away and watched as he held up a piece of rock and then dropped it back on the ground. She decided it was time to get down to business, especially since Jerry had been so freaked out that he had to go mark a tree somewhere.  
  
"Well, you've got the most tracking experience here, what do you think?" Adora said matter-of-factly as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Man-At-Arms shook his head and stood up. He was visibly concerned and she wondered if he knew something she didn't. He brushed the dirt on his hands off.  
  
"These are Adacan's tracks," he said, rubbing his chin. "But they are so consistent, it looks as if he was looking for something or following someone. He hasn't been outside the palace walls for many years. I doubt he would know where anything really is out there. But by the looks of these tracks, I can tell he was going somewhere specific. Now the question is, where?"  
  
Adora looked over to the stables. Spirit stuck his head out of a window and whinnied at her. She had an idea but she needed to act quickly.  
  
"Hopefully, we can catch up to him," she said as she walked over to the stables and led Spirit out by his reins. "This may go faster if one of us does a ground search and one of us takes to the air. I think that should be me, don't you? I mean, you are the tracker here, not me."  
  
Man-At-Arms smiled at her tenacity. He knew what she was getting at. How was he going to argue with the most powerful woman in the universe, he had a hard enough time arguing with his own daughter.  
  
"What ever you say, your highness," Man-At-Arms nodded his head and stood back with his arms crossed.  
  
Adora took her familiar stance behind a large, nearby tree, raised her jeweled sword and yelled: "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"  
  
Man-At-Arms was ready this time, he pulled a set of glare glasses down from his helmet and watched as the Princess became engulfed in rays of gold and transformed into She-Ra. She held her sword up and another ray shot out towards Spirit. The horse bowed his head down as wings sprouted from his sides and a horn grew out of the top of his head.  
  
The warrior princess jumped on her unicorn and took off into the air.  
  
"Call me on the communicator if you find something!" she yelled down to Man- At-Arms who was still standing on the ground.  
  
The she took off above the forest.  
  
" LIKEWISE!" Man-At-Arms yelled back and then sighed. "I hope one of us finds that kid."  
  
He mumbled to himself and scratched his head. He looked around and narrowed his eyes. Something else was very wrong, he could feel it, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. It was making his skin crawl.  
  
"And where the hells is Adam?"  
  
*******  
  
He-Man sat up with a start. He face was covered in a cold sweat. He struggled for a second to get his bearings and then realized where he was.  
  
Grayskull.  
  
The dream had been so real. Perhaps because, long ago, it had been.  
  
He was pulling Teela up from the abyss; they were both smiling at the sight of Stratos taking Adacan away to safety.  
  
Everything was in slow motion. He didn't even hear Skeletor's horrible laughter. Then he saw it again, the flash of light, Erin's face and then her fall.  
  
Then he woke up. He hadn't had that dream in years. He was shaking violently at the vividness of it.  
  
It was still nighttime but the land was dark, all three moons were covered by storm clouds. He couldn't even make out the horizon through the window in Teela's sleep chamber.  
  
Teela.  
  
He turned his head to look at the sleeping goddess next to him. She looked extraordinarily peaceful but it only made him feel worse. He shook his head as if to awaken from another dream.  
  
Or was it another nightmare?  
  
His heart was racked with guilt. He had no idea what he was thinking of when he got into this situation, and now he was more confused than ever. The events that had occurred hours ago rolled through his head. He closed his eyes and wondered how could he do this?  
  
He ran his left hand over the palm of his right one. The scar he considered to be a testament of his loyalty to Erin seemed to burn. He wondered how he could be so careless with his vow to her.  
  
He stood up and got dressed quickly. He then walked to the window and looked out onto the dark land. Thunder boomed loudly, as if the gods themselves were angry with him too.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one in particular. He didn't want to be forgiven though. He felt he deserved to suffer for what he had just done, to Teela, Erin, and himself.  
  
A lighting bolt fluttered across the sky, followed by a couple more. His thoughts focused on them for a second. This was going to be a bad storm, and he knew all over Eternia, people were probably battening down the hatches and getting their homes secured to withstand the upcoming maelstrom.  
  
They were all concerned for their safety, and what was he doing when he should've been worried about protecting them?  
  
His shoulders slumped down and he sighed deeply. He wanted to scream, throw things, even jump out of the window into the abyss below. At that moment, he would have done anything for this night to have never happened.  
  
And what of his friendship with Teela? Would this thoughtless encounter destroy their friendship?  
  
A million questions went through his head as he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his gray eyes so hard they watered.  
  
When he put his hands down from his face he looked out the window again. Something caught his eye. He leaned out the windowsill to get a better look at the flying object in the distance. It bobbed up and down above the treetops and circled around repeatedly.  
  
He strained his eyes a little more before he recognized the flying horse.  
  
"What is she doing?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Whatever it was, he was going to check it out. She-Ra wouldn't be out and about in Eternia unless something was wrong. And if something was wrong, he wasn't going to let her deal with it alone.  
  
He turned to leave and saw Teela still sleeping. Feeling guilt for abandoning her now, he walked over to wake her, but then decided against it and left with his head down.  
  
He realized then that he needed to regain control of his life and there was no time like the present to do so. That meant figuring a lot of things out, but first it meant taking care of this Skeletor business.  
  
"Adora was right," he thought to himself as he left. "I am acting like a schmuck."  
  
*******  
  
Many minutes had gone by but Adacan didn't move, blink or breathe. He just stared at the apparition in front of him.  
  
It had to be his mother, it looked like all the paintings of her, well sort of, and it came from her grave. He couldn't explain it other than his mother had returned to visit him. Part of him wanted to run and hide under his bed next to Cringer.  
  
Another part of him wanted to jump into her arms.  
  
"Mom," he asked again. "Is that really you?"  
  
The ghost continued to hum and smiled as she nodded her head in affirmation. Adacan felt his heart stop. He didn't know what to think or feel.  
  
"But you're dead," he stammered. "Dad and everyone told me you were dead. That you died five years ago."  
  
The ghost just shook her head and reached her hand out to touch the boy's face. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He swore he could feel her cold hand brush his cheek and touch the top of his head.  
  
He opened his eyes in excitement. She was real. His mother was real and she was there with him.  
  
He jumped up and down giggling like it was his birthday. The ghost just kept smiling.  
  
"You've got to come home with me, dad will be so happy to see you! He's just been so miserable and Grandma and Grandpa will want to see you too and Man-At-Arms and Jerry and Cringer and ..." he rattled on and on in excitement.  
  
The ghost pulled back and shook her head. Her smile faded and she looked at him sadly.  
  
Adacan stopped jumping and held his arm out. A sudden fear that his mother would disappear again crept up his spine. He just got her back, he didn't want her to go away again.  
  
"Can't.. go.. to.. Palace," the ghost whispered eerily. "Important....task..to....do..."  
  
Adacan put his arm down and smiled. He wanted her to talk some more, he wanted to memorize the sound of her voice at this moment so he could play it over and over again in his head later, in case this was a dream.  
  
"Where can you go then?" he asked. "We can take a walk and talk about stuff. I can tell you about Dad and Eternia and everything. Although, this is the first time I've been away from the palace by myself, so I don't know that much about where to go, but I read a lot about it."  
  
The ghost sadly shook her head again. Adacan frowned.  
  
"Not..much...time," she whispered again, looking into the boy's sparkling gray eyes. He felt all jittery inside when she did that but he didn't want her to stop. "Have.. to... warn.. the... others."  
  
Adacan was confused, he didn't know what she was talking about, but the sad expression on the ghost's face meant whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Why?" he asked in a frightened tone. Overhead, the sky was becoming very angry. The ghost floated closer to him and looked into his gray eyes. He marveled at how blue the ghost's eyes were, like tide pools in the ocean. He wanted to help her do whatever she needed to do.  
  
"Grayskull..." she whispered. "Must...go...to..Grayskull.."  
  
******  
  
"GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Teela sat up as the booming voice shook all of Grayskull.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?!?! I MEAN IT, FRONT AND CENTER NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Zodac. Teela groaned and wondered what he was doing there at this time of night. She looked around the room to find He-Man was gone. She cocked her eyebrow and wondered where the warrior went and why he didn't wake her. For second she felt a bit scorned by his sudden absence but then she felt relieved.  
  
It was just as well that he was gone, she thought. She wasn't sure why she allowed herself to get all caught up in the moment and she needed some space to think. She wasn't sure what had happened had been for the best.  
  
But right now, she had to deal with Zodac, who sounded plenty angry about something. As she got out of bed and got dressed, she pictured him stomping around downstairs like a little child.  
  
And he was. Zodac was pacing back and forth, nearly wearing a ditch in the floors of the throne room. He was very, very angry, to say the least. Next to him, the advisor stood motionless. Teela wondered again why they had decided to visit so late.  
  
"Zodac what is going on?" she asked with her usual sarcastic tone as she approached the unhappy titan. "What are you so tee-d off about? And why are you here this time of night?"  
  
Zodac wasn't in his usual smartass mood and didn't give her a smartass answer. He looked at her with fury. Despite herself and what she knew of Zodac, Teela was a little nervous.  
  
"You STUPID, STUPID girl!" he yelled in her face. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The irreparable damage that has been done?!?"  
  
Teela put her hands up. She was taken totally off-guard by his rant and tried to calm him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she replied. "What have I done that is so irreparable?"  
  
Zodac grabbed her arms and shook her, hard. She thought her arms would detach from her body and winced in extreme pain. She knew his strength was tremendous and he could kill her if he wanted to and if he wasn't forbidden from killing anything.  
  
"The Counsel is convening." He roared. "I have orders to bring you in front of them! You are being charged with reckless disregard of the lives you are sworn to protect and of the secrets of Grayskull! Not to mention breaking the sacred rules of your position! They want me to place you under arrest Teela! For crimes against Eternia!"  
  
Teela was dumbfounded and her eyes widened in shock. She had never shirked her responsibilities, not once. She had always put Grayskull, Eternia and her position first. Above her family, her friends, her own life.  
  
"Why?" she glared. "For what possible reason am I being charged with such crimes!"  
  
Zodac waived his arm over her and Teela suddenly found herself bound with chains on her feet and hands. She looked at him with fear and surprise.  
  
"I SUSPECT YOU KNOW WHY!" Zodac continued yelling. "Or should I ask he who carries the POWER SWORD?"  
  
Teela looked at the advisor in embarrassment and hung her head low. She didn't realize that one stupid, hormonal moment would bring this on. She looked over to the advisor with guilt in her eyes. Her cheeks burned red as she wondered what her advisor was thinking at that moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to the advisor, who still didn't move as if it were frozen in time. "I let you down, I didn't mean to mess everything up."  
  
Zodac wasn't done with the novice Sorceress yet and he jerked the chains to get her attention.  
  
"I told you not to cross that line!" he yelled. "And you deliberately ignored me! You stupid woman! How could you, YOU be so careless!!!!"  
  
His voice dropped as he saw tears in her eyes. He wished he didn't have to be there, be the one arresting her, but he was bound to his duty, just as she was supposed to have been.  
  
"I'm very, very disappointed in you Teela." He said remorsefully. "I thought you would be more responsible with your stead. I had a lot of faith in your abilities. Now, I don't know what to think."  
  
She nodded her head, and for the first time ever, she was speechless in front of Zodac. He had never been kind to her one day during her tutelage and here he was, acting like Man-At-Arms used to when she broke curfew as a child. This however, was a bit more serious and she knew it. This wouldn't be a slap on the wrist or stable chores for a month.  
  
The titan opened a portal and pulled the chain, leading Teela behind him.  
  
"Come on," he said softly. "They are waiting."  
  
Teela hesitated and her eyes flashed.  
  
"Who will stand guard over the castle?" she choked, realizing that she may never be allowed to return. "Skeletor may be on his way, someone must guard Grayskull!"  
  
Zodac turned, his expression angry again.  
  
"Well perhaps you should have thought about that earlier!" he yelled and pointed to the advisor. "But fear not. SHE will watch over the castle for the time being, until the Counsel decides what to do!" he concluded and started walking in the portal.  
  
Teela watched as the advisor pulled her hood back. Their eyes met just as Teela disappeared into the portal. Both sets of eyes had fear and sadness behind them, but only Teela's eyes had remorse.  
  
*******  
  
The aura around Snake Mountain was apocalyptic. Skeletor could almost taste it. He craved the taste of blood, carnage, and destruction. He wanted to revel in the suffering of the Eternian people and bring darkness down upon all of them. He wanted them all to know the meaning of the word pain.  
  
He didn't want to rule Eternia; he wanted to destroy it. He wanted the smell of death to fill the air.  
  
Five years in the prisons of the inner circle of hell. Five long years spent watching and waiting. Five years of thinking of nothing but his destruction. He, who sentenced Skeletor to five years of indescribable pain and misery. He, who hid behind a woman while another planned the fate for the most evil overlord Eternia had ever seen.  
  
Skeletor fed off of his anger and anticipation though, and became stronger. Now he vowed to destroy his punisher, and everything he held dear.  
  
He stood in the open mouth of Snake Mountain and raised his havoc staff in the air. Lightning and thunder crashed malevolently around him, highlighting his scaly skin. The ground hundreds of feet below him shook and cracked. The lava flowing from nearby volcano outlets turned red as if it were blood.  
  
Skeletor just laughed wildly. The ground cracked open, leaving a wide gaping wound in the dry soil. Wind escaped from it as if it were a scream from the broken ground.  
  
A sinister green light appeared from within the deep canyon and Skeletor smiled maniacally as the first of his army of various demons crawled out from the bowels of the Eternian hells. It's long tentacles leaving acid burn marks on the ground.  
  
He looked in the direction of Castle Grayskull. He felt the time to attack was falling upon him quickly. He knew Evil-Lyn would meet him there, with his latest sacrifice. One that would make Beast-Man and Mer-Man seem like horseplay.  
  
Lightning flashed highlighting his grossly slimy muscles. His red eyes glowed.  
  
"When his blood spills on Grayskull land," he cackled to himself. "My resurrection will be complete. Then He-Man and all of Eternia will pay dearly!" 


	12. CHAPTER 12

* Disclaimer in 1 ***Thanks again to LadyNiko for the great input and to Mandolin for the honesty, I'm glad you like part two better! Anyway, I always appreciate and welcome any kind of feedback I get so feel free to let me know what you think. I swear, promise, promise, promise some fighting action is coming up soon, just not in this chapter. Please r&r. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS  
  
The advisor stood in the middle of the throne room in Castle Grayskull. It was dark and silent in the great hall. Emotionless yet gracefully, she strolled up the stone stairs to the far right tower of the castle, her white cloak dragging on the ground, making a light shuffling sound.  
  
Outside, the thunder and lightning became more fierce. She felt the open wound the planet had suffered at the hands of Skeletor and pain filled her chest. She ignored it however, as much as she could and continued upward. There were more pressing matters to deal with now.  
  
Time was closing in, as was Skeletor. She could sense his demonic ambitions; all of Eternia seemed to shudder at his cold presence.  
  
She walked out onto the roof of the tall tower and looked out onto the horizon. The sky was turning red, black clouds clashed angrily together, a mist of fear swept over the land.  
  
He was close and this time, it was going to be bad. Perhaps final.  
  
The advisor knew what Skeletor was capable of and was concerned about what would happen next. Teela was going in front of the Counsel to be tried for crimes against the very planet she had sworn to protect. And even though the advisor had powers of magic, the castle was pretty much unguarded.  
  
The advisor didn't blink as she considered what had happened in the castle earlier and what could happen to the novice Sorceress. As an advisor, she could choose sides, but she was didn't know what to feel about the situation Teela was in.  
  
She committed a crime, but it was a crime of love. The advisor could see into her heart and although Teela may be confused, she did love the warrior. Surely there were more heinous crimes for the Counsel to deal with than this.  
  
But, the advisor mind switched sides, she was warned away from such actions and the Counsel is very firm when it comes to their rules. Especially when the rules are set in place in order to protect the greatest power in the universe; the power within the walls of Grayskull. Taking the responsibility of protecting that power so lightly should be considered a crime, the advisor thought.  
  
The thought was fleeting though. The advisor blinked. It wasn't her place to judge, and now was not the time to dwell on menial events.  
  
The advisor was now the only protection the castle now had. Well, she and the ones who carried the power swords.  
  
She sighed. She knew they were mortal and could be killed like any other human. She knew that all TOO well. She also felt Skeletor's power was now very capable of such an act and feared for them. She prayed they would be strong enough for the battle that was about to ensue.  
  
If they weren't Eternia, Grayskull, possibly all of the universe itself was doomed.  
  
Lightning crashed on the grounds in front of the castle, leaving a hole and a scorch mark on the ground. The advisor narrowed her eyes. Strong winds blew over her making her hair fly wildly around her.  
  
Skeletor was sending a message and had it delivered to the castle by means of fire. She got his message, loud and clear. Now the question was, how would she respond?  
  
She knew this place well. She knew how to use its power. She knew how to protect it, well sort of. But it didn't matter because she was forbidden from doing so. Becoming physically involved was out of the question for her and the consequences were final. There would be no trial for her, no going in front of the Counsel, as poor Teela was no doubt doing at that moment. The results for such an action were set in stone, the advisor could do nothing but watch and wait.  
  
Well, there was one other thing she could do and she knew it. She closed her eyes and pulled her hood up over her head and returned into the castle.  
  
But first, she had to beckon He-Man and She-Ra there at once. She just hoped they would arrive before Skeletor did.  
  
******  
  
She-Ra had been flying for a couple of hours and there was no sign of Adacan. Her backside hurt as she and Swiftwind landed in the clearing below. She dismounted the winged horse and kicked the ground with worried frustration. Behind her Man-At-Arms appeared from the bushes with a flashlight.  
  
"Couldn't find him either?" he inquired of the Princess of Power, who shook her blonde head in disgust. He took off his silver helmet and ran his hands through his red and gray hair. "Neither could I."  
  
They looked around the clearing. They both knew where they were and neither of them wanted to be there. Man-At-Arms looked where the child's footprints stopped; outside the wall that he knew enclosed the late Princess Erin's gravesite.  
  
He pondered a few questions as he ran his hands over the unending, circular wall. She-Ra looked around the clearing for anything they might have missed before. Man-At-Arms focused on the footprints on the base of the wall.  
  
"Strange," he said, catching She-Ra's attention as she looked up. "The footprints stop here as if he went inside, but you didn't see him in there from the air. There are no footprints leading out of this...tomb."  
  
She-Ra nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "No, all I saw was the statue and the gravesite, the same as it always is, I think. I haven't been out here in years."  
  
Man-At-Arms examined the wall closer.  
  
"Neither has Adacan," he said in that "something's afoot" tone of his. "In fact, Adam once told me the boy hadn't been out here since her burial, and that was long before the statue was placed in there and Adam had the wall built around it. Besides, Adacan shouldn't have remembered this place anyway."  
  
She-Ra folded her arms.  
  
"Why wouldn't he remember?" she asked questioningly. "He was five when she died, I would think he would have some recollection of it. I held him while during the burial ceremony myself. He was awake through the whole thing. Very quiet, but awake."  
  
Man-At-Arms sighed and shook his head again. This was a long story that he felt there wasn't enough time to tell. He decided to give her the condensed version.  
  
"Adacan didn't see what happened to his mother when she died at Grayskull," he recounted. "Stratos thankfully had him well on his way back to the palace when that happened. However, what he did see was difficult for him to understand. Skeletor was playing games with his mind, games the child couldn't possibly rationalize at the time. To try to explain all of what happened could have caused severe emotional damage to him at that age. The effects on his life could have been devastating."  
  
She-Ra looked at him suspiciously. This was going somewhere and she wanted to know where exactly.  
  
"So, what happened next?" she asked.  
  
Man-At-Arms looked up at the sky and shrugged.  
  
"The Sorceress was gone, dead, she couldn't help him. Teela was too inexperienced with her abilities to do anything and Adam was a wreck," he explained. " Your father was worried that if Adacan lived with the knowledge of such a horrific event in his mind at such a young age, that he would never have a normal childhood."  
  
Man-At-Arms grunted quietly and thought "Normal. As if that child was meant for anything normal." He looked at She-Ra who seemed eager for him to finish.  
  
"The king asked me for a consultation on the situation," he tried to wrap it up, noticing time was ticking away. "He was adamant Adacan not remember anything with the hope that it could be explained to him later, when he was old enough to comprehend what happened. We asked Adam if we could...erase part of the boy's memory...and after some heavy thinking, he concurred that it would be the best thing to do. That's why, he shouldn't have known how to get here. He knew Erin was dead but he shouldn't have remembered that his mother was buried in this place. We conducted the 'operation' a few days after the burial."  
  
She-Ra took a deep breath. She didn't know whether to get very angry or understand why Man-At-Arms had did what he had done. She herself had been deprived of vital information concerning her family and her past for most of her life and she was a firm believer in not tampering with the memories of others.  
  
But given the circumstances, the situation at the time was not a call for her to make. If it was, she wasn't sure then how she would have handled it.  
  
"I see," she said softly and looked at Swiftwind as he grazed on some nearby bushes. She didn't want to dwell on the past any longer. "Well, it seems he remembers something now, doesn't it? Now the question is, where did Adacan go? There are no footprints leaving this clearing and he's not inside the burial site." She motioned to the wall and then put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"How does a 10-year-old boy just disappear without a trace?"  
  
Man-At-Arms opened his mouth to respond when his eyes met the wide, gray eyes of the warrior standing behind his twin. She-Ra spun around to see the color drain from He-Man's face.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Disappear?'" he stammered.  
  
*******  
  
Teela waited in the meeting room of the Universal Counsel.  
  
She was exhausted. Her mind flooded with possible scenarios for her punishment. She wondered what the Counsel would say to her. Would they call her a traitor? Would they give her a chance to defend herself? Would they find her guilty? Would they sentence her to death or worse yet, a lifetime in cell away from those she loved?  
  
She was also worried about Grayskull and Eternia. She knew the advisor was capable of doing magic, especially this particular advisor. But she also knew that it was forbidden for the advisor to physically interfere. She wondered if Skeletor would take the castle and Eternia. If such a thing happened, she thought solemnly, it would be her fault because she wasn't there to fulfill her responsibilities. She was racked with guilt and fear.  
  
The room was dark and the golden floor was icy. She shivered a little as she waited for her trial to start and wondered if they planned to torture her by making her wait forever.  
  
But before long, a light appeared over her, although the rest of the room stayed dark. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. In the room, she heard whispers but saw no faces. Finally, a loud, clear voice boomed above the others.  
  
"Teela, Sorceress of Grayskull. You are charged with serious crimes against the planet Eternia. You have been told of such crimes and have been brought before the great Counsel for trial. Do you admit your guilt?"  
  
She lowered her head. She couldn't lie and the truth was, she had broken the rules. She knew she had to fess up.  
  
"Yes, I allowed myself to become 'involved' with the hero of Eternia, the one who carries the power sword. I crossed a line I took an oath to never do and disobeyed the rules set by you, the Universal Counsel."  
  
She wanted to cry but felt she had to be strong in front of the counsel, even if she couldn't see them. There was more whispering and then another voice, this time the voice of a female, gentle and kind, spoke above the others.  
  
"My dear, that indeed is a very serious crime. But was the act in vain? Do you care for this hero? Or was this merely a moment of weakness?"  
  
Teela was confused, she hadn't had time to give what happened with Adam much thought since she seemed to be in desperate trouble. She thought about the events that put her in this position for a few minutes before answering. She concluded as strange as it had been to "be" with him, there was no one she cared for more.  
  
"Both," she replied. "But it was not in vain, I do love him but now I realize I should never have acted upon it."  
  
The chains around her wrists were rubbing into her skin and were becoming very uncomfortable. The voices began whispering again. Next, a squeaky, high-pitched voice rang out.  
  
"If you were given a choice now, between your duties and your warrior, which would you select? Be honest, we can see into your soul and read your heart."  
  
Teela didn't understand where these questions were going. She thought about the last one though. She loved Adam, but the people of Eternia needed her, depended on her. Whether or not they even knew she existed, she wanted to protect them as if they were all her children.  
  
She raised her head and stuck her chin out.  
  
"I made my choice years ago," she said confidently. "The people of Eternia and the secrets of Grayskull have always been my first priority and always will be. I want nothing more than to help ensure their happiness and safety."  
  
She wondered if her words meant anything to them as the voices started their blasted whispering again. Finally a fourth, low bass voice spoke.  
  
"Someone has come forward to speak on your behalf. We will hear what he has to say and then make our decision."  
  
Teela's eyebrows raised as she wondered who was coming to her defense. "Maybe they brought father or Adam here to defend me," she thought.  
  
It sure wasn't who she expected it to be.  
  
To her surprise, Zodac stepped into the spotlight. He looked at her with a smile, a look she had never seen from him before in all the time she knew him.  
  
All the voices spoke at once.  
  
"SPEAK, GREAT ZODAC!"  
  
The titan stiffened his back and pulled his red robe around the front as he bowed in the presence of the Counsel. Teela sat in awe of him, and wondered if he was really there to help her or seal her fate.  
  
As angry as he had been at her earlier, she figured it would be the latter.  
  
"Counsel members," he boomed seriously. "I come before you with a request to spare this woman!"  
  
Teela looked at him in shock as he continued his speech. The titan was stone-faced, his black eyes set before him, as if he could see each of the faces he was talking to.  
  
"I am your servant, and I always speak the truth to you. I would never lead you astray. The Sorceress Teela is not without guilt in this situation, but the fault is not entirely hers! I bear some of the weight of these crimes."  
  
Teela looked at him in confusion.  
  
"You see, years ago, you appointed me to train her for her duties, after her mother, the former Sorceress of Grayskull....could no longer fulfill her responsibilities."  
  
Teela's eyebrows furrowed. Her mother died doing her duty. She thought he at least could show a little respect for that.  
  
"And during those duties, I instructed her in what the rules of her position were," he continued strongly. "But I also instructed her to follow her heart and go with her instincts. I told her that was the very essence of her powers."  
  
Teela looked at him and wondered what he was getting at.  
  
"I believe in this case, she merely became swept up in her heart and forgot about her instincts, a grave mistake." He paused. "However, I feel it is a forgivable one, and as we known of history, especially when applied to past Sorcresses, a common one."  
  
He stood still as the first voice loudly spoke up again.  
  
"Why should this be forgivable?"  
  
Zodac cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. Teela had never seen him so serious without yelling at her.  
  
"Because she has the potential of being the greatest Sorceress ever to walk the halls of Grayskull." He looked down on her and smiled. "She may require a bit more training and supervision, but I would be more than happy to provide that. I believe she is the best and can reach her full potential if allowed to. Grayskull is also in dire danger at this very moment, and her powers, such as they are, are desperately needed there."  
  
Teela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zodac was not only defending her, but he was praising her also. Her mouth was agape as he stared straight ahead in the darkness. She heard whispers in the background and then the female voice came back.  
  
"We need time to make our decision. You shall wait here for the time being."  
  
With that, the room went black and silent again.  
  
******  
  
Skeletor surveyed his army. No robot troopers this time. No bumbling oaf minions, most of whom were dead anyway, killed by the hands of their own master. No ridiculous tanks and shark shaped machines.  
  
Only an army of pure, unrequited, unabashed evil. Thousands of the most evil monsters the mind could imagine and some that weren't possible to fathom.  
  
Skeletor laughed under his heavy breath as he studied the demons he had beckoned from the fiery infernos of Eternia's hells. All of them were carnal, primitive, and lethal. But better yet, easily controlled by him.  
  
This would be Armageddon, Hells on Eternia, and he was going to have the best seat for the show. The scales of his skin seem to ripple in anticipation. He could taste the blood of the innocent already.  
  
He knew his nemesis the Sorceress was killed in their last battle. He could still feel her power running through his veins. The stupid witch left him with a taste of her magic. He quickly learned how to use it to his advantage and now he would use her magic against the very place she protected for so long.  
  
He reveled in the sadistic irony, his red eyes glowing brightly as he laughed harder.  
  
Yet, he could still sense her coming from Grayskull. At least he thought he could, but it seemed to be different, as if she were still there but wasn't. The thought offered him some confusion, but he pushed past it in his thirst for war.  
  
He raised his huge arms high into the air, his havoc staff glowing brightly against the red sky.  
  
"Tonight my friends, we take this planet for ourselves! Make anyone who stands in our way beg for death!" he shouted insanely.  
  
Murmurs and other haunted sounds came from his horrific army. Lightning crashed around him, adding to the aura of his madness.  
  
"First we take Grayskull, then the Royal Palace. Then all of Eternia will fall. LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, Panthor started walking towards Grayskull, carrying the closest thing to the devil himself on his back. The ground shook as thousands of demons followed him in unison.  
  
******  
  
Adacan tried to be brave as he stared at the giant skull faced castle in front of him. The harsh winds nearly knocked him over but he leaned against a nearby rock for support. His blonde and gray hair blew wildly around his face and he kept pushing it out of his eyes.  
  
Lightning crashed, thunder rolled, the winds howled.  
  
Despite his fear, he stood his ground and looked up to his mother, who wore the same haunted expression on her face as she did when they left her gravesite. She didn't move, expect for bobbing up and down a little as she hovered above the ground.  
  
Adacan was still shocked that she came back, but he wondered why it was so important for them to come here. The place where his father said she had died. A place where Adacan knew he was forbidden to go.  
  
"Mom, why are we here?" he asked the ghost slowly, trying not to upset her and cause her to go away again. "Who are we supposed to warn? What's going on?"  
  
The ghost didn't look at him, and just focused straight ahead. She raised her finger to her pale lips.  
  
"Sssshhhhh," she quieted him. "They will be.... here soon.... we must.... be ready."  
  
Adacan looked around. He didn't see anybody. He walked forward towards the castle. The ghost of his mother floated behind him, slowly. The closer he got to it, the more he felt like this was a very bad idea.  
  
They neared the edge of the cliff. Adacan looked up at the castle questioningly.  
  
"Now what?" he asked expecting his mother to answer. He turned to find her gone. His eyes widened as he looked frantically around for her. "Mom? Where did you go? Mom, come back!"  
  
The child became very nervous and started to get scared. His fears were rested though, when he heard her voice call to him.  
  
"I'm here.." She echoed in his head. "Need to.....get into.... the castle."  
  
Adacan looked at the monstrous door. "How?" he asked thin air.  
  
The voice came back, louder and more aggressively.  
  
"You..must call... the jawbridge down...it will..open for you.."  
  
Adacan was confused. Call the jawbridge down. How was he supposed to do that? That door was huge and he was only 10-years-old. There was no way he could open it.  
  
"How do I call it down," he asked, looking around. In the eye of the stone skull, he thought he caught a glimpse of something white flash through it but it was gone. This puzzled him more.  
  
"What do I say, 'Jawbridge open!?!"  
  
With that, the ground shook as the door to the castle started lowering itself. Adacan jumped back before the edge of the door could crashed down upon him. It hit the ground with a heavy "thud" that knocked the child to the ground. When the dust cleared, he saw a hooded figure in white standing in the doorway.  
  
He crawled backwards on his hands as it approached him.  
  
"Mom, help!" he yelled out, but got no response. He looked around every which way, to find himself alone with this stranger.  
  
The advisor pulled her hood back and looked down on the boy with compassion. His eyes were wide with fear, but softened as she smiled at him.  
  
"Child, you should not have come here.." She warned.  
  
Adacan looked at her strangely. When she spoke, he heard two voices, both female. One very soft, the other a little harder, and somewhat recognizable.  
  
He studied her to make sure he wasn't in any danger. She looked odd. Her face seemed familiar but didn't. When she turned her head, her face seemed to change. She also had one green eye and one blue eye. Her long hair that whipped wildly around her face was three different colors: bright red, brown and white.  
  
Safe or not, he thought she was weird.  
  
The advisor knew time was of the essence. She closed her eyes and focused on...  
  
******  
  
He-Man, She-Ra and Man-At-Arms stood arguing about Adacan's whereabouts for several minutes in the glen. Man-At-Arms knew they were losing time but the twins were bickering like twelve-years-olds. He puts his hands in the air and yelled "ENOUGH!!!!!" But that didn't seem to stop the mighty twosome.  
  
Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly. That shut them all up.  
  
They all looked up at the red sky with blank expressions on their faces as if they were in traces. Then they looked at each other, perplexedly.  
  
"Grayskull!" they all yelled in unison and took off for the castle. 


	13. CHAPTER 13

***DISCLAIMER IN 1, BLAH BLAH BLAH *****Thanks for all the feedback so far (LadyNiko, I'd be lost without your input.) Enjoy this next chap and as always I appreciate any and all reviews I get. Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER 13: THE EYE OF THE STORM  
  
Adacan was beginning to wish he had never left his room.  
  
There he was, on the ground in front of possibly the scariest looking place he had ever seen, talking to the weirdest person, or thing, he had ever met, his mother had disappeared and he was starting to wonder if she had ever been there at all and to top it off, the storm had kicked up so much there was no way he would make it back to the palace before it would start pouring.  
  
Not to mention the fact that it was getting close to dawn, which meant he would have been out all night. He was sure by now his father had the Royal Guard scouring all of Eternia for him.  
  
Sheepishly, he looked up to the cloaked stranger, who started to pull her hood back over her face.  
  
"You have no idea how mad my dad is going to be at me when I get home." he said dryly, trying not to show any fear. "I better get going, it's been...different."  
  
He started to stand up but the winds knocked him down again. He grunted as his rear hit the ground.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll wait until the wind dies down."  
  
The advisor nodded. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her smile a little. He also noticed she didn't speak much. Just that one time so far. He wondered who or what she was. He tried to make small talk in an effort to push the tense fear to the back of his mind.  
  
"So, um, do you live here? This is Castle Grayskull isn't it? Are you the one who keeps calling me here? he asked quickly.  
  
The advisor shook her head "no" and then "yes" and then "no" again. She still didn't speak. Adacan worried about the warning his father had given him. He knew if he was found at Grayskull, his father would never let him leave the palace again for the rest of his life.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to be in A LOT of trouble," he scowled. "I'll be grounded forever."  
  
In the distance, a soft rumbling sound seemed to get closer and closer. At first, Adacan thought it was thunder and it alarmed him slightly. Storms never bothered him before, in fact he found them relaxing in a strange way, but this approaching storm made him very uneasy, as if it were bringing something else along with it.  
  
"This storm is going to be pretty bad," he said casually as he turned his head back to the advisor. "I should really try to get home.."  
  
He tried to stand again, but again the winds knocked him down. The young prince was becoming frustrated by his current predicament. He looked up as the stranger approached him. He wasn't too comfortable with this, whoever it was, being so close to him, but something told him he wasn't in any danger.  
  
The advisor reached out her hand and touched the very visible gray streak in the child's hair. She tilted her head to the side questioningly.  
  
Adacan was a little confused and put off by the action.  
  
"That?" he said as if answering a question. "I've had that since I was little. I don't know why it's like that."  
  
The rumbling started to get a little louder and closer. He looked around. It started to sound as if the sky itself was falling. He still couldn't see anything but storm clouds, but nonetheless, he was fast becoming nervous about the situation.  
  
He turned back to find the stranger gone.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he asked himself. "Geez, she's weird."  
  
He looked up at the top of the castle and saw her white cloak blowing in the wind on the top of a tower. She was looking intently on something out in the forest.  
  
He saw his chance to get out of there without offending anyone.  
  
"Well, she did say I shouldn't be here..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
This time, he was able to fight the winds, and managed to stand up and position himself against a rock. He looked down into the abyss around him and decided it would be a very good idea to get off the cliff and back to the forest where he could find shelter in the trees.  
  
Clinging to the rock, he pushed against the winds and tried to balance himself enough where he could walk upright. His hair flew wildly around him, his jacket flapped in the wind. He was scared, but would rather die than show it.  
  
He pushed himself forward, and with each step, he was almost knocked back down. The unforgiving winds just thrashed harder and harder around him. He looked up and saw he was almost there and a sense of relief started to wash over him.  
  
He was about 10 feet to land when the lightning bolt struck the ground in front of him, sending him flying backwards before he fell hard on the stone bridge.  
  
The bolt didn't hit him but the force of the impact did. He lay of the ground looking up at the sky for a few minutes. His vision was fuzzy and his ears were ringing. He felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness and tried to fight it. Despite his efforts, he started to drift off and as he lay there, he swore he could hear someone calling him.  
  
"Mom?" he whispered breathlessly. He passed out before he heard the answer.  
  
******  
  
Jerry paced back and forth at the palace. He grunted, growled and snorted; vocalizing his discontent about something in the only other way he could without flat out saying it.  
  
Orko floated up to him nonchalantly and stopped before him.  
  
"What's the matter Jerry?" he squeaked. " Scared of the storm?"  
  
Jerry ignored the magician and kept pacing.  
  
"I'm not scared of the storm you dolt," he growled. "Something's wrong with the kid and I can't figure out what it is. I've got to get out of here and go find him."  
  
The dog walked over to the window and looked outside. Lightning lit up the sky, the winds ripped through the trees, there were already several branches on the palace courtyard and thunder boomed so loudly the rottweiler thought his ears would explode.  
  
"He's out there, and he's in trouble..I can feel it," he grunted. "I can't just sit here."  
  
Orko floated up next to him and held his arms up.  
  
"What can you do in this storm?" he asked annoyingly. "Besides, Man-At-Arms and Adora are out looking for him, not to mention all of the guards. I'm sure they'll find him."  
  
Jerry barked fiercely at the Trollan and turned leave.  
  
"I'm not going to just sit here like SOME people," he snapped. "I'm going to go look too." He trotted about ten feet stopped and turned to look at Orko. "He's your best friend's son..aren't you coming?"  
  
Orko shrunk back against the wall, hung his head down, then conceded. As Jerry trotted down the hall, the court magician followed him, slowly.  
  
*******  
  
He-Man reached Grayskull first, followed by Man-At-Arms and She-Ra who was leading Swiftwind behind her.  
  
The jawbridge was down and there were huge, black scorch marks on the ground in front of it. Man-At-Arms cocked his eyebrow and reached for his mace.  
  
"We had better be careful," he instructed the twins. "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
He-Man noticed it too, there was something absent from Grayskull, but he couldn't tell what. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as the fierce winds blew his hair into his face. She-Ra held her arms over her head so that she could see.  
  
Man-At-Arms started walking towards the doorway. Holding his mace tightly in one hand and using the other to steady himself. If something was wrong, he was going to be ready for it. He didn't know what the term "old man" meant.  
  
The twins walked alongside him over the bridge and into the castle. The winds in the halls always sounded like screams and moans making the dark castle that much more eerie.  
  
Other than that, it was silent, dead silent. More than hear a pin drop silent, it was like a tomb. Lifeless.  
  
He-Man shuddered, the last time it had felt like that was when the Sorceress was dying. Instantly, he became concerned for Teela's safety.  
  
"Come on," he sped his pace. "We've got to hurry."  
  
The three started to run through the corridors and hallways until they reached the throne room. They weren't sure what they would find, but swords were drawn, maces were in hands and they were ready for anything that came their way.  
  
Well, almost anything.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the advisor sitting on the stairs cradling the limp prince's body.  
  
He-Man dropped his sword in shock and ran to them, practically ripping the advisor's arms off as he grabbed his son away from her.  
  
"Adacan!" he shouted and looked at the cloaked figure angrily. "What happened to him?!?"  
  
The advisor didn't answer him and this infuriated him more.  
  
"Answer me!" he commanded, his eyes wide with anger.  
  
The advisor just stood and walked towards Man-At-Arms and She-Ra. He-Man looked down at his son and gritted his teeth. He rocked the boy in his arms and stroked his hair.  
  
"This is not happening," he thought madly to himself. "I won't let this happen again."  
  
As if his sheer willpower sparked it, the boy turned his head and let out a little sigh. As he took a few deep breaths, the color seemed to come back to his cheeks. He opened his eyes slightly and them closed them again. He- Man breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Man-At-Arms approached him and knelt down beside the two.  
  
"He'll be fine," he said reassuringly as he checked the child's pulse and other vitals. "I don't know what happened but it looks like he was just knocked out...let him rest."  
  
Man-At-Arms looked around the throne room for his daughter and his eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Teela?" he muttered to himself loud enough for He-Man to hear.  
  
Behind them Swiftwind whinnied loudly and reared up. They both turned to look and saw She-Ra with her sword drawn, in a defensive stance in front of her horse. The advisor stood motionless, with her arm extended out to them.  
  
"Back off I said!" She-Ra yelled at the cloaked figure.  
  
He-Man set his son down on the floor gently and stood up. Man-At-Arms walked over to the stranger and crossed his arms. He-Man put his hand on his teacher's shoulder and tried to calm everyone.  
  
"That's Teela's advisor," he said flatly. "They are sent by the Universal Counsel. I don't think it will cause any trouble. It had better not anyway."  
  
Man-At-Arms stared intently on the advisor's head, he could only see a shadow over its face. It's silence and demeanor made him very wary of its intentions.  
  
"Where's Teela then?" he asked sternly.  
  
The advisor just stood still and didn't speak.  
  
"Answer him!" She-Ra commanded, ready to knock the stranger down and get some answers her way.  
  
He-Man put his arm up to calm his sister and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a very loud, deep, intruding voice.  
  
"I'm afraid she's the quiet type most of the time."  
  
The three spun around to see a huge man in a red cloak standing by the throne.  
  
"Zodac," Man-At-Arms muttered. "I should've known."  
  
The titan smiled as he walked down the steps, almost bouncing happily, and held his hand out to his old compatriot.  
  
"Duncan, you old tinkerer, how the hells are you? It's been too long!" Zodac beamed at the reunion.  
  
Man-At-Arms had a slightly different reaction and stared at the titan coldly.  
  
"Apparently not long enough," he retaliated.  
  
Zodac's smile dropped a little and he pulled his hand back. Looking around at the confused people standing among them, he decided not to waste anytime.  
  
"Still mad about the little sand snake incident I see," he chuckled. "You never could take a joke."  
  
Man-At-Arms rolled his eyes and looked at He-Man.  
  
"This is Zodac, he's a watcher for the Counsel. We worked together before, years ago, and we've had a few differences in our past," he explained apathetically.  
  
Zodac slapped him on the back, almost knocking Man-At-Arms over, and laughed heartily.  
  
"The only difference we had is that you were never any fun," he retorted. "You were too damn serious all the time..obviously you still are."  
  
He-Man cleared his throat and tried to direct attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"This is very sweet and all, but where's Teela?" he asked point blankly. "We need to see her right away."  
  
Zodac, smile faded to a frown and he glared at the advisor.  
  
"You couldn't even open your trap to tell them what was going on," he seethed. "Gods, woman you are impossible."  
  
The three warriors looked at each other. At least now they knew what the advisor was.  
  
He turned his back and walked back towards the stairs. As he sat down, he flipped his robe out and some of it partly landed on Adacan's sleeping body.  
  
He-Man narrowed his eyes as Zodac looked at the boy.  
  
"What the blazes happened to him?" he shook his head. "No matter, anyway. Teela is in a 'meeting' with the counsel so I'm afraid at the moment, she is a bit indisposed."  
  
He pointed to the advisor and snapped his fingers, beckoning her to his side like she was a pet. However, without a word, she obeyed and walked over to him.  
  
"It could be awhile," Zodac continued. "She's in a spot of trouble and it could be sometime before the counsel figures out what exactly to do about it. Until then, she.." Points his thumb to the advisor. "Is sort of, in charge here. Unless I'm around of course."  
  
Man-At-Arms' and He-Man's faces read the same half angry, half worried expressions.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
Zodac looked at both of them for a second, and then focused his attention on He-Man. He stared so hard that She-Ra raised an eyebrow and walked over to her brother's side.  
  
"Let's just say some rules of procedure have been broken," he said never averting his stare from He-Man. "I don't think I will or need to elaborate. But I will say the counsel has already conducted the trial so she's waiting for their decision."  
  
Man-At-Arms narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He could feel the anger radiating within him. Next to him, He-Man cheeks burned with fury.  
  
"What decision?" Man-At-Arms said through gritted teeth. "Why is she on trial with the counsel?"  
  
Zodac stood up, towering over the four other adults, and looked down at Man- At-Arms.  
  
"You of all people should know what rules are in place for the sitting Sorceress, Duncan. There are constraints of the position that those chosen to be the guardian of this mystic place..." he looked at He-Man again, who was slowly starting to get the picture. "Cannot allow themselves to give into. Teela gave in to some of those constraints and thusly, broke the rules." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "However, the fault is not entirely hers, I admitted my mistakes, such as they were, to the counsel, in her defense." He-man looked at him confusedly. "And that should bear some weight on their decision."  
  
He sat back down.  
  
"Besides, the worst that could happen is that she could be found guilty and sentenced to an eternity of hard labor within the Counsel hallways," he said smugly. "The members do like the floors and statues to shine."  
  
That broke the camel's back and Man-At-Arms lunged at the titan, but he was not alone, and He-Man got to Zodac first, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Bring her back here or so help me I'll.." He yelled furiously. She-Ra knew that this particular course of action wasn't going to get them anywhere and she put her hand on her brother's arm.  
  
"Down boy," she soothed. "This won't help."  
  
He released Zodac, who now appeared unsympathetic to the hero's anger.  
  
"If I were you," he said straightening his collar. "I wouldn't do that again. I may be forbidden from killing people but I'm not forbidden from making them suffer greatly."  
  
This time the advisor put her hand on Zodac's mighty arm and shook her head "no." He brushed her off and then pointed a finger at her. His black eyes flashed.  
  
"You stay out of this," he commanded. "I don't need your advice."  
  
The advisor nodded and stood down.  
  
"Now, I believe we have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with for the time being," Zodac said walking upstairs to the tower. He stopped, turned and looked at the angry group below. He-Man was kneeling by his son again.  
  
Zodac rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will you come on, he'll be perfectly fine!" he roared. "We've got work to do!"  
  
The advisor followed, her head down, as did a thoroughly unimpressed She-Ra and a still steaming Man-At-Arms. He-Man remained for a few minutes and watched his son sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered as he touched his son's hair, picking out gray strands and rubbing them between his fingers.  
  
The boy didn't open his eyes, but he turned his head as if he were caught up in a dream. He started mumbling something that He-Man couldn't make out. He knelt closer to hear what Adacan was saying.  
  
"I found.. Mom for you.. Dad.." He muttered.  
  
A tear formed in He-Man's left eye but before he could shed it, there was a thunderous boom and the whole castle shook.  
  
"Get up here now!!!!!!!!" He could hear Zodac scream.  
  
As he sprinted up the stairs to the roof of the tower, Adacan's words rang through the warrior's head. But there was no time for him to concentrate on what it meant. The group was standing near the edge, looking down in front of the castle.  
  
The winds were gone. There was still lightning but no thunder. The sky was deep red, the shade of blood. Eternia sat in corpse-like quiet, in anticipation for what could very well be the final battle.  
  
He-Man approached the group and looked out onto the horizon. Below them, the trees were parting as if something very big was forcing its way to the castle. They focused intently as time seemed to drag out.  
  
No one moved. Not even to breathe, as the part in the trees got closer and wider. A foul stench floated in the air, Man-At-Arms recognized it as the stench of death.  
  
Zodac looked at the advisor.  
  
"We've got to close the door," he hissed at her. "Stay here and DON'T do anything!"  
  
Zodac waved his robe in front of his and disappeared. Suddenly, the jawbridge turned red and started to close. At the same time, He-Man, She-Ra and Man-At-Arms were consumed in a flash of light and transported down to the bridge. When the light faded, they found themselves standing next to Zodac in front of Grayskull.  
  
The advisor looked down on them from the tower. He-Man looked up at her, feeling her cold stare right through him. Zodac observed the warrior and read his mind.  
  
"She can't fight," he said flatly. "She's of no use other than to observe. If she becomes involved, she will face the consequences of her actions, as Teela is right now."  
  
He-Man flinched. He worried about Teela, he wanted to be sure she was alright and hadn't been harmed. He hated the idea of her being on trial for anything and he wished with every fiber of his being that he could help her. Zodac caught those thoughts too.  
  
"You can't help her," he said, trying to keep the warrior's attention focused. "This is a trial she has to face on her own. Believe me, she's not the first to go through this either."  
  
Zodac looked up at the advisor who was still staring at the group. Using telepathy, he tried to talk her out of what he knew she was considering to do.  
  
"You know your place," he told her. "If you interfere, the deal is off and it's all over."  
  
From her perch the advisor nodded. Zodac looked back out onto the horizon.  
  
"He's almost here," he said anxiously. "I can't fight beside you but I can defend Grayskull. You will have to cover each other's backs."  
  
Man-At-Arms grew angry but remained quiet. He wanted Teela there with them, he knew if nothing else, she was a warrior and would be essential in this battle. He knew Zodac's only loyalty lied with the Counsel and that if one of them were dying in front of him, he wouldn't life a finger to help.  
  
He looked at the tower and wondered if the same was true about the advisor.  
  
He-Man sensed Man-At-Arms discontent and grew more concerned. He leaned over to She-Ra and nudged her arm.  
  
"Whatever happens to me," he whispered to his worried sister. "If this gets out of hand, go get Adacan and get out of here."  
  
She-Ra opened her mouth to protest but then closed it as she looked into her brother's pleading eyes.  
  
"I promise," she whispered and returned her attention to the forest.  
  
Ahead of them, the trees on the outskirts of the forest started to part and the rumbling became so loud that all of Eternia seemed to shake.  
  
The groups watched in paralyzed horror as rows and rows of the most horrendous demons and monsters know to man started to appear. This wasn't going to be a battle between them and scores of robot troopers and evil minions like they were used to in the past.  
  
This was going to be a battle between them and the army from the inner circle of the hells.  
  
And as He-Man's mind tried to come to terms with what he was about to face off with, a pair of red glowing eyes met his gray ones. Skeletor cackled insanely as he strode to the front lines on Panthor's back.  
  
His scaly blue muscles tightened and he sneered.  
  
"Tonight, He-Man," he seethed, "I'm going to reunite you with your princess." 


	14. CHAPTER 14

**** Disclaimer in 1 ****** Sorry this took so long, the holidays are hell. Thanks for all the input so far. As always all reviews are appreciated. Enjoy this next chap!  
  
CHAPTER 14: GRAVE DANGER  
  
He-Man's eyes narrowed in anger. The muscles in his mighty arms tensed and flexed as he tightened his grip on his sword and stared down the blue monster ahead of him. His eyes flashed, his blood boiled, his lips curled around his gritted his teeth.  
  
Anything Skeletor could have said at that moment would have made him angry. However, what he did say made He-Man furious, almost homicidal with rage.  
  
He wanted revenge...he could taste it in his dry mouth. Revenge for all the wasted years of battle, for the misery he inflicted on his home and the people he was charged with protecting. For killing his wife, leaving him a widower and his child motherless. For causing the Sorceress to sacrifice herself, leaving Teela orphaned and teacherless. All of those things and more.  
  
His stomach knotted as his conscience fought against the thoughts swimming around in his mind. This inhuman creature, standing before him, staring him down with his lifeless red eyes, had caused more destruction, more pain, more death to the people of Eternia than the worst plague in history. He had been vanquished and came back, and vanquished again and came back, and vanquished a third time to the depths of the hells, and still came back.  
  
A thought crossed He-Man's mind: "Unless someone destroys him for good...he'll keep coming back."  
  
For a split second, the warrior who had always been the champion of goodness and fought for that which was right, considered doing whatever it took to kill his enemy and found several ways to justify it.  
  
Across from He-Man, Skeletor's wretched face seemed to curl in a defiant sneer. He knew what the hero was thinking and it amused him to know that one who seemed so righteous had a dark side. He considered what Torac had told him years ago and a devious plan formed in his mind.  
  
"I shall use He-Man's dark side against him," he thought. "His quest for my destruction will lead to his own."  
  
The stare-down continued for several minutes. He-Man didn't even notice the Defenders arrive and take up battle positions behind him. He didn't notice Man-At-Arms bark orders at them to ready their weapons. He didn't notice She-Ra take her defensive stance, Sword of Protection, shield and all. All he saw was Skeletor's eyes..and he watched them intently, waiting for the slightest flinch.  
  
Skeletor wasn't going to give him that much. For so long, he had watched the hero's life from the depths of his hellish prison. He knew, after all those years of blind stupidity, who He-Man was and what he was capable of. That insight was a lingering gift left from the blast that cursed Sorceress had dealt him. But most importantly, Skeletor knew what it would take to destroy his enemy, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.  
  
Skeletor didn't say another word. He merely raised his scaly left arm and readied his demons.  
  
Man-At-Arms stared at the army ahead of him. In all his years, he had never faced such an enemy. These were not human, not your ordinary monsters. These were the vilest demons from the pits of the hells, and he wondered nervously if mere mortal weapons could destroy them.  
  
"May the gods be on our side," he said quietly.  
  
Next to him, Zodac didn't flinch.  
  
"They are, my old friend," he said flatly. "I just hope it's enough."  
  
*******  
  
Teela felt like she had been waiting forever.  
  
She was still bound in chains, sitting in the dark alone. She blinked, trying to focus on anything that might have been in the room, but could not.  
  
Her heart ached. Her nerves were shot. She felt as if she might explode. It wasn't because of her trial, though. It was because something inside told her that Castle Grayskull was in grave danger.  
  
Not just the castle.  
  
Adam too.  
  
She sighed and fidgeted in her binds. She knew even if Zodac were there, he could do nothing to help her friends. He could only protect Grayskull and that was all. He wouldn't protect the others fighting for it.  
  
"I need to get back," she thought to herself. "I must help them."  
  
She shed a tear in frustration. She wanted to be in battle, by Adam's side. Fighting for the sake of Eternia, just like they had in the past.  
  
But the past was only a memory and Teela wondered if she would ever see the man she had loved her whole life again, even if it was only in the form of friendship.  
  
"WE HAVE MADE OUR DECISION!!!"  
  
The booming voices of the Counsel made Teela snap her head up in attention as a light appeared over her. She squinted, having sat in the dark for so long, and let her eyes readjust to the light. She held her breath in anticipation.  
  
In unison, the Counsel continued.  
  
"WE CHOOSE TO FIND YOU NOT GUILTY.."  
  
Teela exhaled, relieved at the verdict.  
  
"HOWEVER.."  
  
Teela's stomach dropped.  
  
"WE FEEL YOU MUST PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TO THE SECRETS OF GRAYSKULL!!!"  
  
She sat in confusion, but remained quiet as the Counsel laid out their deal for her.  
  
******  
  
The advisor watched from her perch at the standoff down below. The tension was immeasurable and she shuddered at it.  
  
She stared at Skeletor, who seemed ambivalent to her presence. She could see what his thoughts were. His focus was entirely on He-Man. He had no idea she was there.  
  
If she were allowed to fight, she would have an advantage.  
  
She clutched her fists in determination. She could not interfere. She would not.  
  
But as much as she tried, her willpower to stand idly by and watch started slipping away. Lives were at stake. The fates of Eternia and possibly the universe itself were at stake. She also knew the boy's future was at stake.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of inner conflict, she concluded that she would not get involved unless absolutely necessary. Consequences or not, she could not let anyone die.  
  
She stared at He-Man's back, hoping that she would be able to keep her advantage for the time being.  
  
*****  
  
On the ground below, He-Man waited for Skeletor to make his move. Around the evil lord, his army of demons growled, snarled, and drooled. Some of them dripped with slimy excretions. Others, even more monstrous, seemed to take pleasure in the anxiety that consumed the atmosphere. They fed off of it. Loved it. It made them more powerful and they writhed in evil excitement.  
  
Skeletor waited. His fingers twitched a little as he held his arm in the air. He meant to win this battle, the final battle in the long war against these do-gooders. For all of their interference, for years and years of battle..he was going to make them all pay. Starting with their warrior prince.  
  
The veins in his wrists protruded. His knuckles locked down in a fist as he pointed a razor sharp fingernail at the waiting prize.  
  
"TAKE THEM!!!!!!!!! DO NOT STOP UNTIL GRAYSKULL IS DESTROYED!!!!!!!" he bellowed maniacally into the air.  
  
At that moment, the full forces of the powers of good and evil broke loose into Armageddon.  
  
*******  
  
Adacan slowly came to and opened his eyes. As he woke up he could hear thunder booming outside.  
  
He sat up and looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. His head throbbed and he rubbed his temples as if that would take the pain away. He looked around again. He thought he had heard his father before but did not see him.  
  
"Must've been dreaming," he muttered and he slowly stood up.  
  
His attention was diverted to the thunder outside. He ran his hands through his hair as he wondered when the storm would pass.  
  
Then he heard the yelling.  
  
And the screaming.  
  
"What is going on out there?" he thought to himself as he started walking down the hall towards the jawbridge.  
  
"Adacan...you must do something.."  
  
His mother's voice rang out in his head. His eyes widened.  
  
"Help them..."  
  
He remembered hearing his father's voice.  
  
"Dad," he gasped as he broke into a run for the door.  
  
*****  
  
The portal opened a half-mile away from the fighting and Teela walked out of it, relieved to be free. Her relief was quickly replaced with fear as she broke into a run for the castle, seeing plumes of smoke fill the air. Clutching her serpent staff she remembered the deal she had made moments ago with the Counsel.  
  
"YOU WILL RETURN TO ETERNIA WITH NO MAGIC, ONLY YOUR WITS AND WARRIOR TRAINING," the Counsel had told her. "IF YOU CAN SUCCESSFULLY DEFEND THE CASTLE WITH NO MAGIC, YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR ROLE AS THE SORCERESS. IF YOU CANNOT, YOU WILL MEET YOUR FATE AT THE HANDS OF YOUR ENEMY."  
  
Teela knew it was the only way she could help the Defenders. She just hoped her combat skills weren't lost in her pursuit of her magic. Her mouth dropped when she saw what she would be up against.  
  
"By Eternia," she whispered befuddledly. "How can we win this?"  
  
A legion of demons seemed to engulf the land surrounding the castle. She saw Zodac in the distance standing defensively in front of the jawbridge, firing at oncoming monsters as well as being fired upon. The titan blocked each attack with flexibility, but she had never seen him look so concerned.  
  
In front of him, She-Ra, Ram-Man, Buzz-Off and Stratos, along with the other Defenders, fired and slashed away at countless numbers of demons. Teela watched as Ram-Man picked two of them up and threw them into the abyss, only for the demons to rise up and knock the thick-headed soldier to the ground.  
  
Nearby, she saw her father, mace in one hand, stun ray in the other, blasting away with everything he had. He looked tired but determined. She knew he would give his life for the castle and her. For that, she never admired him more.  
  
But she was also not going to stand by and let her father have all the fun.  
  
With a running start and a few leaps in the air, Teela was suddenly standing by her father, deflecting the oncoming charges of demons. He glanced at her and smiled as he kept firing. She smiled back and nodded her head.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked in a casual yet concentrated tone as if he weren't fighting off the worst the hells had to offer.  
  
Teela blushed a little but maintained her focus on the green eyed, saber- toothed monster charging her. With a quick slash of the wrist, she knocked the demon back 20 feet.  
  
"Long story," she exhaled and deflected another demon's attack.  
  
In the distance, they saw a fleet of Windraiders, sky sleds and attack traks come swooping in.  
  
Man-At-Arms kept his concentration ahead of him.  
  
"The Royal Guard," he said confidently. "Randor must have found out what was going on and sent his army."  
  
The melee went into full throttle as the guard joined in. In the center of it all, amidst the screaming, shooting, and killing, was He-Man and Skeletor.  
  
The two circled each other like angry wildcats, growling, muscles flexing, taking the occasional swipe at each other.  
  
"This ends here, Skeletor," He-Man snarled as he lunged at his arch-enemy.  
  
The evil overlord dodged his competitor's swipe and struck him in the back with his havoc staff. Despite the strong impact, He-Man only flinched and kept standing. He lunged again, this time locking his sword with the magical staff. Sweat poured down his determined face as it stood inches away from the foul breath of Skeletor.  
  
Skeletor chuckled evilly.  
  
"I will not be defeated so easily," he seethed quietly, taunting the warrior. "You see, your wife and the Sorceress are not here to protect you this time.Prince Adam."  
  
He-Man's eyebrow cocked up and he broke away from the deadlock. He gripped his sword with both hands and pointed the blade towards Skeletor, who looked down upon him and laughed.  
  
"I will destroy you, your highness. But first I will destroy your family."  
  
Skeletor raised his havoc staff to his left and fired a powerful blast. He- Man watched in horror as the shot hit She-Ra in the back and sent her flying into a group of demons, all of whom seemed to pounce on her as she hit the ground.  
  
"No!" he turned to help his sister, but was hit in the chest by another shot from Skeletor. The blast sent him flying backwards and he struck a tree, so hard it snapped the trunk in two.  
  
The warrior sat dazed and shook his head. He looked up and saw Skeletor laughing triumphantly. To his left, he saw Ram-Man and Stratos charge the demon soldiers surrounding She-Ra, seconds later, the Princess of Power emerged and rejoined the fight. Apparently no worse for the wear.  
  
"I'm alright!" she yelled to her brother as she flipped another monster over her shoulder into the abyss.  
  
He-Man breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief faded fast when he saw the jawbridge start to lower.  
  
******  
  
"What in the name of the elders?" Zodac yelled as he ran from below the lowering jawbridge. "What's going on?!?"  
  
He looked up at the advisor who stood crouched on the edge of the tower, looking intently on what was transpiring.  
  
Skeletor sneered as the jawbridge came to a "thud" on the ground.  
  
"I have a special surprise for you warrior," he cackled.  
  
He-Man stood up and watched as the dust cleared from the castle entrance. The sight of blonde hair made his eyes widen.  
  
"Adacan!" he yelled as he raced towards the bridge. "Go back inside now!"  
  
*****  
  
Adacan couldn't see anything through the clouds of dust, but he could hear his father yelling at him. He didn't know what was going on and was scared. He stepped back as if to go back inside.  
  
"No Adacan.. you must help them," his mother's voice rang out in his head.  
  
He stopped and stared as his mother appeared in the cloud of dust in front of him with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Mom?" he whispered and started to walk towards her.  
  
*****  
  
He-Man stopped dead in his tracks. He no longer realized that a war was being fought around him. He didn't see his friends fighting with all they had. He even forgot Skeletor was there.  
  
All he saw was Erin. Alive. Standing in the middle of the bridge, holding her arms open to their son.  
  
He fell to his knees. "Erin?" he breathed as the color drained from his dirty face.  
  
The ghost turned and smiled at the warrior. She held her arm out to him, beckoning him to her. He stood up and walked towards her, as if in a trance. Adacan stayed on the bridge and looked on in confusion.  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Dad?" he asked himself perplexedly.  
  
He-Man reached out and touched his wife's hand. It was cold, but it was real. So help him it was real. He felt his heart beat rapidly as he stared at her. Her features were exactly as he had memorized them. She even wore her wedding dress underneath a light blue cloak. The air smelled like her perfume.  
  
"My love," she whispered.  
  
It sounded like her. He-Man came closer to her and touched her face, oblivious to the fight around him.  
  
"Erin?" he asked again, tears forming in his eyes. "But.. I thought...you were dead? I saw you die.."  
  
Skeletor cackled loudly and broke He-Man's trance.  
  
"And so you will watch her die again He-Man!!"  
  
Skeletor raised his havoc staff and aimed at the couple. He-Man stood in front of the ghost and shielded her with his body. His teeth gritted, he held his sword up in front of them.  
  
"Over my dead body Skeletor!" he roared.  
  
The ghost smiled deviously as she started to pull a long sword from her cloak.  
  
*****  
  
The advisor watched in terror as the ghost pulled the sword up over her head and prepared to run it into He-Man's back. The warrior, so focused on Skeletor in front of him, had no clue what was about to happen.  
  
The advisor didn't hesitate any longer.  
  
"Damn the rules," she thought and teleported herself down to the bridge.  
  
*****  
  
Adacan watched in confusion as his mother held a sword over her head and prepared to strike.  
  
"Why is she doing that?" he wondered. The answer quickly dawned on him. "She's going to kill father!"  
  
Adacan cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted: "Dad! Look out behind you!"  
  
He-Man turned as the ghost started to bring the sword down and looked up with wide eyes.  
  
A blast of light blinded him though and sent the ghost flying backwards. As his vision returned, he saw the Erin laying on the ground, motionless. He looked up and saw the advisor lower her arm.  
  
Nearby, Zodac shook his head remorsefully.  
  
"That was very stupid," he thought to himself and then continued fighting.  
  
He-Man looked at the advisor in anger and raised his sword to charge her when Adacan stepped out from behind her.  
  
"Father, look!" he yelled as he pointed to the figure on the ground.  
  
He-Man stopped and turned. The figure on the ground started to change shape. Instead of his wife, a familiar nemesis lay bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Evil-Lyn?" He-Man asked himself out loud.  
  
The witch was out cold, possibly dead. Adacan and He-Man wore the same sad and confused expressions as they both realized they had been tricked, Erin had not come back from the grave. Evil-Lyn had played them for fools.  
  
Skeletor saw his chance and raised his havoc staff again towards the distracted warrior. He snarled as he fired a shot with more power than he had ever dealt before.  
  
"It's over, warrior!" he yelled triumphantly as the lightning blot flew at He-Man.  
  
He-Man turned in time to see a falcon staff dart in front of him and absorb the blast.  
  
Skeletor gritted his teeth as the advisor pulled her hood back.  
  
"We meet again, Skeletor," the advisor said defiantly.  
  
He-Man was confused. He heard two voices speak but saw only one person. His attention was quickly diverted to his child who stood in the doorway in shock.  
  
"Adacan, back inside now!" he yelled, but the boy didn't move.  
  
As if on cue, She-Ra jumped over to her brother's side and ushered the child back into the castle.  
  
"I've got him!" she yelled reassuringly. "He's okay! Watch your back!"  
  
He-Man nodded and returned his attention to the match up in front of him. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he knew the advisor was on his side. He picked up his sword and stood next to her protectively.  
  
Skeletor stared intently at the advisor.  
  
"You cursed woman, when will you just die?!?" he bellowed.  
  
The advisor smiled curtly, her green eye and blue eye flashed. Her two faces switched and melded into each other so her appearance was never defined.  
  
"Don't you mean 'You cursed women?'" she retorted. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

***Disclaimer in 1.  
  
*****I really like to know what people think, good or bad, so please let me know if you have any ideas, or suggestions or what-not. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 15: FACE OFF  
  
Skeletor sneered as he towered over the advisor. He had dealt with them before, and won or so he had thought. This time, he was more powerful, a true force of evil not to be reckoned with. This time he would finish what he started and there would be no coming back for either of them. Then he would destroy everything they ever held dear.  
  
The advisor looked up at Skeletor. Through her green and blue eyes, each part of her soul remembered the last time they came face to face with the creature in battle. Both halves of who she was, a mystic and a messenger, ached in apprehension about what she was about to do, but it was too late. She had already broken the rules. She was involved and if she was going to go out, she was going to go fighting.  
  
*****  
  
He-Man didn't know what to make of the situation and that made him very anxious. But in battle, anxiety can get one killed, as Duncan had taught him, so he fought the turning in his gut to stay focused on the events around them as they unfolded.  
  
This latest event definitely threw him for a loop though. Whatever the advisor's intentions were, he knew she wasn't neutral, as Zodac was. He knew she was going to fight next to him. What he didn't know was that it was going to cost her.  
  
Despite the volatile situation, He-Man kept his stance, sword raised and aimed at Skeletor. If bonehead was going to make the first move, he was going to be ready. No more tricks, this time Skeletor would be stopped.  
  
Everyone's focus was so intent on the other that no one realized Evil-Lyn was awake, and preparing to mix the fight up a little herself.  
  
The witch slowly sat up and locked eyes with her master. From behind, she saw He-Man and someone else with their backs to her. She assessed the situation in her devious mind. Whoever she was, the stranger was able to pack quite a punch against her so she alone would be a handful. Perhaps she would leave the stranger to her master.  
  
On the other hand, He-Man was a force in and of himself, and she doubted she could take on the full brunt of his power. A smile crawled across her dirty face. "Unless, of course, I don't give him the chance to use his power," she thought to herself.  
  
She raised her staff and aimed it at the warrior's back.  
  
"So unsuspecting, so unguarded," she thought wickedly. "I do believe I am going to enjoy this."  
  
Her grip tightened around the staff's handle. She felt the dark magic start to build up with in her soul and flow into her arm. Her eyes glowed bright purple her muscles tensed. This particular blast would leave a lasting impression on her victim, she pondered as she watched the bright flash of light leap forth from her staff towards He-Man.  
  
*****  
  
He-Man heard the crack from the blast as it fired behind him. But what he saw in the aftermath, boggled his mind.  
  
He had been standing next to the advisor, staring down Skeletor. He was about to ask the cloaked stranger what her plan was and had glanced sideways over to look at her when he heard the noise from behind him. The advisor seemed to flinch, her face shifted but he didn't see why as a hand reached over and grabbed his sword from him.  
  
He looked down, to see why the advisor had done so only to see her hands empty, save for the falcon staff. At that same moment, he could feel the heat from the blast behind him. He looked to the side to see the shadow of someone behind him. Someone who was holding his sword, blocking the shot.  
  
He looked up again to the advisor who remained motionless. She had maintained her composure and still stood staring at her enemy. But now, she looked different. There was no shifting, her face was clearly defined, her eyes blazed, and her hair whipped around her face. He-Man took a step back as he tried to come to terms with what he was looking at.  
  
******  
  
Skeletor growled. The bone above his empty eye sockets narrowed.  
  
"This time, you'll stay dead, Sorceress," he seethed.  
  
The Sorceress held her head up and smiled curtly at the evil overlord. She knew what this was going to take, but she knew she could not do it alone. Using telepathy, she beckoned the other to her side.  
  
"I believe this time, it will be you who stays dead, Skeletor," she said matter-of-factly. "This will be the last time you will hurt anyone on Eternia."  
  
He-Man watched in awe at the exchange of words before the Sword of Power was thrust back into his empty hands.  
  
"Take this," a familiar voice yelled. "Quickly, go help her!"  
  
He looked around but only saw the person's back to him. Someone who was fighting off a very irked Evil-Lyn. Like the Sorceress, the woman wore a long white cloak, but unlike her, the hood was pulled up, so her couldn't see her face.  
  
He wondered if he should help her or the Sorceress. Then he saw the cloaked woman grab a long branch from the ground and use it as a staff to counter the strikes dealt by Evil-Lyn with warrior-like battle maneuvers. He figured whoever she was, she seemed to be holding her own and he turned his attention back to Skeletor.  
  
The monster stared intently on his enemies and decided to test the waters of the resurrected Sorceress' powers. He sneered as he raised his havoc staff toward the mystic and fired.  
  
He-Man lunged forward to block to the blast but the Sorceress just smiled and waved her arm to cast a shield spell. She did the same for the next three shots. On the forth one, she decided to play the game a little differently, and teleported herself in front of the empty jawbridge door. The shot flew through mid-air and struck Evil-Lyn in the chest, sending her flying off the side of the abyss, screaming all the way down until she disappeared from sight.  
  
Skeletor snarled and turned his attention to the Sorceress, the other cloaked stranger now stood at her side. They were standing in front of the prize and he meant to have it, one way or the other.  
  
*****  
  
Behind them, Teela and Man-At-Arms were under siege by a group of slimy ogre-like demons. They both kept their defensive stances but after fighting so many of the creatures, they both started to tire.  
  
He-Man saw the look of desperation on his friends' faces and turned back to look at the Sorceress. As much as he needed to stop Skeletor, he wasn't about to let anything happen to his teacher...or to Teela.  
  
"Go," the Sorceress' voice rang out in his head. "Help her, we can hold Skeletor back. Remember, the protection of Grayskull depends on Teela's life."  
  
The words echoed in his head as he watched his best friend fight with everything she had. More than Grayskull depended on Teela. Whatever apprehension he had before about their relationship was gone and his heart jumped into his throat. He loved her and damned to anyone or anything that would ever try to hurt her.  
  
At that moment, a demon soldier knocked Man-At-Arms to the ground. He-Man watched as Teela knelt down to help her father, completely forgetting about the bulky, spiked demon coming at her with a spear.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he charged into the battle to help his friend. Teela looked up just as He-Man cut the spear in half and punched the demon square in the jaw, sending the monster flying into the abyss.  
  
After fighting off five more demons, he helped Man-At-Arms up and hugged Teela tightly.  
  
"Are you okay," he whispered.  
  
Teela seemed to stiffen up and pulled away. The vow she had made to the Counsel was still fresh in her mind. No matter how she felt, she had to behave accordingly.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied casually, trying not to look He-Man in the eye. She looked around and frowned when she saw the two parts of her advisor had divided. She saw her mother and the other, who remained cloaked. She wondered if He-Man knew who the mystic person was, but decided if he didn't, now would not be the right time to fill him in. Distraction, at this point, could be very costly.  
  
To her side, the other Defenders were fighting with everything they had but we also close to being overcome by Skeletor's army.  
  
"We need to help the others," Teela said to He-Man firmly. "You flank from the left, father and I will go in through the hole there. Ready?"  
  
He-Man nodded and the trio raced in to help their friends.  
  
*****  
  
Adacan was confused and a little miffed.  
  
She-Ra finally put him down in the throne room of the castle and went back to the hallway to make sure they hadn't been followed.  
  
The boy sat on the steps to the throne and folded his arms. Outside he could hear the fighting and he worried greatly about his father.  
  
What bothered him though was that his father was different. He knew it was his father, but he looked a little different. He was well aware of his father's determination and will power, but he had never seen him as a warrior. It was confusing, but it made the boy admire his father more.  
  
Not to mention that, but his aunt was acting strangely too. She also looked different, a lot different, but he had never known her to leave a battle. Not after all her stories about the Rebellion and the Horde. He wondered why she was still there.  
  
"Ads," he yelled over the sounds of the fighting. "What's going on out there?"  
  
She-Ra turned around and raised her eyebrows. She walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. She was antsy, fidgety, itching to get back into action. But she figured something's warranted an explanation.  
  
"First of all," she inquisitively asked her nephew. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Adacan shook his head. "I dunno," he replied slowly. "The same way I knew dad, I just..knew."  
  
She-Ra nodded, still confused but pressed for time. They would have to figure that one out later.  
  
"Okay, secondly," she asked slowly. "How did you end up here?"  
  
Adacan took a deep breath.  
  
"That woman," he grimaced as he remembered the events that occurred on the jawbridge. "The one who pretended to be my mother, she made me come here. Why would she do that? Why did she almost kill my dad?"  
  
She-Ra took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how to explain this. She rubbed her nephew's head and looked at him compassionately.  
  
"There are a lot of good people out there, kid," she started. "But there are some bad people too. That's woman's name is Evil-Lyn. She's one of the bad people that wants to hurt others. She works for Skeletor, the big monster out there that your father is fighting. He wants to destroy Eternia, starting with this castle. They wanted to hurt your father, so Evil-Lyn used you by pretending to be Erin...I mean your mother."  
  
Adacan nodded his head slowly and rested his head on his aunt's shoulder.  
  
"Ads?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Uh-huh." She-Ra responded as she thought about the fight going on outside.  
  
"Did...Skeletor..kill my mother?" he asked flatly. "Is that why no one would tell me how she died?"  
  
******  
  
The battle raged around them but Skeletor, the Sorceress and the other remained motionless in their spots. The Sorceress had deflected a few blasts from Skeletor and had also managed to get a few shots in herself.  
  
Although her strength was undiminished, the Sorceress knew time was of the essence. It wouldn't be long before the Counsel will have discovered what she had done and her punishment would be imposed. She knew she had to act quickly.  
  
"We're running out of time," she said the other using telepathy. "There is only one thing that can stop him for good. I must go retrieve it."  
  
The other nodded and the Sorceress disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
*******  
  
From his battle, He-Man could see that the Sorceress was no longer guarding the jawbridge and that the other stranger was alone. He looked around to make sure the Defenders had control of the battle. Man-At-Arms seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Go!" he growled. "You can't let Skeletor into Grayskull!"  
  
He-Man nodded and pushed through the demon barrier in front of him.  
  
Nearby, Zodac stood near a tree, watching the battle with amusement.  
  
"This, is not going to go over well," he thought to himself as he watched the warrior race forward to Grayskull.  
  
********  
  
"Left you all alone did she," Skeletor hissed as he fired a series of blasts at the other advisor. "Pity, I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone!"  
  
He threw what appeared to be a great fireball at cloaked figure, who jumped high in the air and flipped backwards to avoid it.  
  
The other landed on the ground and pulled her hood back. She shook brown and white hair out of her face and stared at the monster with flashing blue eyes. Fortunately, the attention of everyone who once knew her was directed towards other things, so her "entrance" had gone unnoticed. Well, to everyone but Skeletor.  
  
"This ends now," Erin hissed at her nemesis. 


	16. CHAPTER 16

****Disclaimer in chap. 1 ******Getting close to the end here.maybe one or two chapters left. I'm debating on making this a trilogy but not sure how I would do it. I would be more than happy to take any suggestions on this from any interested parties...anyways enjoy and feel free to review!  
  
CHAPTER 16: DOWN TO ONE  
  
It was Erin, but it wasn't. And Skeletor knew it.  
  
Physically, it was the princess. Appearances, sound of voice, facial expressions, and the same pure aura.  
  
He hated the latter the most and remembered how much he delighted in watching her die the first time. It had been among the greatest kills he had. Or so he thought.  
  
He saw past those traits though. He looked through her blue eyes into her soul and saw that it was partial. There was something vacant about her now, something almost lifeless. The very essence of who she had used to be seemed nonexistent.  
  
This one, however, was a mortal then and appeared to still be one. Once part of some glorious prophesy, she had died a useless woman whose only real talent before her death was turning oxygen into carbon dioxide.  
  
So why was she back? Skeletor examined her more closely. There was no way she could have survived the blast. She was dead and buried. He had watched from the fiery pits as that pathetic prince fell apart more and more over the years because of her demise.  
  
Once more, she still smelled of death. He smirked as a thought entered his head. She is dead. There is no life inside her...yet somehow, she is here..walking, talking and again daring to take him on.  
  
Finally it dawned on him. It must have something to do with the Sorceress. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen the same lifeless qualities in his mystic nemesis but it was probably because of the vastness of her magical abilities, she could shield still herself from him.  
  
But this one had gotten in his way twice before. Third time was always the charm, he thought. This time, she wasn't coming back.  
  
Saliva shone on his exposed teeth as he sneered. Around him lay the bodies of a dozen soldiers he had cut down without them a second thought.  
  
"This is going to be fun, princess," he whispered loudly enough for only her to hear.  
  
Erin tilted her head in confusion, as if she didn't recognize her royal title. She gritted her teeth and held her makeshift staff in front of her. She didn't know what he was talking about, she just knew that he needed to be stopped. Even though the counsel hadn't dispatched her, she knew they would want this destruction prevented.  
  
Skeletor saw her eyes behind the wasps of hair blowing in her face. She meant to do some damage, but she wasn't going to get her chance. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glimmer of a shiny object. His skin rippled.  
  
He-Man was coming closer. Soon the warrior would be right on top of him.  
  
A plan formed in Skeletor's devious mind. One so easy, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
  
******  
  
He-Man was behind the monster. He was in position. He was undetected, well to the best of his knowledge anyway. He had a clean shot to finish business and end this misery once and for all. He could do it, he just had to convince himself that killing Skeletor was the right thing to do.  
  
He could taste the sweat on his lips and it stung his eyes as it rolled down his dirty, scratched face. His determination to end the destruction his enemy caused was undeterred though. There would never be a more opportune time to alleviate Eternia of this wretched creature.  
  
A foot away, he raised his sword and aimed for Skeletor's back. "This will be quick and painless," he thought.  
  
That's when Skeletor surprised him.  
  
*******  
  
Teela watched in horror as the events started to unfold in front of her. Words caught in her throat. She saw He-Man raise his sword to kill Skeletor. She wanted to stop him, she couldn't let him do this, it would destroy everything he was and everything he believed in. He might not realize it now, but he would.  
  
Then, she saw the overlord flip up into the air, averting the oncoming blow. He-Man looked at him in anger and his head turned to follow Skeletor to the ground. The monster laughed and pointed to the warrior.  
  
Her eyes widened as reality slapped her. Skeletor was not pointing at He- Man, he was pointing past He-man to the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
Teela started running towards them. Even from a distance she saw Erin's blue, vacant eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"Gods, they've divided," she breathed. "Please don't let him see her."  
  
She remembered when they first came to her, after her fourth year of training under Zodac. At first, she was unaware of her new advisor's identity.  
  
"I don't need another advisor telling me this and that and what to do in this situation or that," she had bellowed at Zodac. "You're a big enough pain in my ass! Tell him or her or whatever it is to go back to the counsel and tell them 'Thank you very much, but I am more than capable of doing my job now. I no longer require their interference.'"  
  
The titan looked at her with a mixture of apathy and kindness, a rare reaction for him.  
  
"I don't think you fully understand the situation," he had calmly told her.  
  
Zodac sighed and placed his right hand on her head. In doing so, he placed a vision in Teela's mind. When he did that, Teela saw who the advisor was. Her mouth dropped and tears formed in her eyes. Zodac removed his hand and she started to walk toward the advisor, crying and smiling.  
  
Her happiness was not to be, however, as Zodac grabbed her by the arms and kept her from getting any closer. She was confused and furious with his attempt to stop her. He knew the situation could escalate to something violent if he didn't explain it. He hoped she would understand.  
  
"Only one of them was destined to die that day, Teela," he told her. "When they were died, they both died as a result of powerful magic...both dark and light magic. It..caused a rare accident, one never seen by anyone at the counsel before."  
  
The titan removed his hands from her shoulders and sat down on Teela's throne.  
  
"Their souls...well somehow, they combined and we didn't know who was supposed to go where," he continued. "The whole bloody mess threw the fates for a loop because even they hadn't predicted this. We couldn't send them both to the afterworld, the guardians of the dead refused to take them until it was determined who was really supposed to be there. We couldn't send them back here only to take one of them away again. Can you imagine telling the prince, 'Here's your wife back..oops sorry she was supposed to be dead so she's going to have to leave you..again.' The situation was the same with your mother. Our hands were tied, so the counsel decided to make them an advisor. Your advisor to be more precise."  
  
Teela had been stunned by the revelation and stared at the cloaked being.  
  
"Mother, please say something to me..." she whispered.  
  
But all she got was silence.  
  
"Um, there's the catch," Zodac butted in. Teela looked at him angrily. "You see, to spare them of the pain of not being able to return to their lives, their memories have been...mostly erased."  
  
Teela raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Mostly?" she responded.  
  
Zodac waved his hand and shooed the advisor away. He looked at Teela.  
  
"She knows the basics, Castle Grayskull's power, the forces of evil and the forces of good," he explained further. "She does not remember you as her daughter or Adam as her husband. She does not remember that Adacan is her child but she knows that he has a special destiny here. She knows of a warrior that defends Eternia when needed but does not remember her link to him. All she knows is what the counsel has 'programmed' her to know."  
  
Teela tried desperately to process what she was being told. How was she going to spend every day with her mother and not be able to be close to her? She choked back bitter tears as they started to spill down her face. Her mother was taken from her once before they had any real time together, and now that she was back, she had no feelings for her.  
  
And what of Erin? She was in there too, somewhere. How was she supposed to keep that from Adam? He was devastated by her death. In fact she hadn't spoken to him since that day, as much as she wanted to. How could she call herself his friend and never tell him that the spirit of his dead wife was a live and well and living inside the walls of Castle Grayskull?  
  
Zodac read her thoughts and stood up. Having to offer comfort was something he was not good at and the situation frustrated him.  
  
"Adam can't know...ever," he said as he walked down the stairs. "It would only destroy him. She doesn't have any recollection of him or their life together. It has to stay this way. And there's another catch."  
  
Teela sat down and put her hands in her head. She was reeling.  
  
"What catch?" she asked bitterly. "Am I not tortured enough for you?"  
  
Zodac stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to look at her. He started walking back up and knelt down in front of her...something he NEVER did. He was a firm believer in these mortals having to look up to him to carry on a conversation. But that day, he decided to give Teela a break.  
  
"Understand this," he said softly to her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They cannot separate or divide into two spirits again. To do so would to go against the counsel's decree and they cannot be made to look fallible."  
  
She looked at him with a measure of worry on her tired face.  
  
"What happens if she does?" she asked half hopefully, half worriedly. "What's the worst that could happen?  
  
Zodac stood up and looked at the advisor who was still standing at the base of the stairs. He turned back to Teela.  
  
"The one who decides to separate will be given a death sentence by the counsel," he explained. "And since they already mostly dead, they would go straight to the afterworld. No arguments, no trial. It would be over. The remaining one...well the counsel would have to find a way to deal with her."  
  
Snapping out of her memories, she continued to run to the mouth of Grayskull. In her mind she prayed it wasn't her mother who had made the decision to separate. Then she scolded herself because she knew what that meant for Erin.  
  
She also remembered Zodac's warning about Adam and hoped that she wouldn't be too late.  
  
Despite her advances to get closer, she wasn't anywhere in time to stop the inevitable as He-Man turned and looked behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Erin stood cold. Her gaze still focused on Skeletor, intent on destroying him, that she did not notice the warrior standing feet away from her with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Skeletor cackled uncontrollably as she looked at him with a blank expression.  
  
"This is priceless.." The monster howled.  
  
Erin raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what was so funny, or why the warrior was looking at her as though his heart was being ripped out.  
  
"She doesn't remember you champion.." Skeletor boomed.  
  
******  
  
He-Man was disconnected. He looked at the cloaked figure in front of him, searching her eyes for something that would make the situation make sense. He got nothing from her. No glimpse of hope, love, or recollection. He wanted a reaction.  
  
Instead, he got a blank expression. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. How could she not see him the way she used too.  
  
The situation was too much for him to bear. This was he second time today he had seen an image of his dead wife. The first time was a trick, he wouldn't allow himself to be fooled again.  
  
"A trick," he thought to himself. "This is another trick, that isn't Erin. It's one of Skeletor's demons. Don't be fooled."  
  
He-Man's eyes narrowed. He had to stop this demon from getting into Grayskull and there it was standing on the bridge. He raised his sword and ran towards the imposter, ready to slice it in half if necessary.  
  
Erin raised the staff she was holding above her head as He-Man dealt the first strike. The sound of the branch splintering into many pieces rang in his ears. She fell to the ground and looked up at him with fury, her blue eyes blazing.  
  
They blazed the same way Erin's use to blaze when she was angry.  
  
The knot in his stomach made him falter a little, but it subsided quickly as his determination to stop this torture re-built inside of him. Again, he raised the sword over his head and prepared to strike.  
  
That's when someone forcefully grabbed his arm.  
  
******  
  
Five feet away, Teela stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the titan restrain He-Man from splitting Erin's head open and sending her back to the afterworld himself.  
  
"I'll be damned," she smirked in disbelief.  
  
*******  
  
Zodac held He-Man's arm tightly. The warrior glared at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. Hovering above him, Zodac had the upper hand, even if He-Man was the strongest man in the universe.  
  
The titan looked at him patronizingly.  
  
"I don't think that would be wise, my friend," Zodac explained as he forced He-Man's arms down and then positioned himself in front of Erin. "You see, you don't really see what you're seeing. There's nothing there...trust me. It's merely your mind playing games with your heart."  
  
Teela listened to the interaction. She marveled at Zodac's idea, and her newfound respect for him grew a little more. She walked up to them and offered reinforcements. He was convincing He-Man that she wasn't really there, thusly saving both of them.  
  
"He's right He-Man," she said soothingly, trying to calm him. "Keep your focus on Skeletor."  
  
He looked at her, searching her face for an explanation. He found her smile and a comfort in her eyes that told him to trust what he was being told. He turned and faced the now very angry Skeletor.  
  
"No more distractions, bone head," he yelled as both he and Teela took battle stances. "Let's finish this."  
  
Skeletor scowled. "Finish it we shall warriors!"  
  
He raised his bulking scaly arms to the sky and held his havoc staff above his head. He brought one arm down and fired the staff at both of their feet. The two dove in opposite directions to avoid the blast.  
  
Zodac, on the other hand, looked at him with apathy.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" he wondered as her returned his attention to Erin who was getting off the ground. He placed a temporal shield up around them that cloaked them from sight.  
  
She looked at the titan as if she was going to explode.  
  
"Why did that warrior stop me from destroying that beast?" she howled. "I could have ended this. And why did he feel the need to attack me, is he not supposed to be on our side?"  
  
She searched her master's face for some answer. All she got was a headshake and a half smirk. He ran his hand over his head though his thick, curly dark hair, a gesture that seemed familiar to her but not one she had ever seen him do.  
  
"Well, here's the thing...I can't tell you anything right now..but you will be filled in soon and I don't think you're going to like it," he explained pensively.  
  
She stomped her foot.  
  
"I hate it when you speak in these cursed riddles," she yelled.  
  
He winced and tried to calm her.  
  
"You weren't supposed to get involved remember?" he chided her. "Besides, weren't you supposed to be the quiet one? Do me a favor and play that part now will you?"  
  
Zodac removed the shield and transported himself and Erin to the tower where they could watch the rest of the battle.  
  
*******  
  
Below them, the fight raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Both sides putting up everything they had.  
  
Shots were fired and averted, dust formed in clouds as it was kicked up and screams filled the air.  
  
He-Man and Skeletor were locked, sword and havoc staff, staring each other down. From the right, Teela tried to strike but was hit from behind from one of Skeletor's demons. She lay unconscious on the ground, something that made He-Man's blood boil more.  
  
His lower lip bled but his face was undoubting in it's determination. Skeletor sensed his focus was on his friend and used the opportunity to finish the game.  
  
With his free hand, the monster grabbed a small blade from his belt and thrust it into He-Man's side. The warrior screamed in pain as Skeletor twisted it and dug it in more.  
  
******  
  
From her perch on the tower, Erin doubled down in pain as blood stained the right side of her cloak. She clutched her side and looked down at the warrior. Strangely, a flash passed through her and at that moment, things came rushing back to her, memories poured into her head as the floodgates opened.  
  
She looked pleadingly at Zodac who seemed quite distressed about the situation.  
  
"Oh great," he rolled his eyes. "That was what I was afraid of."  
  
Erin looked back down at the fight, her eyes glistening from tears of pain, widened in terror as she watched He-Man fall back and pull the knife from his side.  
  
She reached out from her perch. Everything came back to her and she almost passed out from the realization and the pain of her injury.  
  
"Adam," she whispered.  
  
******  
  
He-Man pulled the knife out and dropped to all fours as he watched blood stain the ground, his blood. He could taste it in his mouth as he coughed it up. He looked into Skeletor's empty sockets as the demon raised his head to meet his.  
  
"I read her mind warrior," he hissed. "I know what your plan was."  
  
He sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son and your sister."  
  
He-Man tried to stand up but the loss of blood and his fatigue finally caused him to pass out and he collapsed at Skeletor's feet.  
  
"Adacan.." he whispered through blood stained lips.  
  
As the light faded, he heard the maniac cackle.  
  
******  
  
She-Ra paced back and forth inside Grayskull. By the stairs, Adacan sat watching his aunt's discontent.  
  
In her head, She-Ra tried to figure out ways she could get outside and help He-Man but her promise to her brother kept her inside with her nephew.  
  
When the portal opened inside, she smirked at first at the irony that she had just been thinking about this moment.  
  
Then she fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably at what the situation meant. Adacan ran over to her and put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Ads! What is it?" he yelled confusedly. "What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
She-Ra sobbed so hard her shoulders shook, any attempt for her to get a cognitive sentence out was futile.  
  
"Adaaaammmmmm, noooooooo," was all she could muster over and over again as the thought of her brother's death destroyed her soul.  
  
******  
  
Erin couldn't stay on top of the stupid tower any longer, but she had no magic, so she could not teleport, and given her present condition, she couldn't walk down the stairs and through the castle.  
  
She looked at Zodac hoping for once, his neutrality wouldn't get in the way.  
  
"Please," she begged. "I need to help him, I implore you, don't deny me this?"  
  
Zodac flinched as he agonized over what to do. He finally looked at her without compassion.  
  
"Damn you for making me do this," he muttered.  
  
She looked down at the fallen warrior on the ground.  
  
"I'm already damned," she replied softly and sadly as Zodac teleported her to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Skeletor stood in the midst of his triumph. He-Man was dead, soon he would also have She-Ra and that brat prince so the bloodline of the countenanced. The Sorceress had disappeared and Grayskull was open to him for the taking.  
  
"Finally," he roared as he took triumphant strides towards the door. "After all these years!"  
  
A bright light filled the dark entryway, it was so bright that Skeletor stopped in his tracks. It got closer and brighter every second. He took a few steps back and shielded his eyesockets from it.  
  
"What in the name of.." he bellowed as the light burned into him.  
  
The Sorceress stood in the doorway holding the large crystal orb in her hands. She smiled as the magnificent light filled the area.  
  
"Oh Skeletor," she scolded. "We couldn't you have just stay put? Were the hells really that bad?"  
  
She sounded like a teacher scolding a pupil.  
  
"I almost hate to do this, but maybe this time, you'll learn..."  
  
From the orb, she pulled a long, glowing, sharp crystal, almost shaped like a sword, but more jagged. The orb rose above her and floated back into Grayskull, illuminating the hallways as it disappeared back into it's home.  
  
She pointed the crystal at the monster. He laughed at her and mocked her intensity.  
  
"You kill me, you will join me in the hells," he said. "You're above killing anything Sorceress. You will not harm me."  
  
The Sorceress smiled and tightened her grip on the crystal.  
  
"Yes, that is ironic," she replied slantedly. "But it's funny how destiny works isn't it. I mean, you really never can tell how things are going to turn out."  
  
He scowled at her inane mumblings and started advancing towards her. He walked right up to her and pressed his chest against the sharp end of the crystal.  
  
"You make your own destiny witch," he seethed. "Or rather, I'll decide it for you. Go ahead, do it."  
  
She paused and the monster laughed at her hesitation.  
  
"I told you so...you're pathetic." He ranted.  
  
The Sorceress held her ground and smiled. "Oh really?"  
  
Skeletor's felt an icy chill rush up his spine as her heard a low-pitched growl behind him. He turned, slowly to meet the red-eyes of the human's pet staring at him. Foam dripped from his teeth as his lips curled up around his mouth in a ferocious sneer.  
  
Jerry saw his friends laying on the ground, he felt the pain his young master was feeling and he smelled death in the air. His anger was ravenous.  
  
The rottweiler jumped into the air and pounced on the blue demon who killed his best friend so many years ago.  
  
Skeletor was taken off-guard by the dog's attack and in his attempt to block it, he fell backwards. He screamed in agony as he felt the sharp jaggedness of the crystal tear through his inside and puncture through his chest.  
  
The Sorceress let go of the weapon as Skeletor flailed around, the crystal still inside him. The bright light from the crystal seemed to eat him, as it burned away at his flesh. He jumped around as pieces of him fell away from his body, turning to ash and floating away in the air. His body seemed to combust, and soon the crystal fell to the ground amidst a pile of ashes, and a battered skull.  
  
*******  
  
In the battlefield, the demon army disappeared. Inside Grayskull, the portal closed.  
  
"What the...?" She-Ra said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Adacan helped her up. He looked down the vast hallway.  
  
"I think the fighting has stopped," he smiled and started running for the bridge.  
  
*******  
  
Outside, Jerry looked at the Sorceress and grunted.  
  
"Thank you," she commended. "You've done us a great service."  
  
He didn't say anything, he just walked over to where Erin sat next to He- Man's body. She managed to turn him over and knelt next to him. She looked at the woman who had been her counterpart for five years.  
  
"He's not dead yet," she said as she clutched her side. "He's nearly dead, but I can help him."  
  
The Sorceress nodded and looked at her sadly. Next to her, Zodac appeared. He looked like he wanted to say something, but merely waved his hand.  
  
Erin leaned over and kissed her husband's lips for the last time. "You need to go on. You must live for your spirit is not dead," she whispered into his ear. She brushed some hair from his face as a tear rolled from his closed eye. "For our son.."  
  
She smiled and sat back up opened her cloak enough that the others could see a handprint shaped red scar on her chest that seemed to stand off of her skin. She picked up He-Man's scarred hand and held it against her chest. With her other hand, she caressed his face.  
  
"This time, I get to say 'goodbye' my love," she said soothingly. There were no tears and there was no remorse. She closed her eyes as the Sorceress uttered a few words. The crystal on the ground glowed. A blinding light surrounded all of them. Then, she was gone.  
  
The light eventually faded and the fallen soldiers on the field stirred, as if being awoken from deep sleeps, even Teela stood up and walked over to the group gathered on the bridge. Along the way, she stopped to pick up something.  
  
She knelt down as He-Man opened his gray eyes. He propped himself on his elbows and looked around him. Teela kneeled down next to him and flashed him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Congratulations," she beamed. "Skeletor has been defeated."  
  
He looked in awe as Teela handed him a contorted skull. He-Man examined it for a minute, and then scowled as he took it from her hand and threw it into the abyss. 


	17. Finale

Disclaimer in one  
FINALE  
  
One year later.  
  
The Royal Palace...  
  
Prince Adam removed the royal medallion he wore for special occasions and placed it back in its box on his dresser. He looked in the mirror and awed at the fact that he was already finding a stray gray hair here and there.  
  
He wasn't old, he had just lived more than most men his age. He half smiled and sat down in the nearby chair.  
  
The wedding ceremony had gone smoothly. Everyone finally seemed to be happy and content.  
  
Eternia was once again a place of peace and prosperity. There was of course the occasional rabble-rouser, but that was to be expected. It was nothing the guard or one of the Defenders hadn't been able to handle.  
  
He was grateful to find himself back in a place where He-Man wasn't needed every other second of the day. He was content just being Prince Adam. In a few months, it would be King Adam, as his father had told him he was ready to abdicate the throne so that he and the queen could spend their retirement without the hassles of politics.  
  
He didn't mind though. He felt ready, he had found peace in his life. Earlier that very day, he stood in front of hundreds of people and watched as his best friend and teacher, Duncan, finally found what he had been looking for.  
  
Adam smiled as he remembered the look on Duncan's face as he and the Sorceress, now known as Teelina, had exchanged vows of marriage.  
  
They deserved to be happy, and he was glad they found it in each other.  
  
Adacan was growing like a weed. Adam chuckled at the premonitions of trouble he saw his vivacious young son getting into.  
  
He thought about how he had almost lost him a year ago and he frowned a bit. For some reason, the memory of the battle was fuzzy to him. No one ever discussed it, Adora always said she preferred not to rehash the horrible day, and the Defenders seemed to be in the same boat he was.  
  
They knew there was a battle, and the Sorceress had saved the day. But there were pieces missing to the puzzle. But for her actions, she lost her powers and became a mere mortal. No one really knew how or why she was able to come back, since she was presumed dead so many years before. But when asked about it, she merely smiled and said it was as it was supposed to be.  
  
Adam rubbed his head. It didn't matter anymore though. It was finally over and after that day, he found a great weight eased off his shoulders. He met each day with optimism and a new respect for life.  
  
He and Adacan had spent more time together and Adam saw many of his own traits in his son. He also started to recognize the traits that came from Erin.  
  
He remembered a dream he had shortly after the battle. He was standing in a field surrounded by strange green trees. It was bright and very quiet.  
  
On the other side of the field stood Erin, dressed in white, waving to him. He ran towards her and they embraced. It was short lived however, for soon he awoke and found that his mangled hand that once bore the scar of her death, was healed and returned to normal.  
  
Adam looked out the window. Things changed for him after that. He had removed the wall around her gravesite and had the statue replaced with a beautiful white marble fountain. The statue of the sad princess didn't seem to belong there anymore. He was resolved in the idea that wherever she was, she was at peace, just as he was now. They would be together again someday, but for now...he had the rest of his life to live and he intended to do it to the fullest.  
  
He had one regret, though.  
  
He had ventured out to Grayskull a couple of times after the great battle. He had hoped to embrace some kind of relationship again with Teela. He remembered his actions that led up to that day and it burdened his heart that they remained unresolved.  
  
However, every time he went to see her, she seemed distant and avoided his questions. He once tried to put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away as if his touch were toxic.  
  
After that, he hadn't gone back. That was many months ago.  
  
Man-At-Arms once told him that she would someday come around. Adam hoped in his heart he was right.  
  
Until that day though, he had many other responsibilities to attend to.  
  
The sun started to set on the Eternian plains and Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the sounds of the wedding celebration that was still going on in the courtyard below.  
  
Behind him the door opened and a young blonde head poked in. Adacan didn't say anything. He just walked over to the window and sat on the sill, with his feet dangling over the edge.  
  
Adam opened his eyes and walked over to his son.  
  
"Is Duncan going to stay here Dad?" Adacan asked inquisitively. "Or is he and Teelina going to move away?"  
  
Adam chuckled and put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"I think they are here to stay," he laughed. "But they both deserve a vacation...everyone needs time alone once in a while."  
  
Adacan scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah," he said flatly. "I guess so...Too bad they're not taking Leva with them. All she ever does is pick on me."  
  
Adam smiled and remembered a time when a young red-headed girl used to chase him around the courtyard.  
  
"Don't worry Adacan," he said warmly. "This will always get better."  
  
*************  
  
Grayskull....  
  
Zodac stood on one of Grayskull's towers and looked out onto the horizon. He held his hands behind his back and chuckled.  
  
Behind him, Teela also stared solemnly.  
  
"What is it you find so funny?" she asked dryly. "This is no laughing matter."  
  
Zodac turned and walked back into the castle, Teela following a few feet behind him.  
  
"It's funny how things turn out isn't it?" he chuckled as he walked down the steps and into a hallway. "I mean, to look at the land around here, you'd never think a battle of such epic proportions took place on this very ground. It's truly amazing."  
  
Teela scowled and walked into her private chambers and looked out the window.  
  
For her actions that day, the counsel had granted her a reprieve and she was allowed to continue as the Sorceress of Grayskull. Her powers were restored, her destiny-so to speak-was back on track.  
  
Well, sort of.  
  
Zodac walked about the room laughing still. His constant giggles were grating on Teela's nerves.  
  
"Why are you so damn happy?" she said angrily. "I can't see where you find joy in this matter."  
  
Zodac stopped and his black eyes got wide.  
  
"Why Sorceress Teela, what reason do I have not to be happy?" he grinned. "Or do you, for that matter?"  
  
Teela sighed. She had plenty of reasons to be happy. Her mother and father were united. She had her job back. Her friends were all alive and healthy. And once more, Eternia was at peace.  
  
It was the ideal situation.  
  
For a long time it hadn't been. There had been a gaping hole in her heart that she feared never would be filled.  
  
She longed to be with Adam, but she vowed to the counsel never to allow that to happen. She had made Grayskull her priority and she aimed to keep it that way. For it was prophesized that one day, after many, years of peace, evil would once again return to Eternia. She had to be ready for that.  
  
But her job didn't fill her chest with warmth and make her mind spin like he did. She tried to make herself grow cold inside, as cold as the castle itself.  
  
But something interfered with her plans. And now she felt complete again. It wasn't to be however.  
  
She sighed and looked at Zodac.  
  
"You really should enjoy this down time while you have it, Teela," Zodac urged as he walked near her. "We both know that someday, you will not have that luxury again."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so passive?" she asked and walked past him toward the shadow near her bed. "I mean, there are things that I still need to tend to."  
  
Zodac shook his head and chuckled again.  
  
"I swear, you are the moodiest woman in the universe," he laughed. "I would think that phase would have passed by now."  
  
Teela turned and walked back towards him with a squirming bundle in her arms.  
  
Zodac's laughter slowed to a stop and he frowned as Teela approached him with the child.  
  
"You were serious, weren't you?" he gaped. "You actually want me to take your child away from here?"  
  
Tears formed in Teela's eye. She now realized how hard it must have been for her mother when this time had come.  
  
"Yes," she said holding back her tears. "I can't take the slightest chance of endangering him by keeping him here."  
  
She handed perplexed Zodac the squirming bundle. She reached out and kissed his tiny cheek.  
  
"Teela," Zodac chided softly. "It doesn't have to be this way...you know you have friends and family that would help you."  
  
She frowned. She had concealed her pregnancy from everyone, her parents, the Defenders, Adam. Only Zodac ever knew.  
  
"You should tell him," Zodac continued. "He should know about his son."  
  
Teela's eyes blazed and she snapped.  
  
"Do not tell me how to handle this!" she scolded. "Adam, has a son..one who's destiny is foretold. I cannot interfere in that!"  
  
Zodac looked as the child in his arms began to wake. He looked at her again.  
  
"And what of this child's destiny?" he asked. "Do you care nothing for him?"  
  
The floodgates opened and Teela fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"How can you ask that," she sobbed. "This is killing me inside, but it must be this way. You know that and I know that."  
  
Zodac nodded for what she was saying was true. Even though he didn't like it, even though it wasn't his place to care, even though he wasn't supposed to get involved..he couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
"I will do, as you wish," he conceded. "I shall take the child to the counsel and ask permission to raise him in the great halls. He will be brought up with the unlimited knowledge of the universe. You have my word."  
  
Teela wiped her eyes and nodded. Slowly, she stood back up and regained her composure.  
  
"Do not return here with him until the time comes," she said hoarsely. "Until it's time for him to join his brother in the fight against the dark powers."  
  
Zodac nodded.  
  
"Despite the dark predictions, the future is a promising one, Teela," Zodac soothed as his portal slowly opened behind him. "Two warriors, one of unlimited power and one of unlimited knowledge. The forces of evil don't stand a chance."  
  
Teela nodded as she watched Zodac turn and walk toward the portal.  
  
"Just make sure that he knows his mother loves him," she begged as she turned her back to them. She couldn't bear the thought of watching her son being taken away.  
  
Zodac stepped into the portal. As he did he turned one last time.  
  
"I promise that your son, young Tarian, will be protected and cared for," he said proudly. "You have my word."  
  
With that, Zodac disappeared into the portal carrying away Teela's legacy.  
  
Teela felt the portal closed and then turned to face out the window again. The Eternian moons were full and bright, just as the future of Eternia was.  
  
"The day will come," she told herself strongly. "And when it does, we'll be ready again." 


End file.
